


Interdimensional

by EchoingHowls



Series: Inter- [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anger Management, Anxiety, Arcades, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blood money, Bullet wound, Bullying, Carrots, Casual Rebellion, Changing Portals, Character Death, Chronic Illness, Confusion, Dimension Travel, Electricity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evan's Song, Explosions, False Funeral, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forced Testing, Gaming, Gay Character, Gay Jokes, Gen, Gun Violence, Guys Meet Up, Hanging Out, Hangover, Hospitals, I Made Myself Cry, I REGRET NOTHING, Kidney failure, Killing Pedestrians, Lame Stories, M/M, Master & Servant, Nerf Fights, Panic, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Portals, Post - Bullying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Promises, Puppy Love, Risk Taking, Science Experiments, Servants, Sign Language, Switching, TV News, Temporary Amnesia, Threats of Violence, Thunder and Lightning, Torture, Trapped, Verbal Abuse, Worry, close friends, dialysis, inventions, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 48,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingHowls/pseuds/EchoingHowls
Summary: After Jonathan creates his "magnum opus" of his work, several different Banana Bus Squads find themselves interdimensional.This story uses my own AU that I call "Innocent". Basically, it is the more or less opposite of the real BBS Crew but it was too different for me to call it 2p. This is marked with an "INO" in the chapter title or in the chapter for the perspective of one of those characters. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1 (INO Evan)

Evan stared in awe as Jonathan typed away at the computer.

"What are you doing?"

He asked curiously.

"I'm solving the last few calculations that I will use to determine the remaining variables of the-"

Jonathan stopped, realizing he had already lost Evan.

"I'm doing the math for my invention."

Jonathan said simply.

"Ohh..."

Evan said, nodding in understanding. He was leaning on Jonathan's chair and staring at the numbers and signs on the screen, all of which made no sense to him. David came in, holding a notebook and scribbling notes down.

"Jonathan, I think we have a problem."

The head scientist turned to look at David then stood and walked toward him. They both looked at the complicated formulas and David pointed at some of it with his pencil.

"Wouldn't the solution of the time formula need to be squared by the formula of Earth's gravity?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"No, time isn't associated with Earth itself, just the mass it holds. That's why..."

Evan tuned out the rest of the conversation as he didn't understand a word. The two were conversing in detail over their calculations when Brock walked in, his servant Brian following close behind.

"Please tell me you're almost done."

Brock said as he entered the control room. His voice was impatient and annoyed as always as he glanced at all the screens in the room.

"Yes sir, finishing up the last few number crunches."

Delirious said calmly. Brock stepped nearer toward the two and Evan took a step away.

He eventually shuffled his way out of the room, sighing in relief when he was no longer in the same room as Brock. Although they were all friends, Brock still unnerved Evan. While they were finishing up the huge technological project, Evan scampered off to the main observation room where the rest of his friends were.

Tyler was the first to greet him, giving him a huge hug.

"You look like you've seen a ghost! Did Brock scare you?"

Tyler asked, releasing Evan. Evan nodded shyly, and Tyler gave him another hug.

"It's okay, you're here now and besides, Brock hasn't had one of his episodes in a while. Maybe my treatment for him is working after all!"

Evan laughed and nodded.

Tyler had been trying to get Brock in anger management, but the shorter brute had refused every time so Tyler took it upon himself to do treatment on him without him knowing.

"He's gone 2 weeks without beating anyone up, and I'd say that's a huge improvement!"

Tyler was beaming at himself, and Evan smiled before walking toward Scotty, Craig, and Marcel. Scotty was streaming out questions about why they were there and what they were waiting for, although nobody answered him. Mostly because even if they told him the answer he'd still continue questioning it and proceed to ask how they knew. Plus it kept his anxiety low, so it was easier to just let him keep asking. Craig jumped when Evan put a hand on his shoulder but eventually smiled.

"H-Hey, Evan."

He said softly.

"Hey, Craig."

Evan said with a warm smile. Marcel glanced at Evan, smiling before continuing to try and comfort Scotty. He didn't make a sound, just kept nodding or shrugging at Scott's questions. This seemed to soothe him somewhat, knowing that not everyone was just tuning him out.

Evan saw Ryan standing away from the group, glaring angrily. Evan cast him a smile, but he only narrowed his eyes in response.

Brock suddenly came back into the room, Brian following close after him.

"I don't care what you were doing, just go get my coffee!"

Brock snapped at him. Brian nodded quickly and sprinted out of the room, vanishing up to the kitchen. The room fell silent, even Scotty had shut up. Brock sighed and looked around the room.

"Turns out Jonathan miscalculated, the machine will be up and running tomorrow."

The guys nodded and Scott spoke up.

"What is the machine supposed to do anyway?"

Everyone looked back at Brock, awaiting an answer. They had been wondering the same thing. Brock took a deep breath before waving his hand around.

"I don't know. Some surprise Jonathan wants to give us."

The friends nodded before heading back upstairs.

The science lab they had been in was in the basement of their house that they all lived in together. As they went upstairs, they all gathered in the living room.

"What are we going to do now?"

Scotty asked. Brock shrugged.

"I don't give a shit. Just don't bother me."

He then headed upstairs to his room before disappearing, Brian not far behind. Tyler frowned, then said,

"We could go to the lake, it's nice outside."

Marcel grinned and nodded, showing his agreement. Ryan scoffed.

"You guys can go, I'm staying here."

Tyler frowned, then nodded.

"Alright, if you want to come to the lake then follow me!"

He grinned widely and began walking toward the door to head out. Everyone else began to follow Tyler, slipping on their shoes to begin their walk. Evan began following when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Marcel, and he was pointing upstairs.

"What, Brian?"

Evan asked. Marcel nodded.

"Well, I'm sure he'd like to, I just don't know about Brock."

Marcel frowned, then tugged on Evan's sleeve and pointed at himself before pointing back upstairs.

"You want me to go with you?"

Evan felt fear claw at his heart and his legs stiffened. But it would be nice of him to help Brian get a bit of a break. Brock could be scary, and Evan didn't know what he'd do if he was elected to be his servant. He took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

Marcel beamed, then began walking up the stairs. Evan followed after him, trying to keep his heart from panicking as they neared Brock's room.

The second floor was where everybody's rooms were, with Brock's being the biggest at the end of the hall. As they neared his door they could hear him barking out orders for Brian, until the servant stepped outside.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?"

Brian asked, closing the door quietly.

"We wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the lake with us."

Evan said as Marcel nodded. Brian smiled, then glanced back at the door.

"Brock just fell asleep, and I was given strict instructions to leave him alone..."

Brian paused, then turned back to them.

"Which means I was given permission to go."

Marcel beamed and Evan sighed.

_Glad I didn't need to talk to Brock._

The three headed downstairs and made it in time to see Tyler waiting for them.

"There you are! I was hoping you were coming."

Tyler hugged Brian then said,

"If you ever need someone to take over then you tell me, okay?"

Brian smiled and nodded, but it looked forced.

"I will, but that won't be necessary. Besides I-"

He cut himself off and blinked back tears.

"I'm fine."

Was all he said before he shoved away from Tyler and Marcel as they tried to baby him. Evan hurried after him as they caught up to Craig and Scotty, hanging behind them.

"Don't tell anyone about that, please."

Brian whispered to Evan. Evan smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course."

Brian smiled, then Craig fell back with them.

"Please tell me one of you know Scotty's off button."

They laughed at his comment, then Scotty turned around, walking backward.

"What are you guys laughing at? Do you see something? Did you hear something? Did one of you fall? Did I do something funny? Did I miss a joke?"

They tuned Scotty out, and soon Tyler and Marcel had joined with them, Marcel taking Scotty aside so that someone would listen to him. 

Evan thought it was funny, how the guy who was almost always talking usually found comfort in a mute friend. Tyler eventually took the lead, skipping ahead and then waiting for them to catch up.

"We're here!"

He eventually said as the trees and foliage parted to reveal the lake. It was beautiful, and with the sun starting to set the sky bled into the water. They never went in, as it was getting late and they didn't want to go all the way back in wet clothes. They walked along the bank of the water, telling jokes and enjoying each other's presence. They didn't head back until the moon was high and the stars glimmered brightly in the rural sky.


	2. Chapter 2 (Evan and Jonathan)

(Normal Crew- Evan)

Evan laughed as Delirious screamed. Tyler had pulled out a rocket launcher in Gmod and sent the clown flying.

"Now it's your turn bitch!"

Tyler said, aiming his rpg at Evan. The owl quickly scrolled to the rpg in his inventory but Tyler blew him up before he could get a shot on him. Brock started laughing.

"I guess you could say Vanoss was _blown away_ by that rocket."

Evan and Delirious laughed, and as soon as Evan spawned again the kill feed said Tyler had killed Brock. They all laughed for a good minute.

"Hey, so are you guys excited for tomorrow?"

Evan brought up as he started setting up the death run.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait!"

Tyler said.

Everyone had flown to Los Angeles to meet up and hang out, and they were planning on meeting up at the beach tomorrow. So far Evan, Tyler, Jonathan, and Brock had been the first ones to arrive, and they were all playing on laptops in their hotels.

"And we finally get to meet the man behind the mask!"

Brock said excitedly. Jonathan had fallen silent.

"What's wrong Delirious?"

Evan said carefully. Jonathan chuckled quietly.

"I'm actually terrified. What if you guys don't like me in real life?"

Wildcat scoffed.

"Come on, like that'll ever happen. I bet you're a blast to hang out with."

Evan laughed.

"Yeah, we'll just have to shower you with strippers and dumb jokes,"

He said with a wink, even though he knew Delirious couldn't see him. Delirious chuckled then joked,

"I love myself a good stripper!"

They all laughed and continued their goofing around late into the night before going to sleep to wait for everyone else. As they were logging off Brock said,

"See you in the morning!"

"Night!"

Everyone else called.

***

(INO- Jonathan)

Jonathan plugged in the last number and then double checked. Yes! He was right! He had forgotten to square root pie fourths along with the rest of the equation, but now it worked perfectly.

"David I've done it!"

Jonathan yelled, waking up his assistant. David sat up groggily and yawned before asking,

"You finished the calculations?"

"Yes! I'm running a test run. Prepare emergency fail switch."

David seemed suddenly alert as he leaped out of his seat and pressed a bunch of buttons. A large red button in a case emerged from the table, and David opened it.

"Emergency switch ready."

Jonathan smiled and began the countdown.

"Interdimensional portal test number 65 in 3, 2, 1..."

Jonathan pressed the activate switch and a bolt of lightning stretched across the large testing room. The large metal structure in the center of the room let out a loud BOOM! As the white lightning began to turn cyan.

_BOOM!_

__

__

CRACKLE CRACKLE!

_CRASH!_

There was one last bolt of lightning that rippled through the entire room, shifting from white to a swift blast through the rainbow before finally staying a deep violet. It struck the center of the machine, and it ignited. The center of the square-shaped machine was filled with shifting waves of color, before settling on a shade of lavender.

Jonathan paused, waiting for an alarm to go off, or for the portal to destabilize, but it never did.

"We did it."

Jonathan said, shock still clear in his voice.

"We actually did it."


	3. Chapter 3 (Evans)

(INO- Evan)

Evan was awoken by the smell of bacon that wafted from the downstairs kitchen. He threw off his covers and walked downstairs where everyone was already eating.

"Morning sleepy head!"

Tyler said as he served another plate of eggs and bacon for Evan,

"There's some toast on the table too."

Evan nodded a thank you and sat between Craig and Ryan.

Brock sat at the head of the table, with Jonathan across from him. To Brock's right sat Brian, then David, Scott, and Marcel. To Brock's left sat Tyler, then Ryan, Evan, and Craig. As Tyler returned to his seat and began eating, Brock looked up at Jonathan.

"So, I hear your machine tested successfully last night."

Jonathan smiled and swallowed his breakfast before answering.

"Yes, I believe this is my biggest breakthrough and should escalate science as we know it!"

Brock smiled victoriously and the guys gave Jonathan a short applause.

The guys, having met in high school, owned a company, run by Jonathan's inventions. Brock assumed the position of the boss and had his "assistant", though he was more of a servant, Brian does his bidding. David became Jonathan's assistant, knowing quite a bit about math and science as well. The rest of the friends lived with them, mostly because they had all grown really close over the years and felt no need to separate. Sure, Brock could be a little scary, and Scotty could be a little annoying, but they all cared about each other. 

They would never let anyone hurt anyone in their crew.

"So when do we get to see the invention?"

Scotty asked.

"We can see It after breakfast, let's not let this food go to waste."

The guys nodded an agreement, then continued eating.

 

***

 

(Normal Crew- Evan)

Evan laughed as Tyler told yet another joke. The rest of the guys had finally arrived and rested the night. It was the next morning, and they were beginning to gather on the beach, with only Jonathan, Brian, and David the only ones not there yet.

"Shut the fuck up Tyler!"

Craig said after laughing for a straight minute.

"Come on, not even one kiss?"

Tyler said with a wink. This caused the guys to laugh again as they all knew a lot of fans shipped Minicat, although they would never go through with it.

"Come on, let's not get too frisky!"

Brock said jokingly. Marcel playfully punched Evan's shoulder.

"Come on, if there's one relationship we should be afraid of it's Evan and Delirious."

They all laughed some more and Evan shoved Marcel away.

"Where is he anyway?"

Evan asked, glancing around. Scotty wiggled his eyebrows.

"What, worried about your boyfriend?"

Evan rolled his eyes but smiled at the joke.

"Am I late?"

Came a thickly accented voice.

"No Nogla, you're right on time. Definitely not 45 minutes late."

Tyler said sarcastically. Nogla frowned.

"Come on, you don' have to be so rude."

"Oh and here comes his even less popular sidekick."

Craig said with a grin as Brian walked over as well.

"Oh fuck right off!"

The guys laughed, then continued making jokes.

"Has seriously no one seen Delirious? He's an hour late."

Marcel said after a break in the conversation.

"He's not answering any of our texts..."

Evan said, checking his phone again.

"I bet he pussied out."

Tyler said, crossing his arms.

"He wouldn' do that, he promised."

Nogla said, frowning.

The guys continued to look around, hoping to spot someone that would match their mental image of him. Finally, Evan spotted someone in a light blue hoodie, matching pretty much identical to what most fans portrayed him wearing.

"You don't think..."

Evan began, pointing out the guy. He didn't need to finish as everyone saw him.

"Oh my god."

Tyler groaned. As the guy neared, he took off his hood.

"Hey, guys."

He said shyly.

"Delirious!"

They all shouted, immediately surrounding him in a group hug. Jonathan laughed and then everyone stepped back, taking him in.

He was about 5'9", same height as Brock. He had a messy head of light brown hair as well as bright blue eyes. He even had a pair of glasses on with black and blue frames.

"It is so nice to finally meet you in person Jonathan!"

Evan said, grinning widely. Delirious rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's actually really cool meeting you guys too. I honestly never thought I'd do this."

Tyler chuckled and grabbed Delirious' shoulders.

"Well, we sure are glad you did. Now we can have an awesome time hanging out with everyone!"

Evan frowned, feeling like he had seen Jonathan before.

"Are you sure we've never met before?"

Jonathan looked at him and laughed.

"Actually we've met before, but I didn't tell you. It was at a Pax a long time ago."

Delirious chuckled to himself.

"It was actually kind of funny having you sign some merch to Jonathan before I told you guys my name. In fact, I think I told you the night after. And then Evan was all, 'that's funny, someone at my booth was named Jonathan'. Then you guys all joked about it being me and I was just laughing my ass off."

The guys laughed and Evan punched him playfully.

"You dick!"

They continued catching up and joking, before agreeing to go eat breakfast together. Nothing could ruin the fun they were going to have.


	4. Chapter 4 (Evans)

(INO- Evan)

Evan gathered with the rest of his friends in the control room, excited to see what Jonathan's machine could do. He still hadn't told them, and of course, most of Scotty's questions contained wondering what it did.

"Alright guys, quiet down."

Jonathan said, sitting in his chair.

"David, prepare emergency fail switch."

David walked over to the right of the control board, pressing a few buttons before another one raised from the table.

"Emergency fail switch ready."

David said, turning to Jonathan.

"Initiating test number 66, the chance of success 92%. In 3, 2, 1..."

Jonathan pressed a button and the test room exploded with lightning and loud crashing sounds. Craig leaped behind Evan, cowering from the storm-like event. Evan tried to comfort him, as his friend was quivering like a leaf. Evan could feel his own fear rising and soon Tyler came over and hugged them both.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon,"

He soothed. They stayed huddled together until there was one last crash and everything fell silent. Evan and Craig popped their heads out, seeing the machine filled with a purple portal.

"Ta-da!"

Jonathan said, gesturing to the portal.

"Impressive..."

Brock said, grinning.

"How do you know it works?"

Ryan asked, scowling with his arms crossed. Jonathan glanced at him.

"We don't. We just know it's stable. But, we have several tests to run before we can be positive it's safe for human travel. If you wish to stay for those tests you may, otherwise, you are free to leave."

Jonathan stood and walked out of the control room, David following after him. Brock began heading out of the room, Brian tailing him.

"Stay here, tell me how the tests go. I can go take a nap myself."

Brock snapped at Brian, putting a hand out to stop him.

"Yes, sir."

Brian said, nodding in acknowledgment. Brock grunted in response then left. Scotty began his list of questions, and Marcel waved goodbye to everyone before leading Scott outside.

Evan let his curiosity get the best of him and decided to stay, along with Craig who looked like he didn't want to leave, at least not by himself. Tyler looked like he was debating in his head what to do, before hugging Evan and Craig again.

"I'll be going, I'll just be upstairs tidying up. Call if you need me."

They said their goodbyes, then Tyler turned to Ryan.

"And you behave yourself, I don't want Craig having more nightmares of monsters attacking him."

Ryan rolled his eyes and shrugged before snapping,

"It's not my fault Craig's a pussy."

Tyler frowned at Ryan before turned back to Brian.

"Let me know if I need to separate them."

Brian nodded.

"Will do."

Tyler waved a goodbye, then left the control room. After a few moments of silence, Ryan groaned.

"Why are you idiots staying down here? Didn't the lightning make you piss yourselves enough?"

Evan frowned and Craig's lip quivered.

"We want to see how the tests go."

Evan said simply, pulling Craig closer to him. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked off toward the edge of the control room, mumbling something angrily under his breath.

Eventually, Jonathan came back into the room, glancing around to see who was staying.

"4 people. That's enough."

Brian glanced warily at Jonathan as David came in, holding a notebook.

"Enough for what?"

David answered him, waving his hand nonchalantly,

"We just need a test group to see if the portal has an effect on people behind protection. We'll also be recording data on ourselves and these objects."

David pulled out a box with a balloon, basketball, and a glass cup.

"We're not your fucking guinea pigs, don't you need consent or some shit before you can do that?"

Ryan snapped, glaring at Jonathan. The scientist smirked.

"I believe it is consent enough to be my friend."

Then he and David left the room, appearing in the test room about 15 minutes later. They were in protective suits, and one of them, who Evan figured was David because he was taller, was carrying what looked like a pet cage.

"Can you guys hear me?"

Came a voice over the intercom of the console. Brian stepped forward and pressed a button.

"Yes Jonathan, loud and clear."

Jonathan nodded down below and turned toward the portal, nearing it until he could reach his arm inside.

"David, the ball please."

The voice said. David put the cage down, then handed Jonathan the basketball. They tied a string around it, then Jonathan held it next to the portal.

"Slight vacuum approximately 1 foot from the portal. Beginning portal stability test 1, basketball. In 3, 2, 1..."

Jonathan tossed the basketball into the portal where the purple goo-like substance sucked it up.

"No tension on the string, beginning return."

Jonathan gently pulled the basketball back until it rolled out of the portal.

"Test finished, awaiting results."

Jonathan picked the ball up gently, evaluating its appearance carefully.

"No visual residue or damage to the ball."

Jonathan bounced the ball a few times.

"Air pressure maintained."

Jonathan turned the ball over in his hands a few times, then handed it back to David.

"Begin test 2."

David took the ball back and handed Jonathan the glass cup. Jonathan tied another string to the cup, then held it similarly to how he did the ball.

"Portal stability test 2, glass cup in 3, 2, 1..."

Jonathan threw the cup into the portal, where there was a loud shattering sound that resounded around the test control room.

"Initiating emergency extraction."

Jonathan said over the intercom, fear quivering his voice.

"Brian prepare emergency fail switch."

Brian glanced at the control panel, and Evan pointed at the red button that still sat open, where Brian put his hand above it.

"Fail switch on standby."

Brian said into the intercom. Evan felt his heart Begin to pound as he realized the scientists were panicking. What if Jonathan and David got hurt? What if...it was worse?

Evan could feel himself begin to shake, and Craig seemed to realize it because he asked,

"W-what's wrong? A-a-are you okay?"

Evan nodded, but pressed closer to Craig, wanting comfort.

Jonathan finally managed to retrieve the glass cup but it was shattered, leaving only the piece tied to the string.

"Test 2 failed. Results..."

Jonathan paused as he glanced back at the portal.

"Results to be determined. Brian stand down."

"Standing down."

Brian said into the intercom, closing the fail switch.

"David, the balloon."

"Sir are you-"

"David, the balloon."

Jonathan snapped, holding his hand out. David made no more interjections and handed the balloon to Jonathan.

Jonathan tied the string to it and held it farther away from the portal.

"Portal stability Test 3, balloon in 3, 2, 1..."

Jonathan moved the ballon closer and the portal sucked it in like a vacuum. They waited a few seconds before Jonathan said,

"Initiating return."

And began pulling the string. The balloon flew back quickly, and Jonathan pulled it closer.

"Return complete, awaiting results."

Jonathan evaluated the balloon, then chuckled to himself.

"Just as I suspected. Balloon unharmed. No residue detected."

Jonathan cleared his throat and handed the balloon to David.

"Theory for results of test 2, the exit has solid ground, breaking the glass."

The guys erupted into a chorus of, 'ooh's. As Jonathan turned to David.

"That's enough for today, let's record results for the possible effect of the portal."

***

(Normal Crew- Evan)

The guys all stared in disbelief as the band of color seemed to blink out of existence.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That."

Tyler said after a full 5 minutes of silence. Pieces of shattered glass still littered the sand in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5 (Normal Evan)

_*2 hours before*_

Evan led the way as they made their way back to the beach. They had changed into their swimwear and returned to the beach to swim around and hang out some more. They spent about an hour in the sea, splashing and dunking each other and playing chicken fight. Eventually, they grew bored and came out, walking along the edge of the beach to dry off before they left.

"Hey, guys look!"

Brian said as he pointed down the beach.

"What is that?"

Jonathan asked, squinting to try and see whatever it was.

"It looks like a part of the beach is fenced off."

Evan said as they got nearer. There was a fence with a caution sign on it, but there was no visible danger on the other side.

"I say we jump it."

Marcel said, already climbing the fence.

"Are you out of your mind? What if we get caught?"

Craig asked, whisper-yelling.

"Yeah let's not get arrested."

Brock said cautiously.

"Oh come on pussies, the faster you jump the less chance we have of being caught. Now let's go."

Tyler said as he climbed over and joined Marcel on the other side. Jonathan climbed next, with Nogla right after him.

"You rebellious fucks..."

Craig huffed as he followed Scotty over. Ohm glanced at Evan and Brock, then shrugged before climbing over. Evan glanced at Brock and sighed.

"They're not changing their minds, let's just go."

He began climbing over, glancing back to see Brock reluctantly follow him.

After they all made it over Evan glanced at Tyler.

"Now what?"

Tyler grinned.

"Follow me!"

The guys followed Tyler further down the beach until they came to a massive sinkhole. Well, it was more of a crater than a sinkhole, stretching farther than they could jump and deeper than they could see.

"So that's why they don't want us over here."

Ohm said thoughtfully.

"Well yeah, as a dad I sure don't want my kid playing around that."

Brock mumbled, gazing at the hole cautiously. The guys nodded their agreements and were about to turn back when Delirious caught their attention.

"What the hell is that?"

He was pointing at the base of a steep cliff that was a couple hundred feet from the beach, at a large mound of sand and rocks. There was what looked like electricity sparking near the mound, creating branches of cyan and purple. Suddenly, a sheet of purple hung in the sky, rippling like the waves.

"The fuck?"

Brian said as they all ran for a closer look. As they got closer, the sheet seemed to warp the area around it, making strange sounds.

"It looks like a portal!"

Ohm said, perking up.

"Portals don't exist. This isn't a Harry Potter book."

Marcel said, frowning.

"There weren't portals in Harry Potter..."

Evan whispered to himself. Marcel heard him and whipped around to face him.

"Look it's not my fault I never read the books!"

The guys were then arguing over the use or absence of use of portals in Harry Potter when suddenly Brock shushed them.

"I hear voices!"

He whispered as everyone fell silent. As they listened, they definitely could. The were mumbled at first, but soon they were clear.

_"Slight vacuum approximately 1 foot from the portal. Beginning portal stability test 1, basketball. In 3, 2, 1..."_

The voices cut out and instead, a strange, warped splash sounded. Then, almost immediately a basketball with a string tied around it tumbled out of the sheet, and onto the rocks.

_"What the fuck?"_

Mouthed Craig as Evan glanced around to make sure his friends were seeing the same thing.

Suddenly the basketball was pulled back, and there was more warped speaking. When it cleared up they could hear,

_"Portal stability test 2, glass cup in 3, 2, 1..."_

A glass cup flew out, shattering against the rocks. The sound caused everyone to jump. The string and tiny shard of glass that remained were quickly yanked back in, and the voices sounded panicked. It took a while for a third object to fly out, this one a balloon. It sat there for a moment before also getting pulled back in. Then, the sheet began to bend and stretch, and its color shifted to cyan, then white before blinking out of existence.

It was a full 5 minutes before anyone spoke, and when Tyler did he was only able to say 5 words:

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That."

"I _told_ you it was a portal!"

Ohm said, crossing his arms and smirking victoriously.

"Okay, so it is, now what?"

Scotty said, his eyes wide,

"Do we tell the authorities? Pretend this was all a bad dream?"

"Forget about it?"

Marcel scoffed,

"We could become rich!"

"What if it never opens again?"

Craig asked, still shaken. The guys looked like they were about to get into another argument so Evan stopped them.

"Let's forget this whole thing ever happened. When we come back tomorrow we can check if it's opened or not, then we'll decide from there. Deal?"

The guys glanced at each other, then back at Evan.

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6 (Evan and Jonathan)

(INO- Jonathan)

Jonathan typed in the last few notes into his computer, then glanced at David.

"How did the test go for the guys?"

David sat down at his computer and began entering the results.

"They showed no signs of any effect from the portal, and were completely healthy."

Jonathan scrunched his eyebrows and turned back to face David.

"Completely healthy? I didn't expect that from Brian."

David chuckled nervously.

"Heh, well... _he_ isn't."

Jonathan nodded then asked,

"So, what do the tests say?"

David flipped through his papers,

"Well, he was complaining about having a hard time eating and sleeping. His arm is healing fine and hasn't been bothering him, although a few days ago Brock got a little aggressive and gave him a sore shoulder. From what I could tell nothing was broken."

Jonathan nodded, then asked,

"Any chest pain or trouble breathing yet?"

David shook his head.

"No, but I fear it won't be long until then. As he was leaving he said he got a wave of nausea."

Jonathan nodded, glancing at his notes on his computer.

"How long until we tell him?"

David asked after a quiet minute. Jonathan sighed,

"When we are sure. Then we can make sure he is top of the transplant list."

"So not until he is cured,"

David said sadly. Jonathan glanced at his assistant.

"It's for his own good. If I was told I had this problem I'd go into a state of panic and shut down. Besides, I fear his depression would cause him to take extreme action to prevent us from helping. I'm not taking that risk."

David sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"But shouldn't Brock know? He could be nicer to Brian."

Jonathan shook his head, standing from his computer,

"Bock would demand a new assistant. And again, that'd be too much for Brian to bear. He'd think he's useless, more than he already does."

David stood, taking a deep breath.

"Alright. Then I'll try and get the medication in his food."

Jonathan smiled at his partner and nodded.

"Now let's get these final tests over with. I'm ready for dinner."

 

***

 

(Normal - Evan)

Evan woke up after one beep from his alarm. He stretched and rolled out of bed, catching the time of 5:00 am before heading downstairs to the gym. He and his friends had managed to all get rooms in the same hotel, while Craig just went back home. They planned to meet up later for brunch, around 10:30. Evan exercised for about 2 hours, then returned to his room to shower and get dressed. Evan texted their group chat to see who was awake, only receiving an answer from Delirious, Moo and Nogla.

**You guys want to play a game while we wait?**

Vanoss texted, pacing his room in boredom. He hated being unproductive.

**Sure, prop hunt?**

Brock answered quickly.

**Sounds like fun to me! :)**

Said Delirious with a smiling emoji at the end of his text.

**Well, I already made the server hurry up!**

Nogla responded. They all joined the same discord and prop hunt servers before beginning to laugh and scream. Evan and Brock were props while Nogla and Delirious were the hunters. Evan knew the map pretty well and there was a cheat spot that he lead Moo to.

"Ooh! We're so gonna win!"

Brock laughed.

"Are you cheatin'?"

Delirious asked as they were unblinded.

"No no, definitely not."

Evan said, grinning widely.

"They're cheatin'."

Nogla said defeatedly.

The game continued for several rounds, some of the other guys trickling in as they woke up. Soon it was 10:00 and the only person left asleep was Tyler.

"Should we wake him up? Our brunch is in half an hour."

Brian said as they closed the game and just talked in Discord.

"I mean I'm already driving towards you guys, but I don't know how far away the restaurant is from your hotel."

Mini said.

"It's not too far, just 15 minutes."

Brock added.

"We'll probably Uber."

Scotty pointed out.

"But he should still get ready..."

Evan said, stretching from his chair.

"Fine, I'll go wake him up. He's next door."

Marcel said, his voice getting quieter as he walked away. The guys went silent to try and listen from Marcel's mic.

They could hear a door close, and then it was silent for a while. Soon Marcel came back and Tyler joined the call.

"I hate you all."

He said groggily, his voice deep with sleep.

"What did we do?"

Ohm chuckled.

"You woke me up! I need my beauty sleep."

He was grumpy, not much of an early bird. Evan rolled his eyes.

"I was up at 5 and I feel well rested."

"Why the fuck were you up at 5?"

Tyler asked, confusion thick in his voice. Evan shrugged.

"I like getting up early to work out, I go to bed at like 10:00 every night."

"You disgust me."

Tyler said simply.

"I'm going to get ready. See you in 5."

Tyler then left the call and the others decided to meet up in the hotel lobby.

"I'll meet you guys at the restaurant!"

Mini said before they all logged off.

Evan met up with everyone at the hotel, Tyler being the last to come down. He was still yawning and rubbing his eyes when he joined them.

"Are you really still tired?"

Brian asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm still fucking tired! I usually don't wake up until noon,"

Tyler snapped.

"But didn't you get up early yesterday?"

Evan reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"That was jet lag, now I'm exhausted,"

Tyler complained.

"Well, Brian an' I have ta ge' used to the diffren' time zone, h'is like waken up at 4 in the mornin',"

Nogla yawned. Brock chuckled then pointed behind him toward the front door.

"We should probably call our Uber if we want to get there on time."

"Oh shit, you're right!"

Scotty agreed, pulling out his phone.

The morning was simple, the guys were able to get 2 Ubers and cram into them, arriving 15 minutes after Mini.

"Jeez, it took you guys long enough!"

Craig said, standing up to meet them.

"Sorry man, Ubers took forever."

Marcel said.

"Fuckin' liar, you just refused to sit anywhere but shotgun."

Tyler chuckled. The guys laughed and Basically scowled at him.

Marcel had really wanted to sit shotgun, but Tyler and Brian had snatched them first, air-fiving when they realized they had taken it from Marcel.

"You fucks! Are you saying black people have to sit in the back? Maybe I wanna Rosa Parks this bitch!"

Marcel yelled, calling attention from strangers on the street.They had argued for about 10 minutes before Brian finally gave up and moved to the back, giving Marcel the bird practically the whole ride.

"Oh my god!"

Craig managed to say between laughs.

"Shut the fuck up Mini, I always sit in the back."

Marcel seethed.

"Let's just sit down and eat, I'm starving."

Evan said, separating Marcel from Mini and Brian.

They were there for about an hour and a half, managing to keep light conversation before the topic finally came up. Evan knew it was only a matter of time. They had all finished their food and were just talking when Scotty said,

"So, we heading back to the beach?"

"What, so you can dump more sand in my shirt?"

Tyler scoffed.

"No, I think he means...the portal."

Brock said, ripping the band-aid off. The guys were silent for several minutes before Evan sighed.

"Look, I promised we'd go back and check it out. If it's not there, then we leave and go to the arcade."

"And if it is?"

Ohm asked. Evan sat for a moment in silence.

"Then we check it out."

He answered finally, glancing around the table. The guys nodded in agreement, then paid for their food and took an Uber to the beach.

"I can't believe we're fucking doing this."

Tyler growled his hands in his shorts pockets,

"It's not even going to be there!"

"There's still a chance..."

Ohm said, glancing at Wildcat. Tyler scowled at him, then walked faster to lead the group. They all hopped the fence and toward the crater, before looking back at where the portal was yesterday.

Tyler gestured to the pile of sand and rock, only the glass shards were there.

"See? No portal. Now let's just-"

He was cut off as there was a branch of electricity the arched the area. It didn't take long for the purple portal to appear again, hovering a few inches above the ground and warping the area around it. It was making strange, warped sounds again, but there were no voices.

"Someone should touch it."

Delirious said after there was a minute of listening to the portal.

"No! Are you fucking crazy?"

Brian snapped, glancing at Jonathan.

"He _is_ called Delirious..."

Moo said with a smirk. Tyler sighed and rubbed his head.

"Ugh. You know what? I'm done with this...this _portal_ shit. I'll touch the goddamn thing if it means we can go to the arcade."

The guys glanced around, then nodded. That seemed like a good deal.

"Just be careful."

Evan said as Wildcat walked toward the sheet.

"Yeah, whatever."

Tyler mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7 (Tyler and Jonathan)

(Normal- Tyler)

Tyler huffed as he neared the " _portal_ ". The whole thing just pissed him off. If they hadn't found the stupid thing yesterday he'd already be several quarters into Pac-Man.

_Just get this shit over with._

He thought to himself, standing next to the portal. He glanced at his friends, then back at the purple sheet. He sighed and stuck a hand in.

 

It felt cold, almost like slime. When he moved his fingers it was as if he was moving them in a pool of water, but when they were still If felt goo.

 

He yanked his hand back out, confused when he didn't see anything on his hand. The portal made a warped splashing sound as he yanked it out, almost like it was made of a type of liquid.

"What did it feel like?"

"Did it hurt?"

Tyler ignored the questions at first, trying to figure it out himself.

"No...no it didn't hurt. It was like I dipped my hand in a tub of slime. But when I moved it felt like water."

"So like oobleck."

Brock said.

"Oobleck?"

Marcel asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah Oobleck, when you punch it, it feels like a solid, but move slowly and it acts like a liquid."

Evan said like it was common knowledge.

"But it wasn't like that,"

Tyler said, frowning.

"When I held still it felt like slime, and when I moved it was like a liquid."

"So the opposite of Oobleck."

Brock said. Tyler sighed but nodded. He couldn't think of another way to put it into words, but he assumed that would have to explain it for now.

"Let's go."

Tyler said finally, beginning to walk away.

"Hey Brain, 50 bucks you won't jump in."

Tyler barely caught Jonathan's bet but swerved around to glare at them.

"No. I won't let you do that."

Brian glanced at Tyler and Delirious, before asking,

"Cash?"

Delirious smirked and pulled out his wallet, a fifty whisked out soon after.

"Brian, no."

Tyler said, stepping closer to them. He was taller than anyone else, he could stop them if he needed to.

Brian glanced at Tyler and smirked before taking the fifty.

"Sorry Tyler, I could do with some cash."

"Brian!"

Tyler snapped, grabbing at him.

"Quick! Hold Tyler!"

Delirious squeaked, grabbing his arm. Nogla grabbed his other arm and Evan stood between Tyler and Brian. He seemed hesitant to do anything else though.

"You said it didn't hurt right?"

Evan asked Tyler, casting a worried glance at his friends.

"Evan stop him!"

Tyler begged as the others held him back. Evan seemed to grow more uncomfortable and took a few steps toward Brian as he neared the portal. Brian pocketed his new fifty and glanced at his friends before shoving his arm in, up to his shoulder. He then pulled it back out and looked at it, seemingly looking for something.

He then smirked and gave a loose salute.

"See ya soon."

He said with a wink. He then stepped into the portal, making a warped splashing sound behind him.

"BRIAN NO!"

Tyler screamed, tripping over Moo and landing on his hands. Tyler stared at the sand by his fingers, imagining what horrible thing could be happening to Brian.

What if he was getting pulled away from their portal? 

What if they never saw him again? 

What if he...

Tyler had to cut off his train of thought as it brought tears to his eyes. He wasn't about to cry in front of his friends. The guys were silent for a while before a voice rang out.

"What happened?"

Wildcat recognized the voice immediately, although it seemed different. It didn't have the usual Irish twinge and sounded concerned. Tyler lifted his head up to see Brian standing next to the portal.

At least, it looked like Brian. He was wearing a lab coat and his hair was messy. He didn't stand with his usual confidence, instead, he seemed nervous, and shrunk into himself.

Brian was glancing around at everybody, then asked,

"Why are we at the beach?"

 

***

 

(INO- Jonathan)

 

Jonathan stood in the test room with David, Brock, and Brian behind him. Brock had booted up the portal without his permission and seemed persistent at testing if humans could travel through safely.

"You said you already did the rat test correct? Thus, isn't the next test humans?"

Brock questioned, crossing his arms.

He was right, the next test was humans. But Jonathan had wanted to use a volunteer, someone he didn't know and wouldn't mind losing. 

Preferably someone not in a relationship, maybe an orphan. 

Little to no friends. 

He hated when people missed a failed subject.

"Yes, but we usually put out an ad-"

"I wasn't talking to you."

Brock cut David off, and David returned to his notes. Brock turned back to Jonathan and narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I'm giving you a volunteer, so use him. What is the chance of failure?"

Jonathan grit his teeth before answering,

"12.375%."

"See? That's lower than most of your other experiments. There is a high chance that he will come back safe!"

"But there is still a chance he won't! I'm not letting Brian go through."

Jonathan was getting his patience tried, and he knew there wasn't much he could do. It was either let Brock shove Brian into a potentially dangerous situation or persuade him against it. Besides, Jonathan didn't know how the portal would react against sickness. It had a higher chance of killing Brian than a different subject. And if Jonathan _had_ needed to test one of his friends, he would've used Scotty or Evan, but definitely _not_ Brian.

"Jonathan, it's either let me throw him in or you document a new test. Your choice."

Jonathan hadn't realized how Brock had slowly been pushing the conversation closer and closer toward the portal, but now he stood his ground.

"I'm sorry Brock but Brian is not a good candidate for testing. Remember that broken arm a few months ago? That makes him invalid."

Brock rolled his eyes and shoved Jonathan aside.

"Don't make me get Tyler,"

Jonathan warned. Tyler was gentle, sure, but since he was the tallest he could act like a tank if needed.

"Don't make me get Ryan,"

Brock countered. Jonathan growled. Ryan didn't tend to listen to anybody, but he was easily persuaded _and_ bigger than Jonathan. He could easily stop him. 

Brock lead Brian toward the portal, where the latter began to quiver.

"We have to stop him!"

Jonathan said to David as he began running toward the pair. He felt a tug on his arm and David held him back.

"Brock's going to do it anyway. It's better to stay on his good side."

Jonathan could hear Brock chuckling behind him.

"Looks like your servant agrees with me."

Jonathan stared in disbelief at his partner.

"David let me go,"

Jonathan said finally. David frowned and shook his head. Brock laughed and Jonathan turned to face him.

"Watch carefully now, you'll want these test results."

Brock then shoved Brian through the portal, causing him to let out a squeak before vanishing.

"BRIAN NO!"

.

..

...

Jonathan stared at the portal as it seemed Brian hadn't fallen through. In fact, he was standing beside it in shorts and a t-shirt, his hair slicked back neatly. He glanced around in confusion, then back at the portal.

"The fuck are we?"

Jonathan blinked at Brian's language, he had never sworn before, and he seemed to have a slight accent. Was that...Irish?

"The fuck? I thought I shoved you through that portal, how are you back?"

Brock snapped, clearly irritated.

"Since when do you swear?"

Brian asked, taking a step back. Brock squinted in confusion, and Jonathan pulled away from David, who let him go. He seemed just as surprised as Brock.

"How do you feel? Were you gone for a long time?"

Jonathan asked Brian as he walked toward him. Brian scrunched his face in confusion.

"Wha'? No, I just left the beach! Where the fuck are we? Where's Tyler, Marcel, and everybody?"

Jonathan glanced at David and nudged his head for his assistant to start taking vitals. David nodded and pulled Brian away from the portal, leading him to the control room where their medical supplies was.

After they left, Brock began to walk out.

"What do you think happened?"

He asked Jonathan. Jonathan sighed and began walking out himself.

"I'm not sure. I need to see the test results before I can make conclusions."

Brock nodded, then headed upstairs, requesting to get his servant back as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Jonathan was heading to the control room, trying to come up with a hypothesis before getting the results.

_Maybe the portal rejected his chronic illness. Perhaps only healthy individuals may pass through._

Jonathan shook his head and entered the control room, listening to how the check-up was going.

"What do ya' mean yer not Irish?"

Brian asked as David was taking his blood pressure. David seemed perplexed.

"I've never been to Ireland, although I'd like to visit sometime."

David answered calmly. Brian sighed.

"But you not being Irish is like Evan not being Canadian! It's just not possible!"

Jonathan walked over to the control panel, turning the portal off.

"Evan isn't Canadian, he's American, like the rest of us."

Jonathan said, watching Brian's reaction carefully. Brian seemed like everything he knew was being twisted upside down.

_Interesting... maybe the portal gave him amnesia or confused his neurons to give him false memories._

David began taking Brian's heart rate.

"We all live in Colorado, went to high school together and lived together ever since."

David said, more to himself than to Brian. Jonathan frowned, then asked,

"Brian, what's the name of our company?"

David shook his head.

"Jonathan that's too easy, shouldn't we ask him-"

Jonathan held up a hand to silence David as Brian gaped.

"We have a company? What do we make? Cocaine-laced toilet paper guns?"

He laughed to himself like he made a clever joke, although David and Jonathan were more confused than anything.

"Banana Bus Incorporation. That's our company name."

Jonathan said simply.

The group of friends had originally made the name up as a joke, calling their high school group chat the "Banana Bus Squad". The name happened to stick and gained everyone's favor so when it came time to choosing a company name, the BBInc was created.

Brian scoffed.

"Ya can't be serious. This is all just a big prank ur sumthin' right?"

Jonathan tilted his head slightly and David scoffed,

"Why would we joke about this? You should know Jonathan of all people would never joke about anything."

He said with a slight smile. Brian laughed.

"Jonathan? Really, you expect me to believe Delirious would never make a joke?"

"Delirious?"

Jonathan blinked as more questions entered his mind. Brian rolled his eyes and nodded sarcastically.

"Okay, now you're going to pretend ya don' know your gamertags. Now I _know_ yur lyin'. Gaming is lit'rally our lives. It's not something you forget."

Now Jonathan was really confused. Were the other guys playing video games without his knowing? Last he checked whenever they were bored they would walk outside or play a board game. He didn't even think they owned a console.

Finally, David finished taking the tests and began writing extra notes down.

"Alright, you can go back up to Brock now."

Brian lifted an eyebrow and began walking toward the door.

"Yur not gonna show me the way around this place? An' why would I go to Brock? I'm not his boyfriend."

Brian stared at the two scientists before groaning and vanishing out the door. David then whipped around to face Jonathan.

"That portal may have been better than we think."

He was speaking cautiously like he didn't trust the results he got.

"Well? What does it say?"

Jonathan asked, reading over the notes.

"Brian's cured!"

Jonathan felt like the world around him froze.

"W-what do you mean he's cured? No sign of the disease?"

David grinned widely and nodded.

"No sign! Before he went inside I could hear liquid in his lungs and now it's gone! He also said he felt fine, had eaten well, and gotten plenty of sleep!"

Jonathan ran a hand through his hair.

"That's impossible..."

He whispered.

_How did the portal cure, Brian?_


	8. Chapter 8 (Brians)

(Normal- Brian)

Brian shook his head as he made his way upstairs. Luckily the way up was pretty straightforward, and not too difficult to get lost. He walked into the living room, seeing Evan, Craig, Scotty, Marcel, and Ohm sitting around a game of Uno. Craig seemed to be in the lead, with Ohm glaring at him angrily.

"Sup guys!"

He called as he sat down next to them.

"Can I join next game?"

Everyone but Scotty and Ohm smiled eagerly, and Scotty asked,

"What about Brock? Don't you need to see if he needs anything? Aren't you scared of him? Why are you talking funny?"

Scotty continued to list out several dozen questions, causing Brian to zone out and focus back on the game.

"You did check with Brock right?"

Evan asked, nudging Brian to coach his attention. Brian frowned.

"No, why do I need to? Why does everybody think I belong to Brock?"

Evan frowned and tilted his head.

"Well...you are his assistant. Usually, you never leave his side."

Brian blinked before scoffing.

"Okay, I get it. Fool the Irishman to become someone's assistant because we all know he'll never be productive. Fine, I'll check on Brock. Where is he anyway?"

Brian stood up and glanced around.

"Upstairs."

Evan said although he said it nervously.

"Alright, be back soon."

Brian said, spotting the stairs and heading up.

When he reached the top, he followed the rooms on both sides until he finally ran into Tyler outside the end of the hallway.

"Brian!"

Tyler exclaimed, grinning widely. Tyler glanced behind him at the door that was half open then ran to Brian, surrounding him in a big hug.

"Heh, alrighi', I knew you'd miss me but not this much."

Tyler eventually released Brian, a sad smile now on his face.

"I took over for you, Brock doesn't need to know you're back. I can become his servant instead of you..."

Tyler trialed off, staring at the ground.

_Servant?_

Brian flinched. He was about to complain when the door opened all the way and Brock walked out.

"Brian! I see you're well enough to return to your job. Told those scientists I know what I'm doing."

Tyler frowned, then waved goodbye to Brian. Brian tilted his head but waved back, before Brock yanked him into his room.

"So, I need you to go to the kitchen and fix me a fruit tray. I want grapes, apples, the usual."

Brian shook his head and asked,

"Usual? How often do I fuckin' " _serve you_ "?"

Brock turned to look at Brian from where he had switched on his tv.

"Look Brian. I know Tyler has been trying to help me keep my temper, so I'm going to give you another chance. Go get me my fruit."

Brock was glaring at Brian and had gotten off his chair.

"The fuck? I'm not your bitch!"

Brian glared back at Brock, who walked toward Brian, his expression empty and cold. When he was within arm's length he slapped Brian. Brian yelled out in pain and put a hand to his face. The area was already warm and Brian could tell there was a mark.

"Are ya' fucking kidding me? That hurt like shit!"

Brian glared back at Brock who then punched Brian in the stomach, causing him to collapse, the wind knocked out of him. Brock then began kicking him, who huddled in the fetal position on the floor while Brock wailed on him. 

Eventually, Brock stopped, spitting on Brian.

"Next time get me my fucking shit."

Brock spat before walking out of the room. Brian stayed huddled on the floor in pain, confusion running through his veins.

_What the fuck happened?_

Everywhere hurt, and he was sure he was going to be bruised in just about the same place. Brian laid on the floor for a while, just trying to process what had happened.

_Does this mean I really am Brock's servant?_

Brian felt like the world was spiraling around him.

_Nogla really isn't Irish and we don't play video games?_

Brian could feel tears running down his face.

_What did that portal do to me?_

 

***

 

(INO- Brian)

Brian looked around at the concerned group of people around him.

What had happened when Brock shoved him through the portal?

Why were they at the beach?

What happened to the lab?

Everyone was staring at him in surprise like they hadn't expected him there.

Had he done something wrong?

Would he be punished?

The person closest to him was Evan, who seemed to be looking him up and down.

"Did the portal not let you through?"

Brian frowned.

"Yes, I just left the lab."

The pile of guys slowly untangled, letting Tyler to his feet.

"You sure you went through?"

He asked, brushing his knees off.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Brian nodded. Tyler punched his shoulder, causing him to let out a yelp of pain. Tyler's eyes flashed, but he chuckled.

"You shouldn't mess with me like that, I thought you actually did the dare!"

Brian rubbed his hurt shoulder. He could tell it would bruise, even if Tyler hadn't hit him that hard.

_Why did Tyler hit me?_

Brian could feel the pull of tears in his eyes.

_I thought Tyler vowed to never hurt anybody..._

Brock walked toward Brian, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? You seem...different."

Brian cringed from his touch and straightened up as best he could.

"No sir, I assure you I'm still able to serve you. What would you like me to do?"

Brian ignored the pain on his shoulder, fearing the thought of Brock pounding him to a pulp.

_I just have to get him to take a nap...wherever our house is now._

Brock seemed confused.

"Serve me?"

Jonathan stomped toward Brian.

"You fuck, better give me my fifty bucks back."

He said with a grin, although Brian could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Fifty bucks? Do I owe you something?"

Jonathan now frowned.

"Well yeah, you didn't jump in the portal! I want my money back!"

Brian cowered. He hadn't heard anyone other than Ryan or Brock swear, and he was worried what would happen if he upset Jonathan.

"I-I don't have any money. It's all in my bank account."

Jonathan jabbed his chest, causing Brian to wince in pain.

"Yes, you do! I just gave it to you!"

Brian began to cower, preparing for a beating.

"I-I p-promise I-I don't!"

Brian stuttered. Evan stepped forward, shielding Brian from the other guys.

"Let's just leave him alone guys. It doesn't matter whether he went through or not. Let's go to the arcade."

The guys murmured an agreement and Jonathan glared at Brian before turning away.

When the others left Evan turned to Brian.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been through hell and back."

Brian rubbed his chest where Jonathan jabbed him.

"I'm fine, more confused than anything. Why doesn't Brock remember me?"

Surely Evan would know what happened, he wasn't the brightest but he usually knew what was going on.

"He does remember you, I just don't think anyone remembers you _serving_ anyone."

They began following the others slowly, keeping up their conversation.

"But that makes no sense! I've been serving him since we established our company!"

Brian felt like his brain was frying.

"Company? You mean YouTube? You must've kept that a secret then."

YouTube? What is Evan talking about?

"Did you change the name? How long was I gone?"

"You didn't leave...at least that's what it looked like. Maybe you were just gone and back within fractions of a second."

Brian glanced at Evan. He sounded...well, more intelligent than usual. Had he been taking classes? Better to ask later.

"So...why are we at the beach?"

Brian asked after they hopped the fence, the others leading the way.

"Because we were checking out the portal. You remember that right?"

Brian racked his memory. The only portal he remembered was the one Brock shoved him through. Brian shook his head sadly and Evan frowned.

"Well...that's okay. But um, what happened to your accent? You don't sound Irish."

Brian lifted an eyebrow.

"Irish? I've lived in Colorado my whole life."

Evan seemed taken aback by this information.

"Colorado?"

Brian nodded.

"We went to high school together, then the university. That was when we established the BBInc."

Evan shook his head, but Brian could tell his mind was trying to process what he said.

_Maybe I didn't travel through time..._

Brian stared at his feet as he frowned.

_Well, I took a few classes with Jonathan. I can try and figure out what's going on. ___

____

____

Brian began taking mental notes on how the guys were acting. Sure he hadn't spoken with everyone yet, but maybe he'd have a chance to in the arcade. Wherever or whenever he was he apparently was an equal in the group, not below.

_I can use that to my advantage._

Brian sighed as they entered the arcade, everybody split up.

_Well, time to start._


	9. Chapter 9 (INO Brian)

Brian began with the first person he spoke to after leaving the portal.

 

-

-

Experiment 1: Evan.

Evan seemed mostly the same, maybe smarter, definitely more confident. He seemed to lead the group, everyone flocked to him with questions or for praise. Especially Jonathan.

-

Experiment 2: Tyler

Tyler was completely different. As Brian followed him around the arcade, he was loud and raged easily over competitive games. He swore a lot, which surprised Brian more than he cared to admit. He wasn't gentle or caring like Brian remembered him as he was aggressive and blunt. In fact, he was closer to Brock than anyone else from Brian's home and that caused him to avoid Tyler as much as he could.

-

Experiment 3: Brock

Brian watched his boss carefully, or at least, who looked, sounded and had the same name as his boss. Brock never said a swear word or really got his temper up, he mostly laughed and kept things positive. As Brian watched him he seemed to have taken up a milder role of the Tyler he was used to, comforting and soothing the others.

-

Experiment 4: Marcel

No bigger surprise came to Brian than when he heard Marcel speak. Marcel had gone mute back in 6th grade after some traumatizing family thing that he refused to tell anyone about. In fact, Brian was pretty sure Marcel had gone mute just to prove he would never tell anyone what happened. Of course, that had been when their friend group was smaller, so only really Brian, Brock, and Jonathan knew the truth about Marcel. But this Marcel was loud and swore frequently, like the Tyler from this strange place.

-

Experiment 5: Craig

Craig seemed to be confident and full of jokes here, not the nervous shaky person Brian was used to. He also swore, like most others, Brian came to realize. In fact, the only one who didn't swear at all was Brock. Even Evan gave the occasional swear. Most of the guys usually referred to Craig as Mini, which confused Brian at first. Apparently, it was some childhood nickname that stuck.

-

Experiment 6: Scotty

Scotty seemed quieter than the others, at least he didn't scream or yell as frequently. He still did though, and he had his moments where he would reach the level of Tyler or Marcel.

-

Experiment 7: Ryan

Ryan seemed like a mix between Brock and Scotty; quiet, yet had his moments of being a little loud. He swore, but very little, and was pretty humble in his victories. He was also referred to as Ohm, rather than his actual name and from what Brian could gather it was what he called himself in video games.

-

Experiment 8: David

David was surprisingly...Irish. The guys also referred to him as Nogla, which was apparently what his name was when they played video games. This Nogla was also not very bright compared to the one Brian was used to. He was also loud and goofy and teased by a lot of his friends.

-

Experiment 9: Jonathan

Jonathan was commonly referred to as Delirious, which was for the same reason as David and Ryan. He was also very eccentric, loud and all around crazy. In fact, in the many games Brian observed him play, Jonathan would end up cackling in his own unique way. This laugh was often referred to as "the Delirious laugh", and usually got the others laughing too.

-

-

 

Brian glanced over his notes that he had scratched down on a napkin. They seemed like good notes, for what limited supplies he had. Several times the guys had tried to interrupt his observing with games, but now that he finished...

Brian sighed. He figured he could play a game or two, but which one?

Brian suddenly felt a tug on his arms and looked to see Cr-Mini and Scotty dragging him toward a game.

"Alright, we've let you avoid us all night because Evan told us to, but now he's gone to the bathroom and we're going to force you to play at least _one_ game."

Mini grinned, forcing Brian toward a shooting game. Brian smiled and pulled away from them.

"I agree, let's go!"

Brian ran toward the game, picking up the gun as he stood next to the machine. Mini pushed a quarter into the slot for him before Brian heard Marcel yell,

"Hey, guys, Brian's playing!"

Brian looked around to see all the guys gathering around him and the game, arguing over who should go against him. Finally, someone stepped forward.

.

"Outta the way bitches! The king is here!"

Brian recognized Tyler's voice as the taller man pushed a quarter into his side and picked up his gun.

"You're going down!"

Tyler said with a malicious grin. Brian felt his heart falter as he had seen Brock with the same grin. 

It usually appeared before a bad beating. 

The game started and Brian's hands shook, causing him to miss almost every enemy.

"Come on Brian!"

"Take him down!"

"Watch out!"

The shouted voices seemed to swarm Brian, overwhelming his senses. 

His shaking reached the point he dropped the gun and his character died, giving Tyler the victory. Tyler yelled out in excitement and shoved Brian to the ground.

"Take that bitch! You can't take the king!"

The other guys laughed and cheered but Brian felt like he was about to explode. The shouts began to melt together and create a muffled yet overwhelming wave of sound. 

The flashing lights caused Brian's head to pound and he began seeing Brock standing over him, glaring angrily.

"You fuck! You can't do anything right!"

..

Then the pain.

The immense amount of pain.

Brian could feel tears pooling down his cheeks, the images around him blurred.

..

"I'm sorry...so sorry..."

Brian managed to choke out, his body trembling as he sobbed.

..

He could feel the kicks and punches covering him in bruises, breaking his bones.

..

He coughed, it felt like he couldn't breathe right. He kept trying to take deep breaths, but it felt like he could only fill half his lungs before he coughed again.

Brian began to panic. If he couldn't breathe, then he couldn't serve Brock. 

If he couldn't serve Brock then he was useless.

Completely useless.


	10. Chapter 10 (Evan, Jon, and David)

(Normal- Evan)

Evan came out of the restroom, glancing around to try and find Brian. He had come up with an idea for what could've happened to Brian and the portal, and since he had seen Brian taking notes, he figured he was doing the same. Evan looked around, not seeing Brian or anyone else.

"Hello? Where'd everyone go?"

Evan walked around before he heard Marcel's voice.

"Just go find Evan! Tell him we fucked up."

He sounded panicked like something was wrong.

"What'd you fuck up?"

Evan asked, rounding a couple games.

That was when he saw the crowd of people. Well, it was a crowd of his friends, and it looked like they were surrounding someone on the floor.

Tyler was the first one to see him.

"Evan! I-I don't know what happened, he said he wanted to play a game and then he just...collapsed!"

Evan frowned and shoved everyone out of the way. When they all backed up enough to give him and Brian space he knelt down.

_Oh, Brian..._

Evan picked him up, surprised when he could.

That was when Brian started coughing.

At first, Evan hadn't paid it much mind, until he didn't stop.

Cough after cough racket his frail body and Evan realized how underweight Brian was.

_How sick is he?_

Evan cradled Brian, debating whether he should have his friends call an ambulance.

Sure, Brian didn't sound good, but if his theory was correct...

...

It was safer to keep Brian with him.

"I'm calling 911."

Mini said after Evan hadn't responded to his questions.

"No don't!"

Evan snapped, whipping around to face his friends. They all stared at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

Marcel asked, concern in his eyes. Evan was too flustered to come up with a good lie.

"Just- just trust me. He can't go to the hospital."

There was a pause before Ohm said,

"This is about the portal isn't it?"

Evan glanced up, seeing Ohm staring at him. His expression was unreadable. Brian slowly stopped coughing, eventually passing out in Evan's arms.

"I'm not sure."

Evan said finally, beginning to walk out of the arcade. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the city and beach.

"Let's just get him to the hotel."

***

(INO- Jonathan)

Jonathan had kept a close watch over Brian all day, and was surprised when he seemed to slip into his old routine fairly quickly. He was covered in new bruises, that when Jonathan asked about he said they were because he made a mistake. His Irish twinge never left, although he seemed to be speaking more carefully to try and lose the accent. Brock must not like it.

Jonathan sat at his desk, tapping his pencil and comparing Brian's old notes to his most recent test. There was something wrong, there just seemed like there were too many differences for Jonathan to be comfortable. He had, of course, come up with several theories, most of which he crossed out as impossible. 

This left him with two options: at the same time Brian fell through, a different Brian from a different dimension fell through at exactly the same moment, or the portal had managed to swap dream and reality in Brian's mind and cure him of all ailments.

Jonathan sighed and tapped his pencil on his notepad. Neither seemed very probable, but there had to be a way to test if one or neither of his theories were correct.

_Well, there is one way..._

Jonathan scanned the notes one more time then stood up. He had sent David upstairs to eat lunch and was alone...if he started up the portal it would shake the house, but he could lock the doors...

Jonathan growled to himself and pressed the "portal startup" button, placing a small device next to the button. Instantly the whirring of the machine began, and Jonathan left the room, locking the door behind him. He then headed to the test room, waiting outside the door until the electricity finished. He locked the door and walked inside. He didn't want David to stop him, especially because he knew his partner would recognize the sound of the portal starting up.

Jonathan walked toward the portal, holding his notebook against his chest. As Jonathan got nearer he heard David over the intercom in the observation room.

"Jonathan what are you doing? We don't know if it's safe yet!"

Jonathan could hear the panic in his voice, and as Jonathan glanced at the large window he could see the rest of his friends piling in after David, staring at him confusedly. Brian was the last to file in, and when Jonathan locked eyes with him he made up his mind.

"Trust me, David, I have a reason for my delirium."

Brian's eyes widened and Jonathan smirked, before stepping into the portal.

Jonathan hadn't expected the portal to feel like a non-Newtonian substance. Well, it was the opposite of one; a slime-like texture when still and liquid when moving. The portal was about a foot thick before Jonathan set foot on a beach. He smirked as glass crunched under his shoe.

"So, my hypothesis was correct"

Jonathan pulled a remote out of his lab coat and pressed a button. He then stepped away from the portal as it began to warp in shape, shifting in color before blinking away.

"Glad that works too."

He pocketed the remote and began walking along the coast.

All he needed now was a way to find people in this new dimension.

 

***

 

(INO- David)

David stared in horror as Jonathan vanished through the portal.

_He wasn't rejected._

David stared at the portal, waiting for his partner to reappear, startled and memory wiped.

"Where is he?"

David hissed under his breath, tapping his arm in impatience.

"Where is who?"

Evan asked innocently, glancing up at David. The scientist ignored the question and instead was trying to process what Jonathan was doing.

_Is he trying to see what it's like bouncing in and out of a portal? If so we could've asked Brian. Sure he's a little clueless but he can remember enough._

"David!"

Came Ryan's snap. David shook his thoughts away to focus on Ryan.

"What?"

Ryan wore a snarl and pointed out the window. David looked back to see the portal shutting down, losing its color and shape before vanishing.

"What? How-?"

Ryan shoved Evan out of the way and grabbed David's lab coat.

"It doesn't matter, just go _fix it_!"

Ryan then shoved David away, and David ran up to the control room. When he reached the door he rattled the handle, finding it locked. He huffed and dug into his pocket, fishing the keys out and unlocking the door. When he entered the room he immediately headed to the "portal startup" button. There was a strange machine stretched over the button, preventing David from starting the portal back up.

"What the fuck?"

David whispered, pressing on and trying to rip off the small steel box. Eventually, David saw a note attached to it, etched with the neat writing of Jonathan.

-

_This is for your own good. We both know at least one of us has to stay, and don't worry, I'll return home soon._

__

__

_~Jonathan_

__

__

-

David groaned and collapsed into his chair. He slammed his fist on the table and ran both hands through his hair. Soon he heard someone enter the room.

"So? What happened?"

Brock sounded annoyed, but there was a hint of concern. David sighed.

"He ran off. Didn't say why or anything, just that he'll be back."

Brock was silent for a moment before he began walking out.

"He better be."


	11. Chapter 11 (Evan and Brock)

(Normal- Evan)

Evan had been uncomfortable with letting Brian go back to his room, so he brought Brian into his room and let him sleep there. Evan meanwhile paced his room, as almost everyone else left for dinner.

_What if I'm wrong?_

__

__

_What if Brian is really sick and dies?_

__

__

_What am I going to do if I'm right?_

__

__

Evan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He just had to trust himself as always, and hope for the best.

"You need to stop worrying, you're giving me anxiety."

Evan glanced at Delirious as he sat on the couch.

Jonathan had offered to help watch over Brian and refused to leave when Evan told him to get dinner.

"Look if you don't want to stay here you can get dinner."

Evan offered again. Delirious scoffed.

"Seriously? How many times do I have to tell you I'm staying here? Besides, I haven't spent that much time with you today."

Evan shook his head and resumed his pacing.

"I just don't know what's wrong with Brian."

"Maybe it's something to do with the portal, he hasn't been acting the same since then."

Evan scoffed.

"Yeah, I know that. I just don't..."

Evan trailed off as he got a text. It was Brock. Evan opened the text up and saw a photo with the words,

**I thought Delirious was with you?**

****

****

Evan frowned and opened the picture, seeing Delirious in a lab coat standing next to their table. He was smiling and holding a pad of paper.

"What is it?"

Delirious asked, standing from his chair to see what Evan was frowning about.

"Hold still."

Evan said quickly, taking a picture of Delirious and sending it to Brock.

**He IS with me**

****

****

"What? What happened?"

Delirious pressed, more annoyed now. Evan showed Delirious the texts and he seemed taken aback.

"What? But-but that's me!"

Evan nodded and glanced at Brian. He was still in his lab coat, and out cold.

_I wonder if they're from the same place._

__

__

***

(Normal- Brock)

Brock stared at his phone, not fully registering the picture of Delirious in Evan's hotel room. He looked up at the person who looked practically exactly like Delirious, who was writing something in his notes and grinning in a friendly manner.

"So, what did you say your name was?"

Mini asked as Brock's phone was passed around the table.

"My name is Doctor Shaun. I was wondering if you've seen my associate? He was also wearing a lab coat."

He guys glanced at each other and Brock mouthed,

" _Brian_?"

Tyler nodded and looked back up at the doctor.

"What was his name?"

The doctor paused, then said cautiously,

"He responded to the name Brian."

The guys glanced around, unsure if they could trust this "doctor". How did he know Brian? Was _he_ the reason Brian was so sick?

Brock glanced at his phone, Evan was begging for details.

_He knows Brian, and he's asking where he is._

__

__

Brock sent the text to Evan and kept glancing at the doctor as the other guys asked him questions, making sure he was telling the truth.

"So what kind of doctor are you?"

Marcel asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Well I have a doctorate in physics, I'm more of a scientist than a surgeon."

Scotty cast a glance at Brock, then asked,

"So what do you do as a scientist?"

Doctor Shaun shrugged.

"I mostly invent things, like here is a portable check-up kit."

The doctor pulled out a small cube and placed it on the floor. The cube began unfolding and reconstructing a stretcher with a stethoscope, bandages, mostly stuff you'd find in a school nurse's office.

"Speaking of, has Brian been acting strange? He is very sick and I need to check on him."

The doctor pushed a button and the kit began deconstructing again until it was the size of a dice. Tyler spoke up now, sitting straight up.

"He fainted this morning, and was coughing pretty bad."

The doctor froze from writing notes down and looked up at Tyler.

"Did he seem to have a hard time breathing?"

The guys all nodded and the doctor scratched something down.

"If you don't mind I need to see Brian right away, he might be in danger."

Brock could tell Doctor Shaun was panicking, although he tried to keep his composure. Brock nodded and stood up, texting Evan.

**We're coming.**

****

****

"I'll go, you guys finish dinner."

Everyone stood up.

"What? No! We're coming with you."

Tyler said.

"Then pay first and then follow me. I'll get there sooner and if the doctor is right then it could help Brian."

The guys glanced at each other, then nodded. Nogla followed Brock.

"I'll come with ya'."

Brock was going to argue, but sighed and walked outside, motioning for the doctor to follow him.

"Fine, just don't get lost."

Brock led the way to the hotel, just a block away from the restaurant. When they entered he dragged Nogla and the doctor up three flights of stairs to Evan's room and knocked on the door.

Evan answered, surprised when he saw them there.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked, walking outside and closing the door partially.

"Doctor Shaun said that Brian could be in danger, so I brought him as soon as possible."

Evan looked back at the doctor, before checking over his shoulder and glancing back at the room. Evan sighed before nodding.

"Okay, but only Brock and the doctor can enter."

***

(Normal- Evan)

"What?"

Evan could see hurt on Nogla's face as he denied his friend access.

"Why can' I come in?"

Evan ground his teeth, he hated having to do this.

"Just trust me, we'll tell you everything you just need to wait outside."

Nogla frowned, but fortunately, he nodded and stepped back.

Brock and "Doctor Shaun" came inside, the doctor setting up his equipment. Delirious stared at the doctor in shock.

"What the- what the hell is going on? Why does he look like me?"

The doctor glanced around the room as his medical supplies finished building itself.

"So I assume one of you are in charge, may I ask who?"

Brock and Delirious glanced at Evan, who felt his cheeks flush. He hated being called the leader.

"I am."

He said quietly. The doctor glanced at Evan and Brock before grinning.

"Fascinating..."

He said under his breath.

"Well Evan, I assume you trust the people in here a lot, yes?"

Evan took a quick breath when the doctor knew his name, but it was the same as the self-building medical stuff...

_More confusing dimensional stuff._

__

__

Evan nodded and the doctor continued.

"Well Brock I must apologize but I haven't been fully honest with you. I had to make sure you really had Brian."

The doctor glanced at Brian, who was still out cold.

"My name is Jonathan. I am the head scientist of Banana Bus Incorporated and am the reason Brian here has been acting so strange."

Evan felt his mind light up.

_The BBInc! Brian had been talking about a company._

__

__

Evan stepped closer to Dr. Jonathan, curiosity pulling him.

"So, was Brian your associate? He was taking notes in the arcade."

Jonathan chuckled.

"No, in fact, he was our boss's assistant."

Brock blinked.

"Was I your boss?"

Dr. Jonathan took a deep breath and smiled.

"In our dimension you are."

"Dimension? Does that mean you are the alternate dimension of me?"

Everyone glanced at Delirious, who looked beyond confused. Jonathan chuckled.

"Yes, you must be the Delirious Brian confused me for."

Suddenly Brian coughed, before letting out a low groan.

"Brian!"

Evan and Jonathan said in unison. Dr. Jonathan rushed to his side and helped Brian sit up, checking his vitals with his equipment.

"Jonathan?"

Brian said groggily. The doctor smiled.

"Yes, Brian I'm here. You can go back to sleep if you need to."

Brian nodded, then collapsed back into the bed, Jonathan continuing his tests.

Evan, Brock, and Delirious were silent as Dr. Jonathan worked, scribbling down notes and recording data.

.

..

...

"So what happened that put Brian into unconsciousness?"

The doctor asked after he finished.

"He was playing an arcade game, it was after he finished writing on a napkin for forever. He was playing against Tyler when he started shaking and then he collapsed, crying and shaking."

Delirious recalled, staring worriedly at Brian.

"After that, he started coughing. It took him about 10 minutes to stop, and then I brought him here."

Evan finished. Dr. Jonathan nodded, tapping his pencil against his notebook before sighing.

"We've got a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? I hope you are enjoying the story! ^^


	12. Chapter 12 (Jonathan and Evan)

(INO- Jonathan)

He had no doubt now.

All the symptoms were pointing toward it and he couldn't find a reason to hold back on the transplant list any longer.

_Oh fuck._

__

__

_Oh, fuck oh fuck._

__

__

_Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck._

__

__

Jonathan took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before telling them.

_But, this isn't even their Brian. They have no reason to be aware of his medical problems._

__

__

Jonathan cleared his throat.

"I need to get him back to my dimension. Can you help me?"

Evan seemed worried.

"What's wrong?"

"That's...none of your business. All that matters is I get him back home. I can bring your Brian back and then we never have to see each other again."

Dr. Jonathan began packing up his stuff, picking up the small cubes.

Evan grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"He may not be our Brian, but he's our friend now. Please tell us what's wrong."

Dr. Jonathan ripped his arm away and turned to look back at Brian.

"He has Chronic Kidney Disease or CKD. His kidney is too far degenerated to save, and the medication will only slow the inevitable. We need to get him a new kidney."

Dr. Jonathan sighed, worry eating away at him.

Evan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay, at least it's a kidney and not a heart or lung. And I'm sure you'll be able to get him on the transplant list."

Jonathan chuckled softly.

"Oh, Evan. Clearly, you are smarter than the Evan in my dimension, but even he could tell that's not what I'm worried about."

Evan tilted his head slightly and scrunched his forehead in thought.

"Brian is weak. He never really takes care of himself and CKD drained him of almost all of his immune system. If Brian goes to a hospital, it could kill him."

Evan looked up, and Brock and Delirious stared in shock.

"Well, sometimes they don't get sick..."

Brock said quietly, trying to be optimistic.

"The stomach flu is going around and if Brian catches it he could die,"

Jonathan said bluntly,

"That's the same here correct?"

Evan nodded and began pacing the room,

"Is there any way either one of our dimensions would have a lower chance of getting him sick?"

Jonathan thought for a moment.

"That depends. How technologically advanced are you? How many robots do you interact with on a daily basis?"

Evan blinked.

"You have robots?"

Jonathan paused.

"Well for shopping, refueling vehicles, getting take-out, small tasks like that."

Delirious perked up.

"Do they have robots that clean your floor? I could use with one of those."

"Delirious that's called a Roomba,"

Brock scoffed.

"Oh."

Jonathan tried to get back on topic.

"Anyway, I assume my dimension is safer than yours. My partner can help me care for Brian as best we can, and then everything will go back to normal."

Jonathan was talking more to himself than the others, but he caught Evan nodding.

"And don't worry, your Brian will be returned immediately. He's just a little...roughed up from our Brock."

Evan smiled.

"Then let's go to the beach and get both Brians home."

Jonathan smiled and gave him a nod.

"If you don't mind, you said you carried him. Could you do that again? I'm not the strongest."

Evan nodded and picked Brian up, before walking to the door. Brock opened it to see all the other guys crowding the hallway, eager to hear what was going on.

"Questions later. For now, you may follow if you wish."

Dr. Jonathan said to them before following Evan to the elevator. Tyler leaped to his feet from where he sat.

"Wait, excuse me? Last I checked you can't tell us what to do."

Tyler was glaring at Dr. Jonathan, who stared back calmly. Ryan stepped closer toward Evan and Brian, concern on his face.

"What happened?"

Evan glanced at Jonathan, seemingly asking permission to tell them. Jonathan shook his head and Evan sighed.

"Don't worry about it. We just need to get Brian to the portal."

"Why the portal?"

Scotty questioned.

"Evan tell us what is going on!"

Marcel demanded, his gaze hinting at betrayal. Evan glanced at Jonathan again before sighing.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Craig pouted.

"Just be silent. It is not necessary information."

Jonathan snapped, trying to alleviate the pressure off Evan. Tyler snarled and started yelling,

"Shut the fuck up mister! I don't know who the hell you are but if you keep waltzing around like you know who we are-"

"Shut up Tyler."

Brock said sternly.

"No no, it's fine,"

Jonathan said with a sigh.

"If they want to know I'll tell them."

They all piled into the elevator as Jonathan began his explanation.

"My name is Jonathan. I'm the alternate dimension version of your friend Delirious. Brian here is from my universe and I need to get him back to save his life. Happy?"

Jonathan glared around the elevator as it opened to the lobby. They all filed out of the hotel and Jonathan helped Evan place Brian in his car, the other guys carpooling to the beach with them. The conversations between them were limited and short, and Jonathan figured it was because they realized Brian's life was at risk. It wasn't until Tyler had offered to carry Brian that they began talking again.

"Seriously Evan let me help, you've been carrying him for a while."

Evan smiled but shook his head.

"Really, it doesn't bother me. He's not very heavy."

Tyler frowned and they began walking down the beach, toward the fenced off area.

"So how is Brian dying?"

Tyler asked softly. Evan opened his mouth to say something but they heard a scoff.

"Why do you suddenly care?"

Delirious growled, walking up from behind Jonathan. Tyler glared at Delirious, hurt in his eyes.

"Because he's my friend, I care about my friends."

Delirious rolled his eyes.

"He's not from this dimension, our Brian is fine."

Tyler snarled and stopped in front of Delirious, causing the group to stop.

"Listen fucktard, sorry for caring about someone I _also_ considered my friend, but don't talk to me like I'm an asshole."

"You are an asshole!"

Delirious snapped as Jonathan began trying to lead the group toward the portal again.

"They're from a different dimension, we can't be friends!"

Delirious continued.

"Why are you so upset? Are you jealous Doctor J is smarter than you?"

Tyler countered.

The others were trying to heft Brian over the fence and turned to look when Delirious didn't answer right away. His face was red and he seemed to glow with anger.

"What if I am? Why should you care?"

Delirious seethed, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Because you're my friend! How many times do I have to say it?"

Tyler said as he hopped the fence. The only one left was Delirious.

"As many more times as you're going to keep acting like a piece of shit."

He said, beginning to walk away.

Brock walked toward the fence.

"Delirious please don't lea-"

"Shut the FUCK UP BROCK!"

Delirious screamed, whipping around one more time before running up the beach. Jonathan could see tears falling down his face as his counterpart ran off, nearly running into several families on the shore.

Jonathan sighed and glanced at Brian. He was slightly awake, but still lying in Evan's arms.

_I promise I'll help you._

__

__

Jonathan made the mental note, glancing back toward the crater that was next to where the portal was.

There was a higher tide than last time, and the sun was beginning to touch the sea on the horizon. Dark clouds decorated the atmosphere around them, and a breeze ruffled their hair.

"Let's go."

He said finally, leading them toward the crater. He pulled a remote from his lab coat and clicked it, waiting patiently.

He could only hope that it would work.

"What are we waitin' for?"

David asked, glancing around after a minute or two of nothing. Jonathan grit his teeth and checked his remote. It seemed to be working fine, and he pressed the open button again. This time a boom of thunder sounded, causing everyone to jump.

Electricity arced across the air in front of Jonathan and flashes of light began appearing. It didn't take long for the portal to appear but there was something wrong.

It kept bending and shifting colors like it was trying to stabilize itself. Lightning cracked overhead, followed quickly by the roar of thunder.

"Let's get him through before the storm kicks up."

Jonathan said, waving Evan through when the portal seemed to calm.

Evan, Brian, Brock, and Ryan made it through the portal before it started warping again, and Jonathan stopped David from entering.

"Hold on."

Electricity was branching off the portal, like the protons and electrons in the air were upset with its presence. Lightning was striking the area around the portal like a snake, leaving ear-splitting booms of thunder behind it. The portal flashed cyan, then back to purple before stabilizing. Jonathan let David pass through and was about to let Craig in when a branch of lightning stuck the portal, causing it to flash through a rainbow of colors. It settled on cyan and seemed to stick.

_Come on come on come on, go back to violet._

__

__

"Jonathan we gotta go!"

Came Marcel's yell as he shoved the others from behind.

"NO!"

Jonathan yelped as Craig, Tyler, Scotty, and Marcel fell through. Jonathan was about to follow them when he heard a roar of the waves and looked behind him. A large tsunami arched the sky above him and was barreling toward the portal.

Now he realized why Marcel had shoved them.

He looked back to see the portal had stabilized back to its purple color and jumped through.

.

..

...

Jonathan landed hard on his hands and knees as he hit the metal floor.

The splashing sound of the portal resounded through the test room until Jonathan pressed the off button on the remote.

The partially stable portal collapsed in on itself before blinking away.

Jonathan looked around, seeing Evan, Brock, David, and Ryan staring at him in confusion.

"What happened? Where's everybody else?"

Evan asked. He had laid Brian down on the floor in front of him, and the ill man had fallen back to sleep.

Jonathan glanced around at the four of them.

He could hear the steps of his friends running down the stairs to the lab, and then they ran in. They all stopped right outside the door, seeing their doppelgängers for the first time.

Jonathan stood up, ignoring the fear that crawled up his spine.

"Guys, meet your dimensional twins."

 

***

 

(INO- Evan)

Tyler was the first to move, running toward Jonathan and encasing him in a tight hug.

Jonathan smiled.

"Hey, Tyler."

Tyler let him go but kept his hands on Jonathan's shoulders.

"Are you okay? Nothing's hurt, right? Can I get you anything?"

Jonathan shrugged Tyler off and smiled slightly.

"Yes Tyler, I'm fine.

Tyler grinned, then turned to the new guys.

"Hello! I'm Tyler, what're your names?"

The one that looked like Evan stepped forward.

"I'm Evan, this is Brock, Ohm, and Nogla."

_Evan?_

__

__

He looked like and had the same name as him?

Tyler smiled, then looked down at the ground where someone was lying.

"What happened?"

He asked, kneeling down. The other Evan glanced at Jonathan, who sighed.

"First of all, I need to establish that this is our Brian. That Brian is from the other dimension."

Everyone looked at the Brian who stood beside Brock; he seemed surprised.

"Wait, I'm not from here?"

The other Evan smiled and walked toward Brian.

"That depends, are you the Gaming Terroriser?"

Brian seemed to light up and smiled widely. The other Evan and Brian hugged before Brian chuckled.

"I thought I was bat-shit crazy. I though'd all us playin' games was some crazy dream I made up!"

Evan chuckled and began leading Brian toward the others where they hugged too. When they finished Brain looked around.

"Where's everyone else?"

The smiles that had reached everyone's faces began to fade as they looked at Jonathan. He straightened his tie and took a deep breath.

"I am...unsure."

"Did you see then go through?"

The other Evan asked, worry on his face. Jonathan sighed.

"Yes, they entered when the portal was unstable. It was cyan instead of violet- like it needed to be."

Jonathan walked toward David, his forehead scrunched in thought.

"If you would like the truth, then I will tell you that I am not even sure if they are alive. The possibilities of what happened to them are almost endless."

The room was drenched in stillness as they took in his words. Jonathan was having David carry their Brian upstairs when Tyler stopped him.

"Wait, we'll get confused with the twins having the same names as us, shouldn't we come up with nicknames?"

The other Evan spoke up, his tone low and tinged with grief.

"We can go by our gamertags. I'm Vanoss, that's Moo, Nogla, Ohm, and Terroriser."

Jonathan nodded then disappeared upstairs with David and Brian. The others stared at each other for a while before Brock sighed.

"I'm going to my room."

Everyone watched him leave, with Vanoss stopping him when he reached the door.

"It was nice meeting you."

Brock glanced back and scoffed,

"Don't talk to me cunt."

Before vanishing up the stairs. Moo chuckled softly.

"It's weird hearing my voice swear..."

Evan glanced at him curiously.

"You don't swear?"

The new guys giggled.

"Are you kidding? He's got the cleanest mouth."

Vanoss answered. Evan frowned then asked his twin,

"What about you? Do you swear?"

Vanoss smiled.

"Occasionally, nothing compared to Tyler and Marcel and everyone."

He was grinning widely, seemingly remembering old times. Then his smile faded, and he stared at his feet.

_He must really miss them._

__

__

Evan thought to himself, looking at his friends around him.

He couldn't imagine what he'd do if any of them died.


	13. Chapter 13 (Normal Tyler)

Tyler landed hard on his shoulder, practically on top of Scotty and Craig.

"Ow, you dick fuck!"

Tyler yelled, pulling himself to his feet.

"Why'd you shove us?"

Tyler turned to Marcel, who was brushing off his knees.

"There was a tidal wave! I wasn't about to get lost at sea."

Tyler sighed and looked around.

"Where's everyone else?"

There were in a dark alley, trash coating the ground and the sky a dark gray. The smell was a rough combination of smog and rain, and the air was thick with humidity.

"Well, we went in when the portal was a different color, maybe we got sent somewhere else."

Mini said, sitting up.

Tyler turned to look at him.

"What do you mean different color?"

Mini shrugged.

"When everybody else went through it was purple, but when we went through it was a blue color."

Tyler huffed.

"Well, we'll just have to go back through, meet up with everyone. I d-"

Tyler turned just in time to see their portal fluctuating and bending before swallowing itself and disappearing.

"Fuck."

The guys all looked at Tyler, seemingly asking what to do. He looked at the sky, trying to think of what to do. The moon was full and cast a silver glow on the city.

"Let's stay here for the night, wait for the portal to open again. If it doesn't open then we can try and figure out where we are."

They nodded, then found a couple boxes to sleep in, one of them keeping watch. Tyler took the first watch, leaning against the brick wall.

"You know, I always joked about sleeping in a cardboard box, I never thought I'd actually do it."

Tyler could hear Craig and chuckled.

"Come on, we knew it was only a matter of time,"

Scotty laughed. They soon drifted off to sleep, leaving Tyler alone. He was starting to feel drowsy when he heard someone walking down the alley.

"Well well well, look what we have here."

Came a familiar voice. Tyler glanced over to see Ohm walking down the hallway, Nogla on his tail.

They were wearing leather jackets and chokers, with their hair spiked up obnoxiously. Nogla was carrying a baseball bat and Ohm had a pistol in his hand.

Tyler could tell something was different with them, most likely different versions of themselves. He spoke cautiously.

"What do you want?"

Ohm scoffed.

"Well, you, of course, hotshot."

He smirked and Tyler moved off the wall.

"What do you want me for?"

Nogla laughed this time, he was at least still Irish.

"Come on R, le's jus' kill 'im."

Ohm or 'R' frowned.

"Nah, we gotta take him to Boss."

Tyler grit his teeth but stayed silent.

"Come on, don't want us to hurt your friends now would'ja?"

R said with a smirk. Tyler could see more guys appearing behind them, wearing similar clothing.

It didn't take long for him to be surrounded and handcuffed. His friends were abruptly awoken and locked up as well before all of them were forced into the back of a van with bags over their heads.

"What's happening?"

Mini asked after a few minutes of silence. There was fear and sleep in his voice, almost like he didn't believe it was happening.

"I'm not sure..."

Tyler said, shifting from his position on the floor. They had been piled into the back and were roughly jostled by turns and bumps.

It was about 20 minutes later before they stopped and the guys were lead out of the car. Tyler was yanked around for a while before they kicked the back of his knees, causing him to collapse into a kneel. The bag was taken off of his head and he saw Evan standing in front of him, his arms crossed and smirking victoriously. Tyler looked around at the small dark gray room they were in, realizing he was separated from his friends.

"Hello, Ty~."

Evan cooed, narrowing his eyes.

_What the-?_

__

__

Evan had bright yellow contacts with cat-like pupils, and he was wearing a red jacket similar to his one in GTA, but it had spikes on the sleeves and shoulders. He had gages and his hair was spiked, he was also carrying a gun in his pocket.

"Nice to have you finally join us, although I will admit you didn't put up much of a fight,"

Evan was speaking fluidly, almost flirtatiously.

"So tell me, who are you?"

Tyler blinked at the question, from the way Evan had been speaking he thought he had been mistaken for this dimension's Tyler.

"W-what?"

Tyler asked. Evan chuckled.

"Come on, did your boss really think I would fall for your horrible disguise? You may look like him but you definitely don't act like him. So tell me: who are you?"

Tyler swallowed, then said,

"I'm Wildcat."

Evan frowned for a moment before clapping his hands. Tyler was yanked to his feet and shoved toward a window where he could see his friends, all of them still with bags over their heads and kneeling on the floor.

"Now be careful, I don't treat liars nicely. Tell me your name or else I tell my crew to have fun."

Tyler looked at Evan in a panic, his heart beginning to pound.

"M-my name's Tyler!"

He blurted. Evan scowled.

"I told you I don't like liars. Strike one."

Suddenly Tyler heard Mini scream and looked back to see a red-hot iron rod being pressed against his back, steam rising from the contact. Tyler felt himself begin to shake and looked back at Evan.

"R-really! My name is Tyler!"

Evan sighed.

"Strike two."

Marcel screamed next, electricity arcing from some device to his friend in a bright, erratic stream.

"I'm not lying! Please leave them alone!"

Tyler screamed, trying to squirm away from who was holding his handcuffs.

"Strike three."

Evan growled and Tyler heard the crack of a whip as it came in contact with Scott. Scott was trying to crawl away from the whip but one of the captors kicked him and then whipped him more.

"Please stop! Stop hurting them! They didn't do anything!"

Evan pulled Tyler close, yanking him from the window.

"All you have to do is tell me your name, and it all ends."

"I did!"

Tyler wailed, tears beginning to collect.

"My name is Tyler!"

Evan huffed and shoved Tyler away.

"Kill them."

"NO!"

Tyler yelled, seeing guns being pointed at his friends.

"My name's Jay, short for Jacob."

Tyler said, collapsing. He was breathing heavily and his heart was drowning out anything else. He had thrown out some random name, anything to save his friends.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

Evan's voice was calming and Tyler felt him ruffle his hair. Tyler's heart began to slow, and he took deeper breaths.

"That's it, calm down."

Evan cooed. He mumbled something and Tyler was pulled to his feet.

"Wha-?"

He sighed, trying to figure out what was going on. The bag was pulled back over his head as Evan waved a toothy goodbye. He was shaking fairly bad and didn't calm down until he heard a door squeak open before being shoved in with his bag off. The door was slammed shut and Tyler realized he was in a cell, the guys already inside. They had their handcuffs taken off and then Tyler hugged them tightly.

"Oh my god you're alive. You're alive..."

Tyler said, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of that? Quiet the situation they seem to find themselves in! ;)


	14. Chapter 14 (Evan and Tyler)

(Normal- Evan)

"Vanoss! Come on!"

Vanoss turned to follow the other Evan as he was smiling widely and running toward the lake. He had to admit, the other guys were a lot of fun; even if they weren't as flamboyant as his normal friends. Evan clung to him almost like a younger brother and admired anything he did.

"Vanoss get out of your head and into the water!"

Moo yelled as Evan cannonballed into the Lake. Vanoss chuckled and dove into the water, reappearing and splashing the two. They laughed and soon Tyler swam towed them.

"Are you guys wearing sunblock? I don't want you to get sunburned."

Vanoss rolled his eyes and splashed Tyler.

"Come on, don't be such a stick in the mud. Let's just have fun!"

Tyler narrowed his eyes and frowned, but Evan smiled.

"I put it on Tyler!"

He said as he raised his arms happily. Tyler glanced at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Evan."

Scotty and Marcel soon joined them, Ohm and Nogla appearing with water guns.

"You're going down bitches!"

Nogla yelled as he squirted Vanoss.

"Language!"

Tyler snapped, giving Nogla a warning glare.

"Sorry!"

Nogla chuckled, not quite used to hearing Tyler censor them.

It seemed the only one Tyler didn't censor was Ryan and Brock, both of which had refused to join in the swimming fun, although Ryan had stayed outside. He just glowered from the trees in his gray hoodie. Everyone else had joined in the fun at the lake, swimming and splashing around. Terroriser soon tackled Ohm and took his gun, spraying him in the face and yelling in his Arnold voice.

"Hey, Moo, when will those burgers be done?

Ryan called from the shore. He sounded annoyed, and when Moo walked out of the water to grab a towel he stepped away.

"Right now, just wanted to give them a moment to cook."

Moo said while smiling. Ryan scowled but was quick to grab a plate as Moo served them on a tray. Soon everyone was out of the water and eating Moo's burgers, which Vanoss will admit we're amazing. Moo of course humbly disregarded the many compliments he got for the food, which everyone then began to bombard him with.

"I don't think I've ever had a burger as good as this!"

Evan said, sitting next to Vanoss in the grass.

"Even better than mine?"

Asked Tyler, sitting next to Moo and Ohm. Evan blinked when he realized what he said and smiled.

"Well, yours are good too-"

"I'm just teasing,"

Tyler chuckled, cutting Evan's response off.

"I agree that these burgers are fantastic."

Moo rolled his eyes.

"I bet your burgers are really good as well, you should've helped me cook!"

Tyler chuckled,

"Maybe next time."

Evan perked up.

"You mean we're going to do this again?"

Vanoss grinned.

"I don't see why not!"

Jonathan and David, who had mostly stayed on the edge of the group for both eating and swimming, now stood up.

"Excuse us but we must return to the lab. David, grab some food for Brian."

Jonathan added the last sentence as he turned away, and David quickly grabbed one of the extra burgers before preparing it for Brian.

Vanoss watched the two scientists walk back to the house before frowning. They still hadn't told anyone about Brian's kidney failure, although Brian's constant state of sickness seemed to have everyone worried enough. Vanoss glanced at Moo who was looking at him, their silent agreement to not tell anyone about Brian's health seemingly hanging in the air.

Jonathan wasn't here...they could tell everyone what was really wrong with Brian...

"You guys want to get back in the lake?"

Asked Ohm, standing up and throwing his plate away.

Vanoss stood after finishing his burger and stretched.

"I'm up if you guys are."

Evan stayed sitting, he was about halfway done with his burger.

"Can we play a board game?"

He asked quietly. Most of the guys had already stood up and were getting ready to jump back into the water, the only ones still sitting were Evan, Craig, and Marcel.

"Sure, we'll just swim while you finish up."

Evan smiled and nodded before Vanoss suddenly felt Terroriser and Nogla grab hi.

"Hey what're you doing?"

Vanoss asked. They were both grinning and hefting Vanoss toward the lake.

"Hey, no stop!"

Vanoss yelled, realizing what they were doing and fighting back.

"Come on, you wanna swim!"

Nogla laughed as he and Terroriser finally dragged Vanoss to the edge of the lake.

"See ya!"

Terroriser said before he and Nogla threw Vanoss into the lake. He landed with a loud splash before they jumped in after him.

They swam for another half hour before they finally went inside to play board games. They didn't have any video games on PC neither did they have any consoles to play on; which surprised Vanoss considering him and his friends had entire careers dependent on them. They played a couple games of Uno; both classic and the strange rules on the computer game, as well as some Monopoly and Life. Evan and his friends seemed to know all the tricks to the games, beating them at every one. They were finishing up one last game of Uno and both Craig and Tyler were on Uno, with Evan trying to teach Vanoss how to play.

"You have to play that card!"

Evan said, pointing at a yellow reversal in Vanoss's deck.

"But that'll take it back to Tyler's turn!"

Vanoss argued while Tyler was smiling victoriously.

"I know! You have to trust me!"

Evan said, staring pleadingly at Vanoss.

"Are you cheating? How do you know this will work?"

Evan blinked defensively.

"I've never cheated! I just know!"

Vanoss groaned then played the reversal, turning it back to Tyler's turn.

"Dang it! You're too good Evan!"

Tyler laughed, grabbing four cards before he finally played a yellow 4.

"See? I told you!"

Evan said with a large smile. Vanoss gave him a small noogie and grinned while Nogla managed to make Craig draw 2 cards. Finally, it was back to Vanoss's turn and Tyler was back to Uno.

"Okay, what do I play?"

Vanoss asked Evan. Evan stared at his cards for a while before saying slowly,

"Play the green 3."

Vanoss played the card and Tyler put his wild on the deck.

"I win."

He said with a grin. Vanoss frowned and turned to Evan.

"What the hell? You told me to play the wrong card!"

Evan stared in shock at Vanoss and whispered,

"You would've lost either way-"

"I lost because of you! We had one card left and I bet if I played the red 4 earlier we would've won!"

Vanoss could see tears beginning to gather in Evan's eyes before he hung his head.

"Sorry, Vanoss."

"You should be!"

Vanoss yelled before he stomped off to his guest room and slammed the door. 

 

***

 

(INO- Tyler)

Tyler stared in shock as Vanoss left Evan crying, stomping off to his room. He rushed to Evan's side and began comforting him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Hey it's okay, I bet he didn't mean it. He's just caught up in the game. Remember how Brock would do this too?"

Evan sniffled for a moment before finally nodding. Tyler smiled softly.

"See? So I'll go call him down and then he can apologize. Would that make you feel better?"

Evan gave him a small nod but stopped Tyler when he stood up.

"Don't be too mean, he's right."

Tyler tilted his head.

"Right about what?"

Evan sniffled and looked like he was about to cry again.

"I should have told him to play the red 4 two turns ago, then he could've won."

Tyler smiled and patted his head.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you anyway."

Evan looked up at Tyler, wiping a tear away.

"You think so?"

"I know so, he's really nice. I'm sure after he calms down he will happily apologize."

Evan sniffled before smiling.

"Okay. Thank you."

Tyler stood up and walked to Vanoss's room, knocking on the door.

"Vanoss? Can we talk?"

There was silence before Vanoss opened the door slowly, regret and guilt thick on his face.

"Can I come in?"

Tyler asked. Vanoss nodded and opened the door enough for him to enter. Tyler walked inside and Vanoss shut the door before sitting on the bed.

"Look I'm sorry for making Evan cr-"

"Evan wanted to apologize."

Tyler said simply, purposefully cutting Vanoss off.

"What?"

"He should've told you to play your red 4 earlier but he didn't."

Vanoss shook his head.

"I don't care about that anymore. I don't know what got into me, and I feel really bad about making Evan cry."

Tyler placed a hand on his shoulder, not sure yet if he was the type of person who was calmed with hugs or not.

"I'm sure if you just apologize he'll forgive you, he really looks up to you."

Vanoss glanced at Tyler and scoffed.

"After what I did? I'd be surprised if he looks at me anymore."

Tyler chuckled softly.

"You'd be surprised, Evan's very forgiving."

Vanoss smiled, then after a moment, it faded to a frown.

"If we're the same person, why are we so different?"

Tyler blinked at the question but smiled.

"Because you aren't the same people, you guys come from different backgrounds and have experienced different things. The only thing that's the same is the people in your life, and your looks and your names."

Vanoss was quiet, but he nodded.

"So how about we go out there and apologize, then we can play more games? I heard they wanted to get started on some get-to-know-you game. Maybe we can learn more about each other."

Vanoss smiled, then stood up.

"Alright. Thanks for talking with me."

Tyler grinned.

"No problem, it's what I do best."


	15. Chapter 15 (Normal Tyler)

The guards left, leaving the guys in their cell.

"Are you guys okay? Besides, you know..."

Tyler didn't finish as they somewhat nodded. Mini was taking shaky breathes, being extremely careful with his right shoulder that was burned the worst. Marcel was drowsy, the electricity had drained him of all he had and he collapsed into the small bed that was in their cell. Scotty kept insisting he was fine, and he seemed the best off, even if he winced at the slightest touch.

Tyler leaned against the corner of the room, the others falling asleep on the floor. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault they had gotten so hurt.

_I could've lied at the beginning, saved them from everything._

__

__

Tyler sighed and looked out the small window near the ceiling, just big enough for him to see the sky beginning to lighten. He knew they had been awake all night, but he still didn't feel sleep tug at him; the nerves of this place with psychotic Evan leading them had him too worried.

His friends were still asleep hours later when someone brought some food down to them; a plate of bread and veggies, and a couple bottles of water. Tyler grabbed the tray gratefully and took his share, heading back to his corner and sliding down the wall until he sat on the ground. He ate quickly, sipping his water to preserve it as long as possible. He was alone for several more hours, and finally, sleep began to tug on his eyelids.

He dozed off, only waking up when he heard a soft chuckle. He blinked his eyes open to see Mini sitting beside him, Marcel and Scotty sitting on the bed.

Marcel was speaking.

"Okay okay, my turn. Um...oh! Mister Carrot has just escaped space prison and now has to make it to his spaceship before the police catch him."

"And...action!"

Mini grinned, clapping his hands together.

Scotty was holding one of his carrots and had it "run" across his lap toward his slice of bread.

**"We've got you surrounded Mister Carrot,"**

****

****

Scott began in a deep voice, holding a piece of broccoli,

**"Come peacefully and we won't kill you."**

****

****

Mini scoffed.

"Blunt."

Scotty smiled then returned to his food.

**"You'll never take me alive bitches!"**

****

****

He said in his normal voice before making "pew" sounds. He had his other veggies fall dead before making his carrot run to the slice of bread and fly away.

"Damn, Mister Carrot's a badass."

Marcel chuckled.

Tyler smiled.

"You guys are so fucking weird."

They all looked at Tyler and smiled.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake!"

Mini said, eating one of his cauliflowers. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I was awake the whole time, you guys just couldn't tell."

Scotty laughed and Marcel almost choked on his bread.

"No, you were out, were balancing carrots on your nose earlier."

Mini said with a wide grin.

"You bitches!"

Tyler scoffed, grinning.

"Then one fell and I named it Mister Carrot,"

Scotty said, holding up his carrot.

"We started sending him on epic missions."

Tyler chuckled and grabbed one of Mini's cucumbers.

"I got one for you: the evil broccoli king has taken Mister Carrot's lover, Miss Cucumber,"

He handed Scott the vegetable.

"And she's guarded by the bread dragon, action!"

Tyler smirked as Scotty paused, seeming to try and make a story out of what Tyler said. Marcel and Mini were smiling, waiting to see what Scotty came up with. Finally, he began...

**"King broccoli! What have you done with Miss cucumber?"**

****

****

**"Why I've locked her away, you'll never find her! Plus, she's guarded by a giant dragon! You'll die before you can save her!"**

****

****

**"Not if I can do anything about it!"**

****

****

_The kind and carrot are locked in ferocities battle, until King Broccoli slips off the edge of a cliff, and is holding in for dear life._

__

__

**"Tell me where she is and I'll save you."**

****

****

_Mister Carrot says, offering his hand to the king._

__

__

**"Never! I will never befriend the one who killed my wife!"**

****

****

(There were gasps from the guys.)

**"It was an accident! I didn't mean to push mother off the stairs!"**

****

****

(More gasps.)

**"I disown you son. But if you follow where the sun sets, you can find your love."**

****

****

_King Broccoli then let go and plummeted off the cliff, dying._

__

__

_Mister Carrot grieves before walking away._

__

__

**"Now to find my hoe."**

****

****

(The guys break off into laughter.)

_Mister Carrot follows the sun when it sets, and soon, he sees a castle in the distance, a large dragon swooping overhead._

__

__

**"Don't worry my love! I'll save you!"**

****

****

_Mister Carrot managed to dodge the dragon and makes it inside the castle, climbing several hundred stairs before making it to Miss Cucumber's room._

__

__

_He opens the door to see Miss Cucumber, making out with the dragon!_

__

__

**"You bitch!"**

****

****

_He yells. Miss Cucumber turns to look at him._

__

__

**"We were engaged!"**

****

****

_Yells Mister Carrot. Miss Cucumber throws her ring at Mister Carrot._

__

__

**"I love Mister Dragon more!"**

****

****

**"What are you saying?"**

****

****

_Mister Carrot asked. Miss Cucumber took a step closer._

__

__

**"I have a boyfriend."**

****

****

The guys erupted into laughter and were soon in tears.

"I can't breathe!"

Mini laughed while curled on the floor. Tyler was wheezing and Marcel was collapsed on the bed. Scotty was bowing and everyone was clapping.

"Oh my God you guys are so loud."

Everyone fell silent to stare at the newcomer on the other side of the door.

"What? Never seen a guy in a mask before?"

The guys all glanced at each other, trying to ensure that they all saw the same thing.

The man in the hockey mask leaned leisurely against the barred door, staring with mock interest.

"Name's Delirious, I'm here to get you suckers outta here."

Delirious pulled out a ring of keys, glancing around before unlocking the door.

"Let's go."

The guys scrambled out of the cell, and Delirious grabbed an AR15 that was leaning against the wall.

"What's that for?"

Scotty asked, watching the gun carefully. Delirious scoffed.

"What, you thought I wouldn't kill a few people?"

He giggled and gestured down the hall where a few bloody bodies laid. The guys gasped and Delirious pulled Tyler's sleeve, pulling him close.

"You do look just like Ty, fascinating."

He then shoved Tyler away and shot at a wall where a pile of explosives sat, causing a loud boom.

Delirious laughed then shoved the guys toward it. Through the powdered concrete, Tyler saw a ladder and started climbing while he heard a commotion behind him. He started helping his friends up while Delirious was cackling, letting fly round after round of bullets toward the hallway.

"Come on Delirious!"

Tyler called, trying to get as far away from the building as possible. Delirious cast a narrow-eyed glance at him then shot one more person before climbing up after them.

"Into the car."

He said, jumping into a Bugatti. The guys looked at each other, surprised, then climbed in. Tyler took shotgun and Delirious cackled as they sped away, bullets following them.

Delirious rounded a few corners but it wasn't long until they could hear other cars following them, bullets hitting the body of the car.

"Damn bitches, I just got this car fixed!"

Delirious growled, glancing back. He leaned down toward Tyler and pulled a gun out from the foot space.

"Steer while I take care of them."

Delirious told Tyler, leaning out the window with the automatic rifle. Tyler gasped and grabbed the wheel as they swerved into oncoming traffic. Delirious was letting fly several rounds of bullets and Tyler could hear the screeching of tires behind him and return fire was beginning to shatter the bullet-proof glass in the back. Delirious suddenly slipped back into the car and grabbed the wheel, swerving the car down a narrow turn, barely missing the barrier dividing the turn from the road.

"Almost missed our turn."

Delirious grumbled, glancing at the rearview mirror as the gunfire faded into the distance.

"Bitches ruined my car."

He snapped. Tyler pressed himself into his seat and stared ahead, watching building fly past as they resumed weaving through traffic.

"What the-"

Several cars appeared on the road, blocking traffic and causing a storm of honks as cars came to a stop.

"Mother fucking..."

Delirious sighed as he looked around, not taking his foot off the accelerator.

"Maybe we should-"

"Shut up!"

Delirious snapped at Scotty. Delirious swerved off the road, driving on the sidewalk as pedestrians dove out of the way. Blood splattered the windshield and Delirious swerved back into the road, turning on his windshield wipers.

"Everyone just loves ruining my shit..."

He sighed, watching the blockade fade into the distance. Finally, it seemed they had lost their pursuers and sped along in silence before slowing down and stopping in front of a large building. There was a large garage door near the front that opened up, revealing about 6 people, none of which Tyler recognized. Delirious rolled down his window and snapped,

"Out."

To Tyler and his friends. They stepped out of the car and Delirious held a hand out. One of the guys sighed and walked toward Delirious, handing him a stack of cash. Delirious giggled and smelled it.

"Mmm...50 mil smells great."

Before laughing maniacally and rolling up his window and speeding off. The guys ushered Tyler and the others inside.

"Come on, boss wants to see ya."

It was only then that Tyler recognized Brian. He was the leader of the guys in the garage, and he had an eye patch over his left eye. He wore a black leather jacket like the other guys, and his hair was beginning to get long enough to roughly cover his eye patch.

"Brian?"

Mini asked, looking at him with his head slightly tilted. The Brian stopped and glanced back at Craig, a cold curiosity bubbling in his eyes.

"Call me B. No more, no less."

He then turned back and continued leading everyone inside before closing the garage. B brought them into an elevator and clicked the top floor, level 9. As they waited in silence, Tyler stared at his hands as he fiddled with them. He couldn't help feeling nervous about what he'd see, or more like who he'd see at the top. Fortunately, it seemed these people were nicer, at least, nice enough to not handcuff or blind them. When the elevator finally dinged, Tyler looked up as everyone filed out. They were in a large, spacious office, with a desk near a large window and two branch-off rooms. The group lead Tyler and the others toward the desk, where he instantly recognized himself seated. Another Marcel was standing to his left, and another Craig to his right.

"The people you asked for, sir."

B said when they reached the table, stepping to the side so the other Tyler could see them.

"Thank you, you can leave now."

B blinked in surprise.

"What? But sir, what if they're dangerous?"

The other Tyler smirked, gesturing to Marcel and Craig to his sides.

"I have my guards, and an emergency button if needs be."

B frowned, then motioned for his troop to go back to the elevator.

"You heard him, head out."

They then waited until they were in the elevator and the doors closed before the other Tyler began.

"So, I see our sources were correct; you four look identical to myself and my men. Call me Ty, what are your names?"

Tyler paused, glancing back to ensure his friends were still with him and not some torture chamber. He then took a deep breath before slowly saying,

"Tyler. This is Marcel, Scotty, and Mini."

Ty nodded, then gestured to his guards.

"Similar names, although I see Craig is different."

"Actually no,"

Mini began, speaking up,

"My real name is Craig, I just go by Mini."

Ty nodded, then leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on his desk.

"So tell me, where are you guys from to be so similar? Are you twins separated at birth?"

Tyler ground his teeth and frowned.

"Well...not exactly."

Ty lifted an eyebrow slightly but continued leaning back.

"No? Well then are you from a different gang? Did you pay for surgery to sneak into ours?"

He said the last one with a bit of an accusing glare but Tyler shook his head.

"No, but I...don't know how you'll react to the truth."

He said the last part quietly to himself and Y put his feet back down, leaning forward.

"What was that?"

Tyler sighed.

"I'll tell you the truth, but first I have to make sure you won't hurt my friends."

Ty narrowed his eyes, then nodded.

"Alright, I swear to not harm your friends in any way."

"And that you'll believe what I'm about to say."

Tyler added, anxiety building in his chest. Ty tilted his head and said,

"I'm listening."

Tyler glanced at his friends who gave him an encouraging nod, then took a deep breath.

"We're from another dimension. We just happened to end up in an alleyway next to Evan's place."

Ty stared at them for several minutes, almost like he was trying to comprehend that they weren't lying.

"How did you get to this dimension?"

He said finally, leaning back in his chair again.

"It was an accident, we went in at the wrong time."

Scotty said, fidgeting with something in his hands. Ty glanced at him, then nodded slowly.

"So is there any way to get you back to your dimension?"

The guys glanced at each other before Tyler bit his lip.

"Maybe if we can open a portal we can go through..."

Ty frowned and leaned back more, putting his feet on the desk.

"Maybe..."

He mumbled, putting his feet back down.

"Let's head to the lab."

Ty stood up, and his guards ushered them to follow him back into the elevator. They entered and Ty hit the basement button, one floor below where they had entered.

When they finally reached the basement and the door opened, Ty lead them through a vast machinery-covered room, contraptions of all sort decorating the space. There were several dozen workers as well, all of them testing or building something. Somebody in a lab coat approached them though, and the guys recognized him through the goggles and messy hair.

"Scott, I have a request."

Ty said to the scientist, the Scotty with Tyler staring at him in interest.

"These four are from a different dimension, and we need your help to try and open a portal for them to go back."

Scott blinked in surprise then walked back to a computer, Ty and the others following him.

"I have done a few tests with portals and space-time, but thought of it as near impossible. But if they were able to..."

He typed a few things into his computer and clicked a few icons.

"I might be able to open one up."

Tyler glanced at his friends and they all smiled.

"So, does your dimension carry the same technology as ours?"

Scott asked, glancing a Tyler. Tyler thought for a moment.

"I think so..."

Scott nodded and typed a few more things before a blueprint appeared.

"Does this look about right?"

Tyler looked at the circle-shaped machine and paused.

He had never seen the machine that opened the original portal, but it looked close to how portals looked in tv shows and movies.

"Yeah, looks right."

Scott smiled and typed away at his computer, making small edits before printing it out.

"Alright, guys,"

Scott called, catching the scientist's attention.

"We got a big project that we need to be done ASAP. Let's get to work."

Scott placed the blueprints on a table and soon the table was swarmed by scientists, taking their roles immediately. Ty smiled, then turned to Tyler.

"All you have to do now is wait. Anything we can get you before we show you your rooms?"

Tyler blinked at his kindness and Mini spoke up.

"Um, we were hurt pretty bad at Evan's. Can we get some medical help?"

Ty frowned worriedly then nodded.

"Of course, follow me."


	16. Chapter 16 (INO Jonathan)

Jonathan headed straight toward Brain's room with David close behind. It had been 3 days since the portal incident, and they had established a sort of doctor's office in his room, with monitors that showed his pulse, oxygen levels, and other assorted health things.

He let David take over with helping Brian as he had taken a few courses in pediatrics. He was a qualified nurse, although he had more fun helping Jonathan with his nuclear sciences and physics. Tyler would also occasionally help them, he had taken a few psychology classes and helped with subjects and patients.

As they entered Brian's room David knocked on the door to wake him up. Brian blinked awake and gave a small smile when he saw Jonathan and David.

"Hey, guys."

He croaked, his voice weak.

"How are you feeling?"

David asked.

"I've been better, but the medication helped with the pain."

"And you said that the pain was in your lower back, a bit to the right?"

Jonathan didn't know much about human health, but he at least knew his anatomy.

Brian nodded, rubbing the spot sensitively.

"It hasn't been hurting too bad, but the medication might be wearing off."

David nodded and picked up his notebook from where he had left it on Brian's dresser.

"If you don't mind we'll be running a few more tests on you than usual."

Brian shrugged and gave a small smile.

"That's fine, I'm not doing anything anyways."

David nodded, then began doing routine tests on Brian. Taking his blood pressure, (high as always), checking his reflexes, and having him perform everything needs on a physical exam.

Brian seemed to get a little worn out as they neared the end of the exam; having half his normal lung capacity and being in bed the past few days must've really drained him.

_But we need this. This is the subtlest way we can help him._

__

__

Finally, the test was over and David helped Brian back into bed.

"Sorry for the longer test today, just making sure everything is working fine."

Brian smiled groggily and yawned.

"It's fine, I think I'll just take a nap."

David smiled and nodded, writing a few more things down on the physical exam sheet.

Brian was soon asleep and Jonathan stood from where he sat on a couch.

"So? Did he pass?"

David looked back over what he had written and sighed.

"Barely. Are you sure Anthony will get Brian in?"

Jonathan nodded.

"He's the head surgeon, anything he says goes."

David frowned but nodded.

"Did you get that dialysis machine?"

He asked after a moment. Jonathan nodded and pulled a cube from his pokey, placing it on the ground before it began unfolding itself. After the machine finished David walked toward it.

"You know how to use it right?"

Jonathan asked. David scoffed.

"Of course I know how. I'm just worried he'll feel the after effects. But that's why we're doing this nocturnally..."

"Well, that and he can't know he only has one functioning kidney."

David gave a small smile and continued hooking Brian up to the machine.

"There, let's start it up."

He said after a while. Jonathan turned the machine on, and it began pumping Brian's blood through a tube, cleaning it before sending it back to him.

"How long will this take?"

Jonathan asked while David began cleaning up a bit.

"Usually about 6 hours, but it'll be shorter when we start putting him on dialysis during his afternoon naps and at night."

Jonathan nodded, then checked the time.

_2:00 pm._

__

__

"I'm going to work on the portal. Do you want to help me?"

David glanced up and nodded eagerly, and Jonathan chuckled.

"Okay, But you're on monitor duty."

David began to gather his things and Jonathan placed a small camera next to Brian's bed.

"Just connect it to your phone and it'll be ready to go. "

Jonathan said as he began to walk out of the room.

"I'll meet you down there."

David nodded and Jonathan left, making his way downstairs. He saw everyone else playing some game at the table, Scotty was winning.

"How are you guys so good at games?"

Ohm asked, holding the cards in his hand worriedly. Scotty chuckled and Marcel smiled.

Jonathan continued down and entered the test room, where he had already constructed a rough blueprint for the portal modification.

His goal was to electrify the portal and get it to turn cyan, then go in and lock the portal to find Tyler and everyone.

_If the cyan portal even leads anywhere._

__

__

He couldn't shake the feeling that Tyler and the others were gone, lost in space.

He sighed and hooked up his new machine, setting the electric intensity to low.

_I don't want to fry the portal._

__

__

Jonathan set up a test run to make sure the electricity would arc correctly, then stepped out of the test room and into the control room. When he reached the window he clicked on his recorder.

"Test 1, portal modifier run. In 3...2...1..."

He clicked the button on the remote and the boxy machine beside the portal sparked to life, the electricity arcing perfectly into the portal.

"Perfect test, electricity arcing perfectly. Ending test in-"

Jonathan was cut off as there was suddenly a boom, and his heart skipped a beat. He looked up to see the portal modifier still running, but now more electricity was branching across the room, building in color.

"Red lightning?"

He whispered to himself. The lightning then struck the portal, causing it to activate and glow brightly. When it settled, a red portal hummed softly in the machine, instead of the usual violet.

Jonathan blinked, then made sure he was still recording.

"A red portal has activated, most likely because of the lower electricity usage. Investigating now."

Jonathan clicked off his recorder and headed back to the test room, walking in slowly. Suddenly he heard David running down the stairs and turned to meet him.

"What are you doing? Why is the portal activated?"

Jonathan held up a hand to silence him.

"I was running a test, the portal wasn't supposed to activate."

He walked inside, David following him.

"Why is it red?"

He asked, staring at the portal with wide eyes. Jonathan frowned.

"I don't know."

"How did it activate?"

"The portal modifier. I was going to turn it on with the portal already on, but it activated the portal itself."

They walked closer and Jonathan could tell something was off, the matter in the portal seemed to be in a constant state of falling, whereas the violet portal would bubble and move like water.

"Something's wrong. Why don't you head to the control room while I investigate?"

Jonathan said, turning to David. David looked up from the notes he was scratching down on his notepad and blinked.

"You're not going to lock the portal again, are you?"

Jonathan chuckled and handed the remote to David.

"I promise. I was to see where it leads if it leads anywhere."

David took the remote with a nod and left the test room, coming on to the intercom when he reached the control room.

"Alright, red portal test. Enter at will."

Jonathan nodded, then reached a hand toward the portal. It felt the same as the original portal, similar to a non-newtonian substance. He reached further until he felt something stop him, not allowing him to move any further in.

He frowned.

"I can't go any further."

He was about a foot in, only as thick as the portal itself.

"What's stopping you?"

David asked over the intercom. Jonathan shook his head.

"I don't know."

He felt around the wall a bit, it could bend, but not very far. It was like the exit portal refused to open.

"It almost feels like leather."

He said quietly to himself. Finally, he pulled his arm back in and investigated it, seeing it was the same as before.

"Returning to control room for results. Shut it down."

Jonathan saw David nod and left the test room, hearing the hum of the portal fade away. He entered the control room and typed his notes into the computer, before checking the time.

_5:00 pm._

__

__

"Do you think Tyler had dinner ready? I'm hungry."

David checked his watch and nodded.

"Maybe, although he may take longer with everyone here."

Jonathan nodded and crossed his arms.

"Then let's stay down here. Not feeling much to socializing right now."

David nodded and sat in his chair, pressing a button and making a monitor lower from the ceiling.

"Netflix?"

David asked, holding the remote to the television. Jonathan chuckled,

"Sure, why not?"


	17. Chapter 17 (Normal Tyler)

Tyler yawned as he walked out of his room. He had checked the clock beside his bed and knew it was around 1 in the Afternoon, which made him smile happily. It felt good to get back to his normal sleep schedule. He walked upstairs to the main living room area, seeing Mini, Scotty, and Marcel already awake and playing some kind of board game.

"Wow, bored enough to play that?"

He joked, smiling. Mini glanced at him after moving his piece.

"They don't have any video games, it's better than nothing."

Tyler walked closer, realizing what game they were playing.

"You guys are playing Chutes and Ladders, there has to be a better game than this."

Marcel scoffed as he moved his piece and climbed a ladder.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Tyler chuckled and sat down to watch.

It had been 3 days since they ended up here, in some gang-riddled city. The guys had gotten all bandaged up, and were still a little sensitive, especially Mini. Scott, the scientist, would send a messenger to them every evening, saying how he thought he was getting close and would soon be able to send them home.

Scotty moved 4 spaces and was forced down the longest slide in the game.

"This is BULLSHIT!"

He raged, throwing his character across the room. The guys laughed and suddenly Tyler felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Tyler?"

The guy asked. Tyler recognized him as Smii7y, one of Scott's messengers.

"Hey Sm- Lucas, what's up?"

"Scott wanted you downstairs, says it's urgent."

Lucas said before vanishing back downstairs. Tyler glanced at his friends who had paused their game to listen, and they stood up.

"Let's check it out."

Marcel said, taking the lead. Tyler gave a small sigh of relief, it was about time he didn't have to lead the group.

As they walked downstairs they could see all the scientists beginning to hurry to the back of the lab, where they met up with Lucas as he grabbed a stack of papers.

"Come along, Scott's over here."

Lucas lead. The guys followed him until they reached the herd rod scientists, who quickly opened up to let them through.

"Tyler, welcome. I believe we have a breakthrough, but we'll wait for Ty to arrive."

Scott said, leading them closer to the large contraption.

It looked like the machine in the blueprints, the classic movie-portal-machine.

Ty soon arrived, the crowd splitting to let him through. His guards were with him but they eyed the crowd more than Tyler and his friends. Ty patted Tyler on his back and smiled happily.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Tyler glanced at him and smiled.

Honestly, he couldn't wait to see his friends again. He missed them so much.

He gave Ty a nod and Ty chuckled.

"Alright, Scott let's see it!"

Ty announced, looking at his top scientist. Scott nodded then pressed a few buttons on a panel before a loud whirring sound began. The sound increased in volume, then small sparks of electricity began on the edges of the machine, quickly growing in intensity and color. It started as red, then quickly changed to orange before finally yellow. The yellow lighting began to surround the portal, arcing and swirling around before finally, with a loud boom, a yellow portal opened.

"Yes! It works! I did it!"

Scott exclaimed, leaping around. Mini glanced back at the guys and a small smile danced on his lips.

"We're going home..."

He whispered, disbelief thick in his voice.

"We're going home!"

Tyler yelled, bringing all of them together for a group hug. When they finished, Tyler turned to Ty and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for everything, I think you saved our lives."

Ty chuckled and pulled Tyler off of him.

"Of course, anything for someone who looks as beautiful as me."

He added with a wink. Tyler chuckled, then felt a tug on his sleeve.

He looked over to see Marcel, pulling him toward the portal.

"Let's go! I want some pizza."

Tyler chuckled, then they all stood at the entrance of the portal.

"Why is the portal yellow? Don't we need a blue one or something?"

Scotty asked after a moment. Mini shrugged.

"I think it's just because we're in a different dimension. Let's just go through and if it isn't we can come back."

The guys nodded at this, then turned and waved a goodbye to the large group of scientists. Tyler gave Ty a final smile, then turned to enter the portal as a loud explosion sounded behind them. Everyone turned to see the back wall of the lab blown open, a stream of guys with guns running inside. They opened fire on the scientists and Tyler stared in horror as bodies fell around him. He heard Delirious's voice and could see him leading the group with a minigun, firing in all directions.

"A BILLION DOLLARS!"

He was screaming, laughing maniacally. Ty scowled and turned to his guards.

"Get me a weapon!"

His guards nodded and vanished, then he turned to the guys.

"It's Evan. You need to get out of here."

Tyler blinked, then turned to Mini who was holding his shoulder.

"Go!"

Tyler said, ushering him through. Mini ran toward the portal before vanishing.

"Go, Marcel!"

Tyler yelled over the gunfire as Ty's crew began to fire back.

"You better get your ass in there after me!"

He yelled before sprinting through. Tyler grabbed Scotty and was going to drag him through when Scotty stopped.

"No! Look!"

Tyler looked at him as the gunfire slowed, and looked to see Ty was at knifepoint with Evan, who was grinning wickedly.

"Thank you for your portal, I've always wanted to take over new places."

Ty growled and pulled something out of his pocket. He glanced at Tyler and yelled,

"GO! NOW!"

He then pulled the pin and Tyler gasped as it landed next to him.

"He's blowing it up! Stop them!"

Evan yelled as he slit Ty's throat, dropping him as he slumped over. Gunfire began to fly around Scotty and Tyler and Tyler yanked Scotty toward the few more feet toward the portal as the grenade exploded, launching them through and destroying the portal.


	18. Chapter 18 (Normal Tyler)

.

..

...

Tyler blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sun.

The ringing in his ears was almost unbearable, but it was slowly fading away.

He coughed and some dust flew out of his lungs and onto the sand beside him.

"Are you okay?"

The voice was echoey and distant, but he recognized it as Mini.

"What the fuck happened? I thought you were right behind me!"

That was Marcel.

"Wh-where's...Scotty...?"

Tyler finally choked out, glancing around as his vision returned.

"He's right here."

Mini said, helping lead Tyler toward him. Although he could only crawl toward his friend.

"Scotty?"

He asked, shaking his shoulders. Scotty coughed and blinked several times before looking at Tyler, his eyes hazy.

"Tyler..."

He choked, gasping for air.

"I was shot..."

Tyler felt his heart stop and everything went silent. His senses returned instantly and he blinked.

"What?"

"I was shot...in the chest."

Scotty coughed, holding a hand over his heart. Tyler moved it away and saw his hand coated in blood before pressing it back down.

"O-okay...y-you're going to b-be fine. Just hang on, we'll get you home safe."

Scotty coughed again, this time blood was on his lips.

"N-no...Tyler... I...w-won't...make it."

Tyler could feel tears sliding down his face, and his breathing quickened.

"N-no, you're fine. You've lasted this long in that fucking hell you can make it now. I'll call the ambulance..."

He trailed off as Scotty grabbed his hand and began reaching into his pants pocket, moving the hand stopping the bleeding.

"No! What are you-"

Scotty cut him off with a groan and finally pulled what he wanted out of his pocket.

It was Mister Carrot.

"What the- why the fuck do you still have this thing?"

Tyler asked, his heart lodged in his throat.

"I was keeping it...to remember how even though we almost died...we still made stupid ass jokes..."

He chuckled softly, pushing him into a coughing fit.

Tyler blinked and shook his head.

"No no no, Scotty stop talking you need to live."

Scott smiled weakly and continued anyway.

"I...want you...to have him..."

Tyler looked at the Carrot Scotty was pressing into his hand and held it loosely.

"But you're going to want it back in the hospital..."

Tyler choked out, his voice now breaking as a sob wedged itself in his throat.

"And...tell Chrissy I...love her."

Scotty finished as his eyes rolled back.

"No, you'll tell her yourself! You'll tell her Scott! You'll-...you...you'll tell her..."

Tyler began to sob as Scotty sighed, falling still.

.

..

...

He didn't know how long he sat there, hunched over Scotty. He pulled his friend in for a hug and rocked back and forth, just whimpering, "Scotty...Scotty..." into his body.

The sky began to darken and the heat left Scotty's body. Tyler had stopped crying hours prior but was still rocking slowly, holding Scott close.

He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Mini staring at him dully, grief in his eyes.

"We have to go..."

He said softly, his tone gentle. Tyler sniffled.

"What do we do with Scotty?"

Tyler's voice was rough and croaky, and his eyes were dry from lack of tears.

Marcel walked toward Mini, their expressions near identical.

"We have to leave him, there's no way to explain it to the cops. They'll think we killed him."

Tyler blinked.

"Why the fuck would they think that? He was our FRIEND."

Marcel raised his hands defensively, but his voice stayed monotone.

"And we know that, but the police doesn't know shit. If you want, we can bury him somewhere, just not in a graveyard."

Tyler looked back down at the sand, resuming his rocking.

"Scotty doesn't deserve that. He deserves a parade in his honor."

Tyler heard Marcel sigh behind him, then Mini spoke up.

"I can go home really quick, grab a shovel. There is a place nearby we can bury him at."

Tyler glanced up at Mini, then looked at Scotty, laying him down.

"Okay...but what about his girlfriend?"

Marcel and Mini glanced at each other before Marcel spoke.

"We'll have to tell her later. And it should be in person. Mini, why don't you get your car and grab the shovel, then you can come back and help us get Scotty in your car."

Mini nodded and disappeared over the fence, leaving Tyler still kneeling in the sand and Marcel behind him. Tyler glanced at the carrot in his hand, one of the few things he realized wasn't coated in Scotty's blood.

Tyler looked around, realizing the sun was on the brink of setting on the open ocean. He hadn't even fully registered they were back on the beach, where it had all started.

"How are you feeling?"

Marcel asked, crouching down next to Tyler. Tyler rubbed his face, then mumbled,

"Drained. Like I've done shit."

Marcel rubbed his back and Tyler curled his legs up to tuck his head behind.

"Don't blame this on yourself, I'm sure it was just a matter of wrong place at the wrong time."

He paused for a while before he finally asked,

"What happened that kept you guys?"

Tyler sighed.

"Evan broke in. He threatened Ty and Ty told us to go through after throwing a grenade. Evan killed him and they shot at us. Then the grenade blew up and forced us out before destroying the portal."

Tyler paused, watching the waves lap at the shore.

"It should've been me."

He finally whispered. Marcel must've heard because he turned to look at Tyler in shock.

"What? Why?"

"Why was I able to get out without a scratch? And he dies? That's not...that's not fair."

Tyler could feel sadness well up in him again, but no tears fell.

No matter how bad he wanted them.

"Don't say that. I know you're upset, we all are. Let's just get him buried somewhere we'll remember and then we can all go to the hotel and sleep."

Tyler nodded, looking back at Scotty. He glanced at Mister Carrot, still gripped in his left hand.

"What are you going to do with Mister Carrot?"

Marcel asked, sitting beside Tyler. Tyler scoffed softly.

"Keep him as long as I can I guess. One of his dying wishes was for me to keep him."

Tyler had a small smile pull at his lips, but it quickly faded when he registered he said 'dying wish'.

He sighed.

"What did we have to do to get in this situation?"

He asked, leaning his head on Marcel's shoulder. Marcel chuckled softly.

"I don't know. Do who knows what on YouTube and get great friends, then decide it was time to meet Delirious. I think there was a portal somewhere after that."

They chuckled softly, watching as the sun began to spread its orange wings across the beach.

A few minutes passed until they heard someone walking up the beach and turned to see who it was.

"Sorry to ruin the moment,"

Mini said a small smile on his face.

"But you'll never guess who I found."

Delirious turned the corner, wearing his mask. He took it off when he saw Tyler and Marcel, before glancing at Scotty.

"W-what the fuck happened?"

He asked, blinking. Marcel stood up, holding a hand out to Tyler to help him stand.

It took him a moment, but finally, Tyler stood up, walking toward Delirious on stiff legs.

"We'll worry about filling you in later, let's get Scotty buried."

Marcel said, placing a hand on Delirious's shoulder. Delirious froze and looked back at Scott.

"You m-mean he's DEAD?"

Tyler glanced back at Scotty, then closed his eyes and nodded.

"Have you told Chrissy yet?"

Delirious asked after a moment. Marcel shook his head.

"We'll tell her in person after this whole fiasco is over."

Delirious nodded, then sighed.

"What can I do to help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil cackling*


	19. Chapter 19 (INO Evan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd give you a happier chapter after that mess <3

"Morning Tyler!"

Evan yawned as he came from upstairs. Tyler glanced up from his plate of food and smiled.

"Morning Evan, your breakfast is on the counter."

Evan smiled and grabbed the plate of homemade waffles before sitting in his seat. He began eating, quickly realizing Vanoss and the others from the other dimension were gone, leaving everybody in their seats at the table.

"Where is everyone?"

Evan asked as poured syrup into his food.

"Vanoss, Nogla, Ohm, Moo, and Terroriser all left earlier to the store."

Jonathan said, not looking up from his plate. Evan picked at his food, then asked,

"Did they say when they'd be back?"

Brock grunted.

"Hopefully never. Those sons of bitches are so loud and annoying."

Tyler rolled his eyes,

"You're just saying that because you haven't had a servant in a few days. I'm sure Brian will get better."

Brock slammed his fist on the table, startling everyone.

"ONE OF YOU CUNTS BETTER TAKE HIS PLACE BEFORE I START BEATING ALL OF YOU!"

Silence fell on the table, even the scratching of forks on plates had stopped.

"I'll give you 10 SECONDS."

Brock snapped, glaring around the table. Tyler sighed,

"Brock I've told you I'd gladly take over-"

"I don't want your filthy ass ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"

Brock cut Tyler off, causing the latter to stare at the tablecloth. Evan had never seen Tyler act submissively toward Brock, he usually would at least glare at him for swearing.

"Now which one of you bitches that WON'T tell me how to live my life is going to be my new servant?"

Evan could feel Craig quivering beside him, his eyes shut tight and head down.

"Stop being a pussy Craig, you couldn't handle a beating."

Brock snapped, dismissing him. Craig sighed and opened his eyes, although he stared at his plate intently.

Ryan shifted in his seat before he stood up, marching toward the stairs.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

Brock growled, lasering Ryan with his glare. The guy in the hoodie didn't stop as he responded,

"I'm going upstairs. I don't want to deal with your shit."

Brock's face grew red as he stood up.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Ryan stopped near the top of the stairs and looked at Brock.

"Make me."

Then he continued up the stairs. Brock yelled and swept his culinary off the table, causing his plate and cup to shatter as waffles scattered the floor.

He then paced the area behind his chair, his hands above his head and taking deep breaths before he finally calmed down.

"Alright, Marcel, Scotty or Evan. One of you speak up before I start beating."

Brock said calmly, stopping his pacing and leaning his hands on the table.

He looked at Evan, his eyes narrowing.

"Evan, you're my prime choice. Mostly because you won't ask me questions every twelve seconds and you don't have to babysit everyone."

Evan stared in disbelief, his heart dropping,

"What?"

Brock growled, stomping toward him. He snatched Evan's arm in a vice-like grip, beginning to drag him out of his chair and up the stairs. Evan froze before finally registering what was happening and beginning to panic. Tyler stood from his chair and caught Evan's other arm, not allowing them to go any further. Brock whirled around to face him as Tyler began pleading,

"Brock, I promise I won't tell you what to do but please don't make Evan do this. He's-"

A slap cut him off, the sound of the impact echoing through the kitchen and causing Tyler to fall the floor.

"FUCK OFF!"

Brock snapped before dragging Evan upstairs. Evan resisted, pulling away to try and help Tyler. Brock forced Evan to face him and snarled,

"Come with me otherwise you'll end up like him."

Evan winced from his glare, and Brock yanked him up the stairs to his room. Brock locked the door behind them and walked toward his bed, hands over his head to calm himself down. Evan stayed by the door, weaving his fingers and staring at his hands.

"Evan!"

Brock snapped, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Come calm me down. I know you're good at that."

Evan blinked at his request and didn't move until Brock snarled,

"Now!"

Evan quickly moved toward Brock and sat beside him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Taking his own calming breath, he spoke softly,

"Try taking deep breaths and go to your safe place. Maybe imagine the sound of waves crashing on a beach. Taking a nap could help you relax as well."

Brock nodded, then muttered,

"Take your hand off of me before I snap it in half."

Evan flinched and yanked his hand away while Brock sighed.

"But you are right, I need to take a nap. Brian always knew when I would need to take my naps so that I wouldn't get aggressive toward everyone. He also knew what I needed to fall asleep."

Brock paused and Evan frowned.

"Would you like me to ask him what to get you?"

Brock cast a sideways glance at him then heaved a sigh.

"No, in fact, I don't want you to be my servant anymore. I just miss Brian, he always knew what I needed, even if he was a bit of a fuck-up."

Brock shifted underneath his covers and laid down before flicking his tv on.

"You can leave,"

He said, his attention now on the screen.

"Go hang out with those weirdo-dimensional-freaks."

Evan blinked, then scampered out of Brock's room and shut the door softly. He sighed and smiled to himself, grateful he would no longer need to fear doing anything wrong.

"Where's Evan?"

The voice came from downstairs and Evan recognized it as Vanoss.

_They're back!_

__

__

He thought with a grin, already hurrying down the stairs as fast as he could.

Tyler had begun answering,

"Brock made him his temporary servant. He's...upstairs."

Tyler spoke quietly, and there was a hint of fear in his voice. Evan felt his worry peak as he made it down the last few stairs, turning the corner to see Tyler standing next to the table, talking to Vanoss. Vanoss and a couple of his friends were holding grocery bags, clearly just returning from the store.

Evan ran up to Tyler and caught him in a tight hug, grinning widely.

"Evan!"

He gasped, quickly returning the hug.

"What happened?"

He asked, pulling Evan away and holding him by the shoulders. Evan didn't realize he was crying until Tyler wiped away some of his tears.

"Brock said he didn't want me to replace Brian. He misses him too much. He told me to hang out with you guys!"

Evan was smiling and glancing between Tyler and Vanoss, before locking eyes with Tyler. Tyler scoffed and smiled before bringing him into another tight hug.

"What about you? Are you okay?"

Evan asked into Tyler's shoulder. He heard his friend chuckle.

"I'm fine. I was just worried he would seriously hurt you."

Evan felt him place a small kiss on top of his head and blushed slightly, giving Tyler a tighter squeeze before pulling apart.

"So, you guys want to try video games?"

Vanoss asked suddenly, raising the bags he was holding.

"These are what we made a living off of back home!"

Evan eyed the bag as Vanoss walked over to the living room couch and dumped the bag's contents onto it, several disc cases clattering on top Of each other. Evan picked one up, reading _Call of Duty: Black Ops_.

Vanoss grabbed it and smiled.

"You want to try this first?"

Evan gave him a small smile and nodded as Nogla and Ohm began hooking up some machine to the large flat screen tv.

"Your tv h'is massive!"

Nogla chuckled, plugging in a few cords to the back of the screen.

"Playing Smash is going to be sweet!"

Ohm said with a grin, hooking up a different box-shaped machine.

Evan wandered toward them, glancing at the small machines curiously.

"What're those?"

He asked, pointing at the one Nogla was connecting.

"It's an Xbox, have you ever seen one?"

Moo asked, standing next to Evan. Evan shook his head and pointed at the other machine Ohm was hooking up.

"What's that?"

"A Wii U, we need it for Super Smash Bros."

"An' Mario Kart!"

Nogla said with a smirk as he finished with the Xbox.

"Right, and Mario Kart."

Moo chuckled.

It wasn't long until both consoles were connected and the several controllers for both were being charged for later use.

David and Jonathan had long since disappeared, mumbling something about the lab.

The Xbox was set up first, making a profile for Evan and getting him started on COD.

Him being a noob got him obliterated constantly, especially when everyone kept trying to get him to "ninja defuse" the bomb. Eventually, he managed to convince them to turn on GTA, mostly because it looked more entertaining than shooting and blowing other people up.

...

He was a bit disappointed but was having fun with his friends.

After several hours, they had played other Xbox titles and were beginning to start up the Wii U for some co-op play.

As Evan was waiting happily on the couch, his stomach growled and he realized it was almost 1:30. He stood to go check the fridge but was stopped when Tyler handed him a grilled cheese sandwich. Evan gave him a grateful smile, then the two stood to wait as the others were setting everything up for him.

"So, are you guys finishing up? I don't want you staring at the screen for too much longer."

Tyler said simply, glancing at Evan. He shook his head.

"No, that was all they wanted to show me on the Xbox. Now they want to play against me on the Wii U."

Tyler frowned, then looked at Scott, Marcel, Craig, and Ryan, who were all sitting on the couch.

"Have any of them played?"

Evan glanced at them and said,

"Ryan played for a while, he even got really good at most of the shooting games. He seemed to have fun."

Tyler nodded and watched as Ryan was high fiving Nogla and Terroriser for some "trick shot" he had made.

"And the others?"

"They said they wanted to watch, not play. I managed to get Craig on COD for a bit, but he got startled by the gunshots and quickly didn't want on anymore."

Tyler sighed and nodded.

"But are you having fun?"

He asked after a moment of them eating. Evan smiled widely and nodded vigorously.

"I don't understand a lot of what they're telling me, but I'm having fun, even if I die a lot."

Tyler gave him a small smile and rustled his hair.

"Alright. Don't play for too much longer please, if you get bored we have board games. We can always play Clue, I know that's your favorite."

Evan gasped.

"Okay! Only a few rounds and then we'll play Clue!"

Tyler chuckled and gave Evan a side-hug as they both finished their sandwiches.

"I'll be in here cleaning if you need me."

Tyler called, grabbing their plates and going to the kitchen. Evan gave him a nod, then felt Vanoss tugging his arm.

"Come on! We got Smash Bros ready!"


	20. Chapter 20 (INO Evan)

Evan was whisked away, picking a small yellow character called Pikachu.

He did okay as he smashed the buttons everyone told him to hit, but it didn't take long for Ryan to attack him with Meta Knight. It was usually down to Vanoss and Terroriser or Nogla and Moo, but a few times it was Ryan versus Terroriser or someone else from the other dimension. Evan cheered his friends on as Craig usually died the first few moments, Scott not far behind. Sometimes Marcel would last to third but other times he would die soon after Scott.

After a while of loud screaming and raging, mostly from the other guys, they wanted to play Mario Kart, which meant they would have to take turns because fewer people could play.

Evan played the first round of races, against Vanoss, Craig, and Ohm.

In the end, Craig placed 12th, Evan placed 10th, Vanoss 2nd, and Ohm 1st. Evan then had his controller snatched by Ryan and the "kings" of Mario Kart, Moo and Terroriser quickly grabbing remotes. Nogla grabbed the last one, and soon they were in an intense race with rage filling the room.

Evan managed to sneak out with Craig, Scotty, and Marcel to the kitchen, where Tyler was wiping the counters.

"Can we play Clue?"

Evan asked as he skipped toward Tyler. Tyler glanced up at him and smiled.

"Done playing video games?"

Evan shrugged.

"Maybe, we just can't play right now because only 4 people can play on one console."

Tyler's face faded into a frown.

"Evan, you told me only a few more rounds."

Evan felt his smile falter.

"Well, yeah...that was like 30 minutes ago right?"

Tyler now glared at him.

"That was 3 hours ago Evan. You disobeyed me."

Evan's shoulders slumped.

"What? But, I-I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

Tyler glowered at Evan for a few moments longer before sighing and giving him a small smile.

"Alright, I forgive you. We can play one round of Clue before I need to start cooking dinner."

Evan beamed as Marcel pulled the worn box out from a closet and placed it gently on the table. Evan gingerly opened his favorite game and set it up so everyone could play. Tyler passed out cards and Evan picked his usual character: Colonel Mustard.

Tyler was Mrs. White, Scotty was Reverend Green, Marcel was Mrs. Peacock, and Craig was Professor Plum.

As they played their game, Evan was able to quickly pin down the suspect to three: Miss Scarlet, Mrs. Peacock, or Colonel Mustard. Sure enough, he was able to call the murder 15 minutes later: Miss Scarlet with the candlestick in the kitchen.

Tyler sighed as Evan smirked with his correct prediction as always.

"I don't know how you do it Evan, but congrats,"

He stood up, pushing his chair in and walking into the kitchen.

"I've got to start cooking. You can keep playing without me though."

Evan nodded and was beginning to shuffle the cards again as his name was called.

"Evan!"

Vanoss rounded the corner of the wall separating the living room from the kitchen and poked his head out.

"The guys have taken control of Mario Kart, and it seems intense. So wanna try some of the other things we bought?"

Evan glanced from Clue to his friends sitting around the table.

"What is it?"

Scotty asked, watching Vanoss carefully. Vanoss pulled a few boxes out from around the corner, smiling brightly.

"Nerf guns!"

He said happily. Craig gulped.

"I-I d-don't want to play with g-guns!"

Vanoss tilted his head sympathetically.

"They're not real guns, and I made sure to get guns that don't hurt when they shoot you."

"They're sh-sh-shooting us?"

Craig yelped, his eyes wide. Vanoss laughed.

"Well, we'll be shooting each other! Like that game you were playing on the Xbox, only you don't die."

Evan nodded hesitantly, then looked at his friends.

"You want to play with us?"

Marcel glanced at Scotty, who frowned.

"They don't hurt?"

"Not at all."

Vanoss reassured. Scotty then nodded.

"I'll play."

Marcel then nodded, leaving everyone to look at Craig.

"I d-don't w-want to p-play."

He muttered, his hands shaking slightly. Evan gave him a small hug and said,

"You don't have to, we were just asking."

"You can help me in here if you want."

Tyler called from the kitchen. Craig glanced at him and smiled.

"I-I'll be right there."

Craig then waved a goodbye and scampered toward Tyler, leaving Vanoss to lead them outside.

"This'll be tons of fun with the surrounding forest!"

Vanoss said with a grin as he began unpacking the guns and handing them out. They were all the same gun, with a pull-back cocking system and rotating barrel that you filled with bullets.

And Vanoss was right, they didn't hurt when Marcel or Vanoss shot him.

They had fun shooting each other and dodging or hiding behind trees. After about an hour Tyler called them in for dinner, which everyone ate quickly to resume their games. When they finished they made teams: Marcel and Scotty versus Vanoss and Evan. They then began making it like freeze tag, where getting shot by the freezer, usually Marcel or Vanoss, would leave you frozen until one of your teammates high fived to unfreeze you. After about another 2 hours Vanoss finally called it.

"Alright, I'd say that's about enough Nerf Wars. You guys want to head inside for the final surprise?"

Evan exclaimed,

"Yeah!"

So far, everything Vanoss had shown them was really fun, so whatever it was _had_ to be amazing!

Everyone agreed and they headed inside, dropping the guns off inside Vanoss's room. Vanoss walked into the living room, causing everyone to pause Mario Kart as he called their attention.

"Alright, why don't we have some fun and get our drinks?"

He said with a smirk, causing his friends to high five.

Vanoss walked back to his room and pulled out a case of cans as well as several bottles, and the guys began cracking them open almost instantly. Evan frowned and tilted his head, eyeing the drinks curiously.

Tyler never lets them drink soda because it was unhealthy, but then again, these drinks didn't look like anything in the soda aisle.

"You've never had a drink before?

Vanoss asked, lifting an eyebrow curiously.

"I've had water, milk, and juice, those are drinks."

Evan said simply. Vanoss chuckled and handed a can to Evan before disappearing into the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water and put it on the coffee table beside Evan.

"Have a sip of water every time you take a drink, it'll make the hangover more bearable in the morning."

Evan blinked at what Vanoss told him as Vanoss filled a small glass with one of the bottles.

"Hangover? Don't people get that from alcohol?"

Evan had heard Tyler explain what a hangover is to Craig while they were watching a tv show, but that was about it.

Vanoss gulped the small cup quickly and scoffed.

"Yeah, that's beer. Now you ready to play some Just Dance?"

Vanoss switched Mario Kart to some dancing game which quickly got the guys laughing and whooping.

Evan took a few drinks of the "beer", as Vanoss had called it, everyone but Marcel copying them. He listened to what Vanoss said and took drinks of his water after each drink of beer, getting cups for Craig and Scotty. Ryan refused and said he could handle himself, even getting swings of the bottles. It didn't take long for the laughing and joking to reach an excessive amount. Ryan was the first to throw up, running off to the bathroom with Marcel tailing him. Scotty and Craig stopped when they finished their first cans, but Evan had really enjoyed the taste of the beer and had two more.

The room was spinning and everything was funny. Brian and Nogla failing at all the dances and stumbling around, Vanoss asking if he was having fun, and Ohm disappearing into the bathroom. Marcel at one point tried to take his 3rd beer away, but Evan managed to snatch it back. Marcel, Scotty, and Craig then headed upstairs, probably to go to bed. Marcel had tried to lead Evan upstairs but Vanoss said he would keep an eye on him, to which Marcel only sighed to.

Evan quickly forgot to take any drinks of his water and drank his fourth one alone.

...

The room was swimming and Evan's memory goes hazy past this point.

He can vaguely recall staring at the toilet bowl as his body convulsed, a burning stream climbing his throat.

Most of the night is filled with flashing lights and warbled voices. Blasting music pounded his ears and his head throbbed until everything filled with blackness.


	21. Chapter 21 (Normal Tyler)

They had managed to get Scotty over the fence and into Craig's car without being spotted. Luckily the beach was closing so they only really had to avoid a few stragglers before slipping off into the streets. They didn't drive far as they pulled onto the cliff overlooking the beach, making sure the car was positioned to obscure the sight of them from any passers-by. Tyler managed to carry Scotty out of the car, with Delirious helping. Craig and Marcel got to digging in the soft soil, eventually digging a 4.5 foot deep hole. Not nearly as deep as they had wanted it, but the digging was taking longer than they thought it would. They gently laid Scotty inside and covered him back up with the dirt and grass until the burial was hardly noticeable.

When Mini replaced the last patch of grass, they all stepped back to observe their work.

"Does anyone want to say anything?"

He asked quietly. Tyler sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head hang. Marcel spoke,

"Scotty was a great friend, always laughing and keeping the mood light. He had a big heart and deserved better. He was spontaneous and funny and managed to bring out the best in all of us. May he rest peacefully."

Tyler opened his eyes and blinked back the last reserved of his tears as everyone mumbled an agreement.

The sun began to dip below the water, causing a glorious sunset to fall, burning the sky in pinks, purples, and golds. Tyler moved to the edge of the cliff, sitting and letting his feet dangle, the beach below was where the portal had opened, marked by the pile of stones.

He was soon joined by Marcel and Mini on either side as a small breeze tugged at their hair. Tyler smiled and hugged his friends, tearing up again.

"Man I love you guys."

Mini chuckled,

"Don't go gay on us now."

Tylee scoffed and shoved Mini gently.

"No idiot, you know what I mean."

"Platonically."

Delirious said behind them, sitting with his legs crossed and smiling. Tyler smiled back at him, then looked back at the sunset.

"Yeah, platonically."

_**-(A/N) Man I love writing moments like this** _

The guys watched the sunset until the night took over, and Delirious was the first to speak.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel? I managed to pay for a few extra nights or until the others come back."

Tyler sighed,

"Honestly, I don't think so. We don't know when they will be coming back, and I'd hate to keep paying money. Let's get everything out of their rooms and put it into our cars."

Marcel nodded, standing up and stretching. Tyler pulled keys out of his pocket, holding them loosely.

"And...we've got Scotty's car. And his phone."

They had emptied his pockets before they buried him, just so they wouldn't have to unbury him for his things later.

Mini nodded and stood, holding a hand down to Tyler to help him up. Tyler took his hand and stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants before sighing.

"Let's go."

They got into Mini's car and drove to the hotel, slipping in before the receptionist asked why they were coated in blood and mud. The first thing they all did was shower in their rooms and change into clean clothes before taking their things to their respective cars.

Then, getting the keys from the receptionist who happened to be a fan of their content, managed to grab their friend's things and shove as much as they could into their cars. Marcel took Scotty's things, much to Tyler's complaint, but it was because they lived in the same state and it only made sense. Tyler took Ohm and Brock's things, while Mini took Evan's. When Delirious finished packing Nogla and Brian's things into his car and they returned their hotel keys, the guys gathered in the hotel parking lot.

"What do we do now? Wait until the portal magically opens?"

Delirious asked, glancing at the others. Tyler sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess we can head home. We need to tell Chrissy what happened."

Mini sighed.

"I'll tell her. Marcel can come with me."

Marcel nodded numbly, then scoffed.

"Well, we can't just leave. They're going to come back eventually and one of us has to stay for when they do."

"Well Mini lives nearby, should he stay and you tell Chrissy yourself?"

Tyler proposed. Delirious shook his head.

"I can stay while they tell Chrissy. I don't need to get back to my place for a while anyway."

They nodded, then Tyler glanced at his phone. It was 10:30.

"We need to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Tyler said, walking toward his car. Marcel stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

Tyler shrugged.

"I was going to sleep in my car."

Mini chucked.

"You guys can sleep at my place, I know you can't get plane tickets for a while anyway."

The others smiled and thanked him but Tyler frowned.

"Thanks, but no thanks. My car will be just fine."

Mini cast him a worried glance but nodded.

"If your sure, I have plenty of room."

Tyler smiled and opened his car door.

"I'm sure."

He slammed it shut and began rearranging things in his car.

Well, more like pretended to. He was mainly watching for when the guys would all drive away.

When they finally did, Tyler sighed and slumped into his seat. He then started the car up and drove slowly back to the beach.

There were only a few cars on the road, letting him relax a bit as he turned onto the cliff. He parked a bit away, turning the car off and letting the full moon light the patch of earth where his friend laid. He sat on the edge of the cliff, listening to the waves and watching the stars. He pulled Mister Carrot from his pocket and gripped it tightly.

"Scotty, I..."

He sighed.

" _This is so stupid_. Scotty, I'm sorry this happened. I-it's my fault you're gone..."

He paused for a moment, taking in the salty breeze. He glanced at the orange vegetable in his hand.

"I'm going to give you Mister Carrot back. Mostly because I know he'll start rotting eventually, and then it'll remind me of how long you've been gone..."

His voice cracked and he coughed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's disrespectful if I don't keep it. It was your...your...dying wish. Maybe you'll haunt me if I leave it."

He scoffed.

"More reason to leave it. I'd be fine hearing you yell at me every night."

He smiled, but it quickly faded and a tear dropped onto Mister Carrot.

"I'll keep him. When he begins to rot though I'll come back and bury him next to you. Then I'll go get a carrot dog toy...or some shit like that. I'll draw a face on it, name it Mister Carrot Jr."

Tyler chuckled softly, more tears trickling down his cheeks. He sighed and looked at the sand far below, pointed rocks at the base of the cliff.

"If I fell I could join you. N-Not that I would. I just mean...if there was some freak accident that caused me to fall...we could have fun. You know?"

There was a sound of tires squealing and Tyler looked back to see a truck swerving off the road and toward the cliff. Tyler gasped and tried to leap to his feet but he slipped and some rocks tumbled down the cliff. He managed to catch his footing and move out of the way as the truck tried to stop, already moving too fast and stopping too late as it barreled off the cliff. It landed and rolled several feet before finally landing on the edge of the water. Tyler was heaving for breath, adrenaline pumping through him as he stared in wide eyes.

Fortunately, he didn't recognize the truck, but unfortunately, whoever the drunk driver was hadn't stirred from the seat. He sighed, his heart finally calming and scoffed.

"I was kidding Scott, if you want to hang out so bad I'll buy a ouija board!"

A breeze ruffled his hair, almost like Scott was laughing with him.

Suddenly his foot slipped and next moment he was following the truck, the rocks below screaming closer and closer as he shut his eyes and waited for impact.


	22. Chapter 22 (INO Jonathan)

Jonathan shook his head as the music pounded from upstairs.

"Those kids are a terrible influence."

He groaned as another wave of laughter filtered through the floor, ripping its way through his scalp. David came back into the control room, holding some pills and a bottle of water for Jonathan's headache.

"I just checked, there's alcohol."

Jonathan looked up from where he had been lying in his chair and stared in shock.

"Are you serious? Does Tyler know?"

David sighed and handed Jonathan the water and medication.

"Nope, he's out cold in his room. Must've gone to bed early."

Jonathan groaned and took the pills, chugging half the bottle of water.

"He'll be pissed in the morning."

David grunted an agreement and they resumed their show: some documentary on how the universe worked and assorted other strange things about it.

"I bet half the science in this show is fake."

Jonathan snapped, waving his hand in annoyance. David chuckled.

"Probably just an excuse to make pictures of space on photoshop."

"Exactly!"

They continued critiquing the show until there was a loud boom and a siren began wailing. Jonathan leaped from his chair and looked out at the testing room, seeing the portal beginning to spark with lightning.

"Did you turn the portal on?"

David scrambled to his feet and looked out.

"No, it's like the portal is opening itself!"

Jonathan pressed a few buttons to find the source of the siren, and the screen said: Portal Malfunction. Jonathan quickly typed away at the computer trying to remotely shut the portal off, but as the machine whirred to shut off the lightning it seemed to only cause more until finally the violet portal ripped open, rippling with energy.

Almost as soon as it opened something flew through it, slamming hard against the wall. The portal then warped and collapsed before it vanished and the sirens silenced. Jonathan tried to look at whatever had flown out of the portal but it was lying below the window just out of sight.

"What is it?"

David asked quietly. Jonathan paused before walking toward the door.

"I'm not sure. I'm checking it out."

"Be careful."

David called as Jonathan left. Jonathan gave him a nod and headed down the stairs toward the test room. He opened the door cautiously before looking across from the portal and seeing a body. He glanced up to where David was watching him and motioned for David to come down.

David hurried to his side where they investigated the unconscious person together.

He was facing the wall, curled up on himself and still. David nudged the person onto their back, exposing their face.

"Tyler!"

Jonathan gasped. David glanced between them and got to work, checking Tyler's vitals. After a minute David sighed.

"He's fine, just unconscious. He has a concussion though."

Jonathan nodded and they picked Tyler up, hefting him to the observation room, where there was a couch for him to lay on.

"Hopefully he wakes up in the morning, then we can take him to his friends...if they're not extremely hungover."

David nodded but scoffed.

"Last I was there everyone had at least two cans of beer. Not to mention the shots of liquor most of them were having."

Jonathan sighed.

"Well, Tyler will have to deal with hungover friends, I'm going to bed."

David nodded.

"Do you want to just sleep down here? I don't want to go through the unconscious drunkies."

David asked. Jonathan scoffed.

"Way ahead of you."

He said while pulling a couple pillows and blankets out of the closet. David chuckled and grabbed his things, setting up his makeshift bed on his chair.

Jonathan copied him, then they turned off the lights.

"Night David,"

Jonathan called, yawning. David let out a long yawn,

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter so I'll be posting two today. Hope you enjoy!  
> (P.S.- Please feel free to ask questions about my story, I love hearing from you guys and I know I can be a little unclear at times. I never want you guys to feel like you can't comment something for fear of seeming dumb or inconsiderate. Anyway, just wanted to get that off my chest. <3)
> 
> And I've been thinking: What do you guys think about me doing a one-shot type deal with my INO characters? It wouldn't be any smut (Although I will probably allow fluff ;3) but then you could leave suggestions of who you would want to interact with who (Normal or INO) and I could write a short scene that probably wouldn't be a part of the main story. Idk, let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23 (INO- Tyler)

Tyler woke up at 6:30 am as always, yawning and stretching before heading downstairs. He had gone to bed extra early, mostly because Evan looked like he was being taken care of by Vanoss, and he could trust Marcel to keep them from getting them into too much trouble.

The first thing he noticed as he descended the stairs was the smell of alcohol.

_Oh no..._

Tyler took the last few steps into the kitchen, seeing Nogla passed out on the floor. Tyler glared at him and stepped over his body into the living room.

_I swear if Evan is hungover..._

Tyler looked around, seeing Moo asleep on the floor, leaning against a couch with Terroriser asleep face first on the same couch, his body spread to cover the entire piece of furniture.

Ohm was draped over the coffee table letting out soft snores and Ryan was hanging halfway off a sofa. It took him a moment to find Vanoss, as he was huddled in the corner and cuddling someone.

_Evan?_

Tyler stepped closer, recognizing Evan's green hoodie that was loosely lying on the smaller man in Vanoss's cocoon. Tyler growled and stomped out of the room, feeling his face begin to burn with anger.

"This has gone too far!"

Tyler growled under his breath as he sloppily began making omelets.

"First they get Evan to disobey me and now they're getting him drunk? This is _too_ far."

Luckily, he hadn't seen anyone else, so at least Craig, Scotty, and Marcel were sober. And trusting Jonathan's lack of tolerance to alcohol he could assume David and him were sober as well.

Tyler watched the minutes tick by as those hungover slowly began to wake up. He sent them all to their rooms as they stumbled toward the kitchen, snapping,

"Shower. When you look and smell presentable you may have breakfast."

When Tyler finished the omelets and bacon for breakfast he checked on Evan and Vanoss, still huddled protectively in the corner. They, of course, had to be the last ones to wake up, with Evan collapsing into his chair at the table before Vanoss stirred.

"Oh, Evan!"

Tyler said as he brought Evan in for a hug. Evan grumbled something and rubbed his head.

"Everything hurts."

He whined, getting his pouty face. Tyler sighed. He knew he should scold Evan, but maybe it would be better to just get him fed and go back to sleep.

"I know,"

Tyler cooed as he pulled Evan in for another hug, this time keeping him there. Evan burrowed his head into Tyler's chest.

"Why does it hurt?"

Evan asked, his voice muffled in his chest. Tyler chuckled.

"That's what happens when you drink. Do you like it?"

Evan shook his head, whimpering.

"That's why we never drink anything without my permission, right?"

Evan nodded.

"I'm sorry Tyler."

He said after a moment of Tyler holding him.

"For what?"

Tyler asked, tracing little circles on Evan's back.

"For disobeying you. I promise I'll always get your permission before I do anything with Vanoss again."

Tyler smiled and pulled Evan out of the hug, holding him by his shoulders.

"Promise?"

Evan nodded, his usually bright eyes bloodshot and his sweet breath tainted with alcohol.

Tyler gave him a sad smile and went to the medicine cabinet, pulling out a few pills of painkiller and handing them to Evan.

"Take these with some water, then you can have some breakfast. Be careful though, your stomach will be a little sensitive."

Evan nodded again and grabbed a cup of water, quickly taking the pills and chugging several more glasses of water. He did attempt to eat his breakfast though, picking at it and taking a few bites. Tyler then sent him to his room to take a shower and take a nap, hoping he'd feel better later.

Meanwhile, everyone began to pile into the kitchen, grabbing their plates and relaxing into the chairs at the table or back in the living room. When Marcel came down he pulled him to the side, where his friend looked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me alcohol got involved last night?"

Marcel blinked, then began signing,

_"I wanted to tell you, but you were asleep."_

Tyler blinked then asked,

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

_"I had to watch Scotty, he managed to get a little alcohol and was difficult tipsy."_

Tyler sighed and nodded.

"But you managed to get him and Craig upstairs?"

Marcel frowned guiltily.

_"I tried to get Evan, but he fought back and Vanoss said he'd watch him."_

Tyler nodded, then patted Marcel on the back.

"Thanks for telling me, I'll talk to Vanoss when he wakes up."

Marcel nodded then signed,

_"I'll eat upstairs with Craig and Scotty."_

Tyler agreed that'd be for the best and helped take the plates upstairs before coming down and seeing Vanoss trying to get a plate, rubbing his eyes frequently and tripping over his own feet.

Tyler growled and stomped toward Vanoss, ripping the plate out of his grip. Vanoss looked at him and blinked in confusion.

"What?"

He asked, his voice thick and deep.

"You, mister, are in a lot of trouble."

Vanoss seemed taken aback and blinked.

"Wait, what? Why?"

Tyler snarled, opening the trash to reveal the tons of beer cans he had to clean off the living room floor.

"I don't know _Vanoss_ , what seems to be the problem that's got Evan hungover?"

Vanoss rubbed his temples.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't expect him to go full on with four beers, I tried to get him to slow down but he-"

"FOUR BEERS?"

Tyler yelled. He thought Evan had just not been able to handle it and had maybe two, but four? That could be dangerous!

"He had four beers and you didn't stop him?"

Tyler could hear the mumbling and scratch of plates beginning to stop as the others were watching them now, but he didn't care.

"I need an answer Vanoss!"

Tyler snapped, glaring at the Evan look-a-like.

"I tried but he said he was fine. I didn't want to stop his fun."

Tyler grabbed Vanoss by the collar of his shirt, holding him a few inches in the air.

"His _fun_? He's miserably hungover now! And do you know how dangerous it is for someone who's never had alcohol before to suddenly take _four cans_ worth? He could get kidney failure or worse!"

Vanoss stared at him in shock until Tyler put him back on the ground. Vanoss coughed and said,

"Look, I know you're upset but don't bring Brian into this."

Tyler blinked in surprise, then spoke carefully,

"What on earth does Brian have to do with this?"

Vanoss shrugged.

"You brought up kidney failure and we both know Brian currently has one working kidney because his other failed. I just don't want you to think I was trying to do that to Evan."

Vanoss continued speaking like what he said was common sense, but Tyler felt like the floor had been ripped out from under him.

"W-what do you mean Brian has kidney failure?"

Tyler whispered, his heart pounding. Vanoss suddenly paled and looked around like he was looking for something.

"Oh no...wait..."

He mumbled. Tyler gained his confidence back, asking louder,

"What do you mean Brian has kidney failure?"

Vanoss stumbled backward when he couldn't find what he was looking for and pinned himself against the dividing wall between the living room and kitchen.

"I really shouldn't...I already..."

Finally, he seemed to find what it was and ran toward the basement stairs, where Jonathan had just appeared, David close behind.

"Jonathan I accidentally told Tyler."

Jonathan blinked, taking a step away from Vanoss.

"Told him what?"

"About Brian."

Jonathan still looked confused and Tyler felt a weight lift off him.

_Maybe Vanoss is imagining things._

That is until Jonathan suddenly paled too and stared at Tyler, his expression fearful. Tyler took a few steps toward Jonathan, the anger of not being told beginning to bubble up.

"What do you _mean_ Brian has kidney failure?"

He growled the question directed at Jonathan now. Jonathan slicked his hair back and straightened his wrinkled shirt, avoiding eye contact with Tyler.

"Listen Tyler, I need you to gather everyone so I can tell them something important."

Tyler didn't move.

"If it's so important I want to know first."

Jonathan sighed, looking up and locking eyes with Tyler.

"Brian has been so sick lately because he only has one functioning kidney. Normally a healthy person would still be able to moderately function with one kidney but Brian is weak from CKD and high blood pressure."

Tyler felt a lump in his throat and swallowed, blinking back tears.

How could he not have noticed how sick his friend was?

"How can we get him better?"

Tyler asked finally, still glaring at Jonathan. The scientist's gaze faltered and he stared at his feet.

"At this point, the only thing that can really help him is a transplant. But, because of his weakened state...it has a high chance of killing him."

Tyler felt his chin quiver as he held in the fearful sobs.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Tyler asked finally, desperation clinging to his voice. Jonathan continued staring at his feet, his voice low.

"I didn't want him to be treated any different than usual. I knew if I told you that you would treat him more like a child, causing him to feel like a burden."

Jonathan said a few more things but he didn't need to continue. Tyler knew Brian's depression would've pushed him to do something irrational if he thought of himself worse than he already does. Tyler sighed, then glanced around at the guys scattered around the kitchen and living room. Luckily, he didn't see anyone from his dimension and turned back to Jonathan.

"This stays between us. I don't want the others to worry."

Jonathan sighed, then nodded, giving Tyler a small smile.

"Thank you for understanding."

Tyler nodded, then glanced back at Vanoss. He had snuck back towards the breakfast and was eating and laughing with the others. Tyler sent Jonathan toward the food before walking up to Vanoss.

"Can I talk to you?"

Tyler asked, tugging Vanoss's sleeve.

"Uh...sure."

Vanoss stood and followed Tyler into a side room, out of earshot from the guys.

"You are still in trouble mister."

Tyler growled, his anger milder than before. Vanoss rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much he had until he stumbled over and passed out in my arms. I managed to carry him to the corner and protect him from the guys dancing around, although it's my fault that happened in the first place."

Vanoss seemed genuinely apologetic, so Tyler sighed.

"Apology accepted. Just please don't let it happen again."

Tyler begged. Vanoss glanced up and smiled.

"Of course, thank you!"

Tyler felt his heart pause before he pointed to Vanoss's room.

"And please take care of yourself, you reek."

Vanoss gave an apologetic nod and rushed down the hall to his room.

Tyler released the breath he had been holding, not even realizing it until after Vanoss disappeared.

_He has the same smile._

The same smile that made his heart melt every time Evan was excited or happy.

That smile was usually paired with a tight hug and something along the lines of "thank you Tyler!".

The same smile that made Tyler-

Tyler blinked as he realized he was staring down the hall after Vanoss. He cleared his throat and walked back to the kitchen, cleaning up what few plates had been finished.


	24. Chapter 24 (Jonathan and Tyler)

(INO- Jonathan)

Jonathan watched Tyler walk away, sighing. Tyler quickly grabbed Vanoss and dragged him to the hallway, disappearing for a bit. After a few minutes, Tyler walked out, shaken by something. Jonathan watched him carefully, trying to find the right opportunity to tell him.

_Maybe it'd be easier to wait until the afternoon, not everyone is down here yet anyway._

Jonathan took a few more bites of his food, staring into space as he often did.

"Sir!"

Came David's whisper, pulling Jonathan out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"When do we tell them?"

Jonathan paused, looking around.

"We'll wait until lunch, or soon after breakfast."

David nodded, then asked,

"Do you think he knows anything?"

Jonathan shrugged.

"There is a high chance everything is in the back of his mind, he'll just have to wait a few days. Then we can ask him."

David nodded again, then after a few minutes of quiet he asked,

"What will we ask him?"

Jonathan sighed. He knew David would be stuck on this all morning.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. It's hard to question someone who's lost their memory."

 

______________________________________________

(Normal- Tyler)

Tyler sucked in a breath as his eyes opened, sitting bolt upright. He was breathing heavily, a cold sweat dripping down his back.

_Where am I?_

He glanced around, not recognizing the white and silver walls that surrounded him. He was on some sort of couch that he had never seen before, as well as covered with a blanket he didn't recognize.

"Oh look, he's awake!"

Came a voice Tyler knew all too well.

"Delirious? What happened? Where are we?"

He swung his feet around and tried to stand, but the moment he did his head pounded painfully. Tyler collapsed back onto the couch, holding his head and squinting his eyes shut.

"Hold on, take it easy. You have a concussion."

Came Nogla's voice. Although it seemed...off. Tyler opened his eyes to see Jonathan, although he was wearing that lab coat again.

"Dr. J?"

Tyler asked, tilting his head. Jonathan frowned slightly, then nodded.

"How do you feel?"

He asked, kneeling down. Tyler rubbed his temples.

"Hungover. Did we party last night?"

Nogla shook his head.

"No, although your friends upstairs did."

Jonathan glared at him and swatted at Nogla.

"What?"

The taller man asked confusedly. Jonathan sighed.

"Do you remember how you fell through the portal?"

He asked eventually, taking out a small pad of paper. Tyler blinked in confusion. He didn't remember falling through a portal, although he had touched one.

It felt...interesting.

When Jonathan seemed to notice his confusion he rephrased his question.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

Tyler tried to remember what had happened recently, and he was able to recall a faded view of the beach.

"Um, we were carrying Brian to get him help. We were carrying him to the portal and there was a storm."

Tyler tried to remember what happened after that but his head began to pound and his mind went foggy.

"Alright, anything after that?"

Jonathan pressed. Tyler massaged his head and groaned. It felt like someone was pounding his head in with a mallet.

"No, it's all blurry."

Tyler stopped trying to remember anything and instead focused on his hands. Why did he feel like he should be holding something?

Tyler glanced around the couch, had he dropped his phone? He heard Nogla ask,

"What are you looking for?"

Tyler sighed and stopped searching.

"I don't know. I just feel like I was missing something."

There was a pause as Nogla pulled something out of his coat pocket.

"Is it this?"

Tyler looked to see him holding a Carrot.

_Why the fuck does he have a carrot?_

Although, as Tyler stared at it he felt like he needed it.

"I...think so."

Tyler said as he took the orange vegetable. He held it gently in his hand and he felt the sense of missing something fade away.

"What's wrong?"

Jonathan asked suddenly. Tyler looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

His voice cracked and he felt a tear hit his hand.

Was he crying?

Tyler wiped his eyes, confused as to why he was so emotional.

"I...don't know. I can't remember anything."

Jonathan frowned at this.

"Can you remember your name?"

Tyler nodded.

"I'm Tyler, sometimes called Wildcat."

"How old are you?"

"26."

"Significant other?"

"Kelly."

Tyler was hit with a wave of homesickness. How long has it been since he had last seen Kelly? Since he had hugged her?

He had to hold back another push of tears as he listened to Jonathan, although he had missed the first few sentences.

"...I think it's safe to assume that you have temporary amnesia. Just rest and you will be able to tell us what happened on the other side of that portal in no time."

Jonathan finished with a smile, which Tyler caught for a moment and weakly reciprocated. Jonathan turned to Nogla, beginning to walk out of the room.

"David, come with me to get breakfast. We can introduce Wildcat later but for now, he needs to rest."

Tyler caught a slight emphasis on "rest" as David was lead away, glancing back before he vanished upstairs.

"If you need anything just yell."

The tall non-Irish man said. Tyler watched the door after they left and sighed, glancing down at the carrot. He hugged it to his chest and laid down, finding comfort in it.

He soon found himself lost in dreams filled with gunshots and trucks, blood splattering his mind.


	25. Chapter 25 (INO Evan)

Evan rolled out of bed, his head throbbing with every movement. He checked the side clock on his bed stand, seeing it read 2:00 pm. His body ached in protest against walking downstairs but he continued on as his stomach seemed to be trying to stab him. His stomach cramped before another growl tore its way out, causing Evan to groan. He could hear people talking downstairs, a small bout of laughter chirping it's way to his ears. When Evan came down he saw everyone spread about the kitchen, the smell of chicken and rice causing drool to puddle in Evan's jaw. He swallowed and crept to the kitchen, grabbing a plate and beginning to eat quickly, his stomach finally stopping its protests.

"Evan! How're you feeling?"

Evan looked up to see Ohm walking toward him, a cup of lemonade in his hand.

Evan gave him a weak smile.

"I feel alright, a lot better than this morning."

Ohm gave him a small side hug before vanishing back into the crowd of people eating lunch and telling stories. Evan was quickly noticed by more people, Moo and Craig before Vanoss. His twin had let out a relieved sigh before bringing Evan into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're doing better! I'm sorry I didn't watch you better."

Vanoss released him and Evan gave him a wide smile, most of it fake.

How did he tell Vanoss he no longer trusted him? Sure he would still hang out with Vanoss, he was almost like a drug; making Evan want to hang out with him more.

But he would always ask Tyler first.

He did not want to experience another hangover.

Vanoss soon was swept away and Tyler noticed him next.

"Evan! Are you feeling better?"

Tyler gave Evan a gentle hug before pulling him away and holding him by the shoulders.

Evan nodded, his groggy head still feeling a bit heavy.

"That's good. I see you've eaten,"

Tyler chuckled, brushing a few grains of rice off Evan's chin. Evan chuckled,

"Yeah, I'm a messy eater when I'm starving."

Tyler let him go, grabbing a cup of lemonade off the counter before leading Evan to the table. In Evan's rush to eat he had just been standing by the pot of rice, serving himself more when he ran out.

"So, any plans for today?"

Tyler asked after swallowing some chicken. Evan finished chewing his piece before swallowing and answering,

"Besides following you?"

They both chuckled, although Evan had put a little truth behind the comment. He didn't want to leave Tyler's side in fear of something similar happening.

Tyler messed up Evan's hair playfully, grinning at his friend.

"I wouldn't mind. I could ask Brock and Ohm to do my usual chores. They seemed happy to help, and I bet Craig wouldn't mind joining them. "

Tyler's eyes sparkled with joy, the sunlight of the noon sun causing them to almost glow.

...Had they always been that blue?

"What do you think about hanging out today? Just you and me?"

Tyler proposed. Evan nodded with a wide grin, excitement bubbling up inside. He hadn't hung out with Tyler alone for a while, and if he was honest with himself, he had missed it. Just going to the woods or a park downtown and talking, enjoying each other's presence. Sometimes they would get ice cream or a donut. They stood up, finishing their meals and putting their dishes in the sink.

"Where will we go?"

Evan asked practically skipping around Tyler. Tyler chuckled and caught Evan's hand, spinning him until he caught Evan in a hug, facing him away from Tyler. Tyler leaned his head on Evan's shoulder as he hugged him from behind.

"How does the aquarium sound?"

He said quietly, smiling when Evan giggled, Tyler's breath tickling his ear.

"Sounds perfect!"

He said finally. Tyler released him and walked toward the living room to tell Ohm and Brock where they were going, leaving Evan to skip giddily toward the door. On his way though, he passed Jonathan, just beginning to ascend the staircase.

"Hey, Jonathan,"

Evan greeted.

"How's everything g-"

Evan froze when he saw who followed Jonathan up the stairs.

"T-Tyler?"

He stuttered blinking in disbelief. The man walking up the stairs glanced at Evan, giving him a smile.

"Sup Evan! How've the guys been?"

Evan could only blink in response, taking a step back before looking at Jonathan for answers. The scientist sighed.

"He's from the other dimension, I just figured it was time I introduced him."

Evan took a few more staggering steps back, memories of flashing lights and pounding headaches resounding as he realized he was from the same place.

The new Tyler frowned, coming up the last few steps.

"What's wrong?"

He asked. Evan's eyes widened and he backed up until he found the wall between the living room and kitchen.

"Tyler!"

Evan called, not taking his eyes off the new one.

There was something off.

This Tyler didn't shine with joy.

There were shadows in his eyes, flickering even though his expression was cheerful. The way he held himself was cautious like he expected to be attacked.

...What had happened to him?

Evan heard his Tyler round the corner and leached onto him tightly as he froze.

"Evan what-"

He began, glancing in confusion at his smaller friend. Evan cut him off by pointing at the new Tyler.

Both Tylers paused, taking each other in before the other Tyler took a step forward, extending his hand.

"Hi, I'm Tyler, but you can call me Wildcat. Jonathan warned me that there would be someone here who looked like me, and I have to say I'm not disappointed."

Wildcat clicked his tongue and winked at Tyler, who stared at Wildcat with a blank expression.

"Vanoss...actually all of you might want to come in here."

Tyler called after a moment. Vanoss quickly turned the corner, his expression brightening as soon as he saw Wildcat.

"Wildcat!"

He exclaimed as he ran over and hugged the newcomer. Wildcat grinned and hugged him back.

"Weird, I thought he was Vanoss."

Wildcat said with a chuckle, motioning toward Evan. Vanoss glanced back and scoffed.

"Yeah, he may look like me, but we're completely different..."

Evan didn't hear the rest as his heart cracked.

Was he...different?

How different was he?

Was he...weird?

Strange?

Was that why he had felt so sick this morning and the others didn't seem affected?

Evan's grip on Tyler loosened and his arms fell to his sides.

"Evan?"

Tyler called.

It sounded distant, but Evan couldn't take his eyes off his twin who was laughing and joking with the others of his dimension.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he felt like every word was about him.

_"He's so stupid!"_

One laughed.

_"Look at him cling to Tyler like a baby!"_

They cackled.

_"Run home to your mommy and get your pacifier!"_

Tears dappled the floor.

_Oh right, ___

___you can't._ _ _

___SHE'S_ _ _

___DEAD!_ _ _

__Evan sprinted up the stairs to his room, not letting them laugh at him._ _

__Not giving the pleasure of seeing him cry._ _

__He wouldn't._ _

__Not again._ _

__Not._ _

__Again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? More character development? ;3


	26. Chapter 26 (INO Tyler)

Tyler reached after Evan as he fled upstairs, hiccups and tears following him up.

"Evan!"

Tyler called as his Evan vanished. Tyler let his arm stay in the air a moment longer before letting it fall slack. He stared at the stairs in surprise and confusion.

Evan had been in such a good mood! What had triggered him? Tyler heard the happy reunion quiet behind him as Vanoss touched his shoulder gently.

"What happened?"

He asked.

He seemed genuinely worried.

Tyler glanced up the stairs one more time before shaking his head.

What had happened?

Evan hadn't acted this way since high school when-

Tyler's brain clicked to a conclusion.

"Vanoss,"

He said slowly, turning to face him. He saw Vanoss's eyes widen slightly when he heard the slight edge in his voice.

He was afraid of Tyler.

"What did you say about Evan? When you were first talking to Wildcat?"

They had been talking about the games they had played without Wildcat, how fun and smart this new dimension had been.

They had been talking about the lake when Evan ran up.

Vanoss scrunched his face in thought but Wildcat answered.

"He said he may look like him but they were completely different, Evan was sweet and smart enough to know how to beat anyone at board or card games."

Tyler flinched when he heard one of Evan's trigger words.

" _Different_."

Tyler whispered to himself.

On that same list were several other words, all used against his poor Evan:

_Baby,_

_Weird,_

And worst of all,

_Mom._

Tyler didn't say anything as he glanced back at the guys.

They were watching him carefully, their eyes filled with concern and confusion.

Vanoss has a glint of fear.

_They hurt him._

Tyler felt his heart rate rise a bit, but he quickly calmed it.

It had been an accident, they didn't know.

Tyler sighed.

"Evan doesn't like being called different. He always prided himself on being able to blend in with the crowd."

Vanoss flinched as Tyler's gaze landed on him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."

He said quietly, lowering his head staring at his fidgeting hands. Tyler placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the smaller man to jump slightly.

"I know,"

Tyler said.

"Accidents happen."

Tyler walked up the stairs as the reunion resumed, laughter dancing its way around the large building.

Tyler made his way slowly toward Evan's room, the door opened a crack and sobbing coming from inside. Tyler knocked softly on the door before opening it, allowing himself into Evan's room.

"Hey, Evan."

He said softly, seeing the older man curled up on the bed like a small boy.

Well, he was only older by 6 months.

Tyler sat on the bed beside him, but Evan didn't react to anything Tyler said or did.

Tyler sighed before running his hand through Evan's hair and singing a soft tune:

-

**(To the tune of twinkle twinkle little star) -A/N**

 

_"Twinkle went the star at night_

_Blinking as the daytime came_

_Sure we cannot see it now_

_But it's there I promise thou_

_Evan please look up tonight_

_Look and see the starry sky"_

-

Evan's cries had subsided, leaving him whimpering and sniffling.

Tyler picked him up and moved him to his lap, rocking Evan slowly.

Evan whined, his sobs starting up again as his eyes scrunched harder shut.

Tyler laid his head on top of Evan's and continued the next verse.

-

_"The shadows that have plagued you now_

_Can only have you make a sound_

_You can have the strength tonight_

_Grab a sword, prepare to fight_

_Evan dear please arm yourself_

_Please don't let them harm your health"_

-

Evan added his own weak voice to the last verse, his cries ending.

-

_"Evan look the moon is back_

_You have won and that is fact_

_You never need to be alone_

_Just call me on the telephone_

_Evan know I love you so..."_

-

Tyler stopped, letting Evan sing the last words alone.

-

_"You're the reason mommy glows."_

-

The room fell into silence, only disturbed by Evan's sniffles and shuddering breaths.

"Better?"

Tyler whispered, continuing to rock Evan.

The smaller man nodded, sniffling. Tyler smiled and moved Evan off of him.

"Good, because I was beginning to lose the feeling in my legs,"

Tyler chuckled. Evan giggled, his smile staying when he stopped.

They stayed next to each other, Evan leaning his head on Tyler's shoulder. It was a few more minutes of silence before Evan finally spoke.

"Tyler...am I weird?"

He muttered. Tyler pursed his lips, then said simply,

"That depends, am I weird?"

Evan yanked away from Tyler, his eyes wide in shock.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then what makes you think you're weird?"

Tyler asked with a smile. Evan frowned, leaning back on Tyler.

"You know why."

His comment was barely audible, but Tyler sighed.

He _did_ know.

Tyler hugged Evan, leaving a gentle peck on the top of his head.

"Do you still want to go to the aquarium?"

Tyler asked hopefully.

Evan shook his head but smiled.

"I want to sleep."

Tyler smiled and nodded, his heart aching at another missed opportunity to be with Evan.

Tyler rustled Evan's hair before walking out, leaving him to sleep.

As he shut the door gently he sighed.

_Of course._

_Of course, this would happen._

And of course, he was only able to maintain the peace and quiet for a few sad moments before the commotion began.


	27. Chapter 27 (INO Tyler)

"Tyler!"

Came a shout down the hallway. Tyler looked to find the source, seeing Craig sprinting toward him terror written across his face.

Tyler held a finger to his lips to keep Craig quiet, glancing at Evan's door.

"What is it?"

He whispered. Craig took a few breaths before panting,

"I-I-it's Brian! I w-was giving him food like J-Jonathan told me to, b-b-but he...he-"

Craig started wheezing, his eyes wide and clutching his chest. Tyler could see the panic in his eyes.

"Hey calm down, you're alright I'm here."

Tyler said soothingly, pulling Craig into a hug. He rubbed Craig's back until his wheezing finally stopped, replaced with strained breaths.

"Deep breaths, when you're calm you can tell me."

Tyler cooed. Craig nodded, then said,

"It's Brian. I was bringing him lunch when one of the monitors started beeping. It scared me so I almost spilled his food, and he tried to stand and help me when he collapsed."

Tyler's breath hitched and his blood froze. He took a deep breath to keep his voice calm.

"Was he unconscious?"

Craig shook his head, his hands beginning to quiver again.

"N-no, he was groaning and holding his side. He told me to get help and I ran."

Tyler gave Craig a squeeze, ignoring the panic flaring in his chest.

"Thank you, Craig. I'm proud."

Tyler then ran downstairs as fast as he could, searching frantically for Jonathan. Finally, he found the scientist, beginning to head downstairs to the lab. Tyler snatched his arm before he could go any farther, panting from running.

"Brian."

Was all he said before yanking Jonathan up a few stairs. Jonathan quickly got the clue and ran up before him, Tyler close on his tail.

They entered Brian's room, a frantic red light blinking as a beeping sound was going off. Brian was in a heap on the ground, holding his side in pain and groaning. Jonathan hurried to his side, trying to heft Brian to his feet.

"Can you stand?"

Tyler heard him ask over the insistent sirens. Brian noticeably attempted, sitting up and lifting his leg into a kneeling position. He pushed off the ground before crumpling and letting out a pained cry. Tyler was suddenly shoved out of the doorway by David, Craig close behind and trembling.

"Where does it hurt?"

David asked, kneeling to help Jonathan move Brian back to the bed.

"I-it hurts here."

Brian stuttered, gasping in pain and holding his lower back. David took over, checking Brian over with a frantic yet delicate hand. After a few minutes, Jonathan had turned the siren off, leaving the monitor flashing red but the noise silent. David looked up from his still groaning patient.

"Call Anthony. He lost the other one."

Jonathan's eyes widened before he hurried out of the room, pulling his phone out and clicking a contact before vanishing into his room to take the call. Craig clung to Tyler, trembling as they watched their friend suffer, unable to do anything.

It was another few minutes, David giving Brian some anesthesia before he quieted, wincing every few moments in his sleep. Jonathan finally returned, his phone being shoved back into his pocket.

"Anthony said they're still looking, but to get him to the ER. He'll meet us there."

David nodded, motioning for Jonathan to come over and help him carry Jonathan.

"I'll carry him."

Tyler offered, releasing Craig and stepping forward before picking their friend up easily. David paused before nodding, leading Tyler downstairs.

"We don't have enough time to call Mark, we'll have to drive."

Jonathan called behind Tyler, their steps thundering down the stairs.

The conversations in the kitchen and living room cut off as they stared in shock at Tyler and Brian. Vanoss looked like he was about to ask a question when Jonathan lifted a hand.

"Later. Call us in a couple hours."

Vanoss closed his mouth and gave him a worried nod, ushering the crowd back so they could get to the garage.

David opened the door perpendicular to the front door, opening up into a warehouse-like space. David pressed a button on the wall and one of several large metal doors lifted up, revealing a white Camaro with red stripes. The car drove forward, turning to the left to allow ease of access to the driver's door. The doors lifted open, and an AI voice spoke,

"Hello, where is the destination?"

"Open trunk."

David said, causing the trunk to lift as well.

Tyler had only seen this car a few times before, but he knew Jonathan and Mark had worked on modifying this car to be a practically fast ambulance. The trunk was made significantly bigger, making the car a few feet longer. It left enough space for someone to be lying down vertically or horizontally depending on how tall the patient was.

Brian, being 6 foot, was laid vertically, one of the back seats laid down for an extra few feet to fit him. Tyler sat beside him, buckling Brian into the floor restraints so he didn't shift during travel. Jonathan quickly took drivers with David getting passengers.

"Bryce, take us to the emergency room."

Jonathan told his AI, the doors sliding closed and everyone buckling in.

"Of course Jonathan."

Came the AI's response, pulling out onto the country road that leads from their house. Bryce soon had the car speeding toward the hospital, playing a random radio station.

Tyler had to admit, he liked traditional driving more. Sure, Jonathan's AI had proven to work extremely well, but Tyler had a difficult time putting his trust into a computer when he could drive there just as well.

The only time he was fine letting Bryce drive was on long road trips, giving him a break for some sleep or a meal before taking control back.

The trip into the downtown of the nearest city, where the hospital Anthony worked at, took seemingly forever. Even with Bryce driving them as fast as they could while avoiding accidents or breaking the law, the drive took an hour and 15 minutes. The first 45 minutes was them just leaving the mountains and forest they lived in.

When they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Bryce parked them by the Emergency room drop off before driving away and parking himself. Anthony had indeed been waiting for them, pacing worriedly before Tyler walked in with Brian in his arms. Brian blinked groggily, the anesthesia beginning to wear off. Anthony stared at Brian for a moment before telling a few nurses to take him to his own room and check his health. David left with them, filling the nurses in on Brian's medical condition.

"How long has he been like this?"

Anthony asked Jonathan, as they began to follow more slowly. Tyler stayed close behind them.

"About an hour and a half."

Jonathan stated dully. Anthony nodded, pocketing his hands into his doctor coat.

They entered the room where Brian was being kept, the nurses still getting him settled.

"Wha's goin' on?"

Brian mumbled, blinking in confusion. Jonathan glanced at Tyler, who gave him a small nod.

Tyler walked toward Brian's bed, careful to avoid getting in the way of the nurses.

"Hey, Brian, how do you feel?"

Tyler asked, keeping his voice light. Brian turned his blurred attention to Tyler instead of the IV going into his arm.

"I hurt, but not as bad as before."

Tyler grabbed Brian's hand, holding it protectively.

"That's good, hey you know what would be fun?"

Brian began wincing in pain. The medication was wearing off quickly.

"Ugh- uh what?"

Brian puffed, going to grab his side.

Tyler held his hand tighter.

"Why don't we tell jokes? I'll go first, and then you have to tell me one."

Brian nodded, his teeth clenched and eyes forced as tight as they could go,

"Okay, knock knock!"

Brian groaned, so Tyler tried again, this time pulsing his squeeze on Brian's hand.

"Knock knock!"

"...who's there?"

He groaned, now looking up at Tyler as he squeezed Tyler's hand back. His eyes were beginning to water, but there was a glow of desperation in his blue-green eyes. He knew Tyler was trying to distract him.

"Kanga."

"Kango...who?"

Brian sighed each word, trying not to break his eye contact with Tyler.

One of the nurses put something into his IV.

"Kangaroo! Now your turn."

Tyler began to press his fingers harder into Brian's hand one at a time, creating a rippling sensation.

"Okay...what...do you call...a bed...shared between ducks?"

Brian's gaze was beginning to falter, and Tyler moved his head to maintain eye contact.

"What?"

Brian's grip loosened and his eyelids drooped.

"A _dunk_ bed..."

He managed to give Tyler a small smile before his head fell limp.

Tyler could hear the beep of the monitor beside him beginning to take Brian's pulse.

It was consistent, like the ticking of a clock.

He sighed, feeling the anxiety he hadn't noticed had built up fade away.

Brian was safe, for now.

Tyler let go of Brian's hand and stepped away from the bed, joining David and Jonathan beside the door.

"So when did you say was the soonest you could get him in?"

Jonathan asked Anthony, his gaze hopeful. Anthony scoffed and shook his head.

"Jonathan, I know you didn't take many medical classes, but it takes a while to get a good kidney donor. Did you ever fill out those physical papers?"

Jonathan nodded and pulled a small sheet of paper from his pocket. He drew a "B" on the back with his index finger and the paper expanded, thickening and growing before stopping at a normal paper size.

"I brought his entire file."

Anthony nodded and grabbed the file, beginning to flip through a few pages before stopping.

"Tell you what. You go back home and we'll take care of him here. He knows me and I'll be able to contact you guys in an emergency. How does that sound?"

Jonathan and David nodded, glancing at Brian before nodding.

"Good, then it's settled We'll-"

"Hold on,"

Tyler cut Anthony off, holding a hand up.

"Remember you can't tell him anything about his kidneys. Tell him we're just being safe because he's been sick for a while."

Anthony paused, then smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

Tyler cast one more glance at his sleeping friend and sighed,

"And keep him away from anything sharp."

"Will do Tyler."


	28. Chapter 28 (Normal Brock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter early because I knew I wouldn't to be able later, anyway, hope you enjoy! <3

The day had started strange, and it seemed like it would continue that way.

First of all, Moo doesn't drink, he had happened to fall asleep while watching the movie that had been on in the background of the others partying.

So when he woke up surrounded by hungover friends, he had to admit he was a bit surprised. Although, he quickly found what had woken him up:

Ryan was groaning on the floor, holding his head and looking like he was trying to stand.

Moo could remember Ryan drinking a lot, especially for someone who had never had a drink before. Moo stood and knelt down beside Ryan, speaking quietly to not worsen the headache he already had.

"Ryan, do you need help getting to your room?"

Ryan paused before nodding.

"Can you get me some water?"

He asked, his voice rough and reeking of alcohol.

Moo nodded and glanced into the kitchen, seeing Tyler already at work with preparing breakfast. As Moo walked into the kitchen to grab a cup, Tyler stopped him.

"No breakfast until you clean up. I don't want the smell of alcohol in my house."

He snapped bluntly.

"But I didn't-"

"I don't care that you haven't eaten yet, go wash up."

Tyler cut Moo off, beginning to force I'm up the stairs.

"No, I didn't dr-"

"Go!"

Tyler said, forcing Moo to the first step. Moo sighed and began walking up the stairs, glancing back every few steps to see if Tyler was still watching him. Tyler stayed at the bottom steps until Moo was at the top, and as soon as he disappeared Moo snuck back down to help Ryan up.

"Where's my water?"

Ryan croaked when he saw Moo.

"I couldn't get it."

Moo said, trying to help Ryan to his feet. Ryan finally stood, leaning heavily on Moo, and mumbled something about "useless people". Moo hefted Ryan up the stairs, leading Ryan to his room.

"Take a shower and drink some water. Then go ahead and go to sleep, it should help with the hangover."

Moo advised as Ryan stumbled inside. Ryan grumbled something about "nobody told him what to do" before Moo went to his own room and showered.

When he finished he headed downstairs for breakfast, a few others already eating. He grabbed his own plate, sitting beside Ohm. They kept slow conversation with Brian and Nogla who had stumbled down at some point.

Eventually, Vanoss entered the kitchen, getting a talking to by Tyler. When that was finished and most people were downstairs, save Evan and Ryan, they played a few rounds of Mario Kart before eating lunch. Ryan eventually came down, mumbling a "thanks" to Moo before eating. Evan came down about 15 minutes later, eating his fill.

After lunch, the guys watched some tv, getting caught up on Mythbusters.

Tyler came in and asked Ohm and Moo to take care of making food and cleaning up while he took Evan to the aquarium before quickly going back from Evan calling him. A minute later there came a similar call from Tyler for everyone to come in, so Moo paused the tv before walking in.

When he saw Wildcat his heart skipped a beat. He was immediately swarmed with all their friends, all of them filling him in on what had happened. At one point Evan had run upstairs, but it was quickly forgotten about as Wildcat asked them what happened next.

Finally, when Wildcat was completely (but not very clearly) filled in on what he had missed out on, Vanoss asked the question on all their minds:

"So, where's Marcel, Mini, and Scotty?"

He asked it cautiously, as they were all afraid of what his answer would be.

Wildcat sighed and ran his hand through his hair, glancing at his feet.

"I actually don't remember anything after being separated from you guys on the beach. Jonathan said I had amnesia and that it would go away in a couple days, so I guess I can tell you then."

He smiled, and although the guys glanced at each other worriedly, they were glad he was back and safe.

"That's alright,"

Vanoss said, patting him on the back.

"I'm sure if you're safe they are too."

Wildcat nodded, then said,

"So what is this about Smash Bros I here?"

They all laughed and were about to head to the living room when they heard several people hurrying down the stairs.

David was first, with Tyler and Jonathan behind him. Tyler was carrying an unconscious Brian, all of their expressions steely. Vanoss took a step toward them, opening his mouth to say something before Jonathan held a hand up, silencing him.

"Later. Call us in a couple hours."

Jonathan said before the three made their way down the hallway past the kitchen.

As the door slammed behind them, Tyler was the first to speak.

"Was that because of Brian's kidney thing?"

Vanoss turned to look at him, frowning.

"I think so. But we'll have to wait until we can call him. Why don't we play some Smash?"

Vanoss shoved Tyler toward the living room, and everyone followed suit with Moo taking the back.

As he could hear the Wii U starting up, he heard someone coming down the stairs. Moo glanced up to see Brock coming down, Craig gripped tightly in his right hand as he forced him down the stairs.

"Stop your babbling before I throw you."

Brock snapped grumpily as Craig was sniffling, shaking violently.

"What's going on?"

Moo asked, stopping beside the stairs.

Brock glared at him, then released Craig who scampered down the rest of the stairs and into the living room.

Brock didn't answer him, instead going to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"What happened?"

Moo asked, taking a few steps toward Brock.

He knew his twin wasn't too fond of the others, but he did want to get to know him at least a little bit.

"Why do you care?"

Brock snapped, not looking at Moo.

"Well, I'm kind of bored, I could go for some _**pizza**_ zz."

Moo chuckled at his pun but Brock growled at him, pulling the leftover pizza out.

Brock huffed before saying,

"I was rudely awakened by a fuck ton of noise. I came out of my room to see Craig standing in the hallway crying like a bitch."

Brock closed the fridge, taking a few steps toward Moo.

"And now a cunt is wasting my time. Leave me alone."

Moo narrowed his eyes, watching as Brock took a few slices of cold pizza to the table.

"You shouldn't call your friends names like that. Craig clearly had a reason to be upset."

Brock scoffed and took a bite of one of the slices.

"Don't tell me what to do. I can treat my friends however I want."

Moo felt agitation beginning to bubble up as Brock continued to eat his pizza.

"Brian was rushed to the hospital, Jonathan, David, and Tyler took him. We have to call them in a few hours to see what happened."

Brock paused for a moment before resuming his pizza.

"They didn't say what happened? Must be nothing."

He was trying to seem nonchalant, although Moo could hear the slight worry in his tone.

"Nope, but it seemed serious. Brian was unconscious."

Brock dropped his pizza, looking up at Moo.

"They said to call them later?"

Moo nodded, leaning against the counter.

"Although by the way you talk to your friends I doubt you truly care about their well-being."

Brock stood up, shoving Moo against a wall.

"I care about my friends more than anything!"

He snapped, spit flying off his lips. Moo smiled, trying to lift his hands defensively but Brock held him still.

"Okay, I'm just saying you should be nicer to them so that they understand that."

Moo expected Brock to let him go, but his twin didn't move. In fact, he pushed Moo harder into the wall.

"They already know I care about them. That's why we live together in the first place. So get your nose out of our fucking business or else I'll throw you into the portal myself."

Brock finally released Moo, walking back toward his pizza. Moo paused, watching Brock before heading toward the living room. As he reached the wall, however, he heard Brock clear his throat. He glanced back at his twin, whose eyes were staring at his plate but glancing at Moo every few moments.

"So um...they didn't say anything about what happened to Brian?"

Moo shook his head and Brock grumbled. He quickly stood up and swept his food and plate onto the ground, causing glass and toppings to cover where his seat was.

"I swear if one of you bitches are the reason he's hurt..."

He trailed off, his gaze cold as it bore into Moo.

He didn't need to finish, Moo could almost feel the threat hanging in the air.

Moo gave him a nod before walking into the living room right as Tyler KO'ed Vanoss off the platform. The room was full of shouts, both happy and sad as Moo glanced back into the kitchen. He saw Brock walking up the stairs, glaring at Moo before vanishing.


	29. Chapter 29 (Normal Jonathan)

"Hello?"

"Hey, Luke."

"Oh, hey Jon! What's up?"

Delirious rubbed his face, sighing.

"Something came up, I won't be able to head home for even longer."

"Uh oh, what happened?"

Delirious glanced around, making sure Marcel and Mini were busy in the kitchen with breakfast.

They had promised to tell Chrissy first, but Delirious always told Luke everything...

"Some of the guys came back, but something happened and Scotty ended up getting shot."

He heard Luke gasp on the other end.

"Oh god, is he okay?"

"No, he...he died."

There was a long pause on the other end of the call.

"Who came back? Is Vanoss there?"

Delirious shook his head, forgetting his friend couldn't see him.

"No, just Wildcat, Marcel, and Mini."

"Okay, why do you need to stay there longer?"

"I need to watch the portal, watch for it to open again or see if anyone else comes out."

"Okay, stay safe and let me know if anything happens. Love you, bro."

Delirious chuckled.

"Later Toonzy."

Delirious hung up, staying where he was sitting on a couch in Mini's house.

Delirious had called Cartoonz a couple days ago, still crying from when everyone else had gone through the portal. He had gone back a few hours later, not seeing anyone there or at the hotel, and nobody would answer their phones.

"They're gone!"

He had cried after frantically calling his best friend, not knowing what else to do.

"Woah woah woah, calm down Jonathan. Who's gone?"

Luke's voice was calm, but there was worry in his tone.

Man Delirious wished he could see Luke. They would be sitting on a sofa in his house, Luke comforting him as he voiced his fears.

"Everyone! They're all gone?"

"Everyone? You mean all the guys?"

Delirious sniffled.

"Yes! They all left me!"

"Alright, I'm sure they didn't do it on purpose. What happened?"

"W-We were taking Brian to the beach because he had some kind of kidney problem and then Wildcat said I w-was jealous of the other dimension, smarter, better version of me and then I ran away and now they're gone!"

"What? Hold on start from the beginning. Another dimension version of yourself?"

After an hour more of conversation, Luke had convinced Delirious to stay behind and watch for when the portal would open again.

He had just been going to check again when he ran into Mini.

"Hey Delirious, you better have some breakfast before Mini and I eat it all!"

Marcel shouted over the tv Mini had turned on. He was flipping through channels, eventually landing in the news.

Made for good background noise.

Delirious rolled off the couch and to the table where everyone else was already eating.

"Damn Mini didn't know you were a cook."

Delirious joked, taking a bite of the pancakes on his plate.

Both Craig and another voice laughed.

"Seriously? No, these are Sami's making."

As Mini said that, Sami appeared holding another plate of her breakfast and sitting next to Mini.

"Yeah, he can't cook to save his life."

She said with a mischievous smile.

"Hey! I can cook just fine if I wanted to!"

The argument was stopped as a yelp sounded, causing Marcel to chuckle.

"Sounds like Mochi wants you both to shut up and feed her more bacon."

Almost as if she could hear him Mochi let off another bark as she stared at them from outside.

"No, she doesn't get bacon it could make her sick."

Mini said while watching his cloud-pup give them puppy-dog eyes.

"Aw come on, she deserves at least a little bit."

Delirious said with a chuckle.

He always had a soft spot for animals, and from the way Mochi greeted him when they first met last night, he assumed Mochi liked him back.

"Fine, after breakfast we can let her inside and she can have a strawberry."

Mini said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

The guys chuckled until Sami suddenly frowned.

"Hey, where did you guys say you left Tyler at?"

Mini scrunched his eyebrows together at the question and frowned.

"Near Long Beach, why?"

Sami pointed at the tv, where there was a report of a truck that had fallen off a cliff and fallen into a restricted beach area, narrowly avoiding falling into a large pothole.

"Oh fuck..."

Mini breathed as they all stared in shock.

"You don't think..."

Marcel trailed off as the camera panned to a second truck that had been sitting at the top of the cliff and may or may not be related to the crash.

"The driver for the second car has yet to be found, although according to the police there is a high chance they fell into the crater."

The reporter said, her words solemn yet face emotionless.

The other reporter said something, but Mini quickly rewinded the tv until the picture of the second truck was back on screen."

"Holy fucking shit..."

Marcel sighed.

"That's his truck. What was he doing there?"

Mini asked, standing up to get closer to the tv.

Delirious just stared in shock, his heart pounding.

Almost subconsciously he turned his phone on and scrolled to the contacts, clicking Tyler's name.

He called it, but it immediately went to voicemail.

"Sup it's Tyler. If you're a friend then text me you piece of shit. If you're family then just call again I'll probably pick up."

There was a pause,

"And if you're an insane fan that somehow managed to get my number then back the fuck off and leave me alone. Go see a therapist Jesus Christ..."

**Beep.**

Delirious blinked, barely registering the fact he was leaving a voicemail.

"Tyler? We just saw your truck on the news and wanted to make sure you were safe. Please call us as soon as you can."

**Click.**

Delirious stared at his phone, suddenly realizing everyone was staring at him.

"Straight to voicemail..."

He sighed, looking up at Mini.

"This doesn't mean anything. He could just be asleep and turned his phone off. We'll call back later."

Marcel said, grabbing the remote and turning the tv off.

"For now, let's go play some video games. I miss holding a controller."

Delirious glanced at Marcel and Mini, eventually nodding an agreement.

"I'll check the beach later today. Hopefully, we see someone."

Marcel shook his head.

"Are you kidding? That place will be bustling for a couple days as they clean up that mess. They'll probably tow Tyler's car away, but that's fine. We'll get it out later."

Delirious blinked and sighed.

_Please let Scotty be the only one dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote this chapter a few days before the incident with Mochi, but I decided I wouldn't change anything. However, I do introduce her death in a later chapter. (Chapter 32 to be exact).
> 
> Now prepare for a short rant about this! Yay...
> 
> Okay, so I've kept these short scenes about Mochi because when I started trying to change them I felt like I was almost cutting Mochi out of Mini's life. Yes, the pure fluff ball didn't live long, but she lived. So I'm going to more or less dedicate these small moments to her. Anyway, thanks for reading this really short but sweet rant. Hope you enjoy the story <3


	30. Chapter 30 (Tyler and Evan)

(Normal- Tyler)

Wildcat let out a whoop as he won another round of Smash, blowing Terroriser up.

"Yeah! Don't mess with the king!"

Wildcat shouted, standing up and lifting his arms victoriously.

"Aw fuck off! My controller's broken!"

Terroriser yelled, throwing his remote at the ground.

Wildcat laughed, picking up the discarded controller.

"Anyone else want to go against me one-on-one?"

He scanned the couch of guys who all shook their heads before he smirked victoriously.

"Seems like I've claimed another game bitches."

"Let's go! Mario Kart fucker! I'll beat your ass into the ground!"

Terroriser snapped, standing up to glare at Wildcat. Wildcat laughed.

"I know you will, that's why you can play it and I'll watch from my throne."

Brian steamed away but began turning Mario Kart on, some of the others beginning to claim remotes.

Wildcat sat back on the couch, crossing his arms as the game was switched.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Marcel come check on Craig who had been watching them play the games silently. He had seemed to be getting into them, smiling and giving a small cheer at the end of a round.

Wildcat watched them for a minute as Scotty slipped out from behind Marcel, joining the conversation.

When he saw Scotty his heart lurched.

Wildcat hadn't seen him until now, and now Wildcat couldn't take his eyes off him.

Wildcat felt himself stand up and walked toward Scotty before wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I missed you..."

He whispered, barely audible. Wildcat felt like he was no longer in control of his body as he refused to let go of Scotty, the very thought making him think Scott would vanish and he'd never see him again...

"Wildcat are you okay?"

He heard Vanoss ask as a hand rested gently on his back. Wildcat scrunched his eyes shut, his body convulsing as he heard someone crying. There was the distinctive _ding_ as the Wii was paused, and silence except for the weeping fell upon the room.

_Who's crying?_

Wildcat opened his eyes to see Scotty's face, twisted in fear, confusion, but mostly worry.

Tears littered his face but his eyes didn't seem red and puffy, they seemed normal.

_Then who is crying?_

Tyler felt himself sniffle as something slipped down his cheek. He wiped at it, realizing his face was covered in tears.

"Why am I crying?"

He whispered, glancing around at his friends. They all wore frowns, most of their gazes full of concern.

"Tyler, what happened?"

Vanoss asked, making Wildcat look at him.

"I...I don't know,"

He said quietly wiping his face with his left hand but still holding Scott in his right.

"Why don't you go sit down?"

Vanoss offered, gently taking Wildcat's hand off Scotty's shoulder.

"NO!"

He yelped, yanking Scott closer. Wildcat blinked before it finally registered what happened and he released Scotty. He felt the back recesses of his mind reach for him one more time before he backed out of the kitchen.

"S-sorry."

He stuttered before walking toward the room that the guys told him he would sleep in.

The closed and locked the door before flopping onto his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"What happened?"

He asked himself. He felt himself reach into his pocket before pulling that weird carrot he felt connected to. As he looked at it, he felt a memory trickle through his amnesia-blocked mind.

"Mr. Carrot! Your name was Mister Carrot!"

Wildcat smiled, glad he was able to remember at least a tiny something.

_Now to play the waiting game for the rest of it._

 

***

 

(INO- Evan)

Evan woke up around 5:30 pm, feeling well rested. As he rolled out of bed his first thought was to find Tyler. Even if the aquarium wasn't open, maybe they could walk along the lake for a while.

As he made his way downstairs he heard the familiar music and noise of Mario Kart and some calmer voices.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing Ohm, Vanoss, Scotty, Craig, and Marcel playing an Uno game.

Craig waved at him and Evan waved back, giving him a small smile. Evan then continued into the living room, seeing Terroriser, Moo, Nogla, and Wildcat all racing for 1st.

Evan frowned, heading back to the guys playing Uno.

"Does anyone know where Tyler is?"

Ohm and Vanoss exchanged a look while the others shook their head.

"He went with Jonathan, David, and Brian to the hospital."

Evan's eyes widened and he saw similar reactions from those in his dimension.

"What happened?"

He asked worriedly. Craig frowned.

"S-something happened to Brian and they had to r-rush him to the hospital."

Vanoss placed his cards down and stood up, standing next to Evan.

"We actually need to call them and check up on what happened. Why don't you get the guys in the living room and we'll give them a call?"

Evan watched his twin warily before nodding and going back to the living room.

Luckily, they were just finishing up a race when Evan walked in.

"Hey guys, we're calling the hospital. Come into the kitchen."

They quickly paused their game and hurried into the kitchen where Vanoss was calling Tyler on speakerphone.

After a few moments of dial tone and everyone crowding Vanoss, Tyler picked up.

"Hey Vanoss, what's up?"

He sounded tired and Evan could almost hear him blinking sleep from his eyes.

"We were just checking in to see what had happened."

Vanoss said simply, glancing around at the guys around him.

"Well, there's not much they can do. They said-"

"What happened?"

Scotty blurted, covering his mouth instantly afterward. Tyler paused before asking,

"Wait, Vanoss, who all is with you?"

Vanoss bit his lip guiltily and said,

"Everyone but Brock and Ryan."

Tyler sighed into the phone before there was some rustling and muted voices.

After a few moments, Tyler came back on.

"You guys still there?"

"Yes."

Everyone said in unison. Evan was staring at the phone intently.

"Okay, for those of you who don't know Brian has had only one working kidney for a week and his other one finally gave up and failed. He's doing better as the doctors have him on dialysis, but they're still looking for donors. They're also really worried he won't make it because of his weakened immune system."

Evan heard someone coming down the stairs and looked to see Brock rubbing his eyes before narrowing his eyes at the huddled group. Moo waved him over and mouthed something to which Brock perked up immediately and moved closer to the group.

"Is Brian okay?"

Brock asked desperately.

Tyler paused for a moment before saying,

"He is fine, in fact, he's awake if you want to talk to him."

Brock steeled his face and nodded.

"Put him on."

There was some rustling and then a tired, cracked, voice came on over the phone.

"Hey, guys."

"Brian!"

They all said in unison with smiles.

He chuckled then said,

"Glad you guys miss me."

"Of course we miss you! We were so worried about you!"

Craig said loudly, surprising everyone including himself.

Brian was silent for a moment before he scoffed.

"Th-thanks guys. I just found out about this kidney thing myself and I'm sorry you had to worry about me. I should've been-."

"Brian."

Brock snapped suddenly, causing everyone to look at him and Brian to go silent before stuttering,

"Y-yes Brock?"

The brute paused before a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Get better soon. We'll be waiting for you."

He then hung up the phone and began walking upstairs. Evan almost ran up and gave him a hug as the aura around him softened, but stopped himself.

Brock liked being alone.

Unless he was with Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You feel a cool breeze gently caress your cheek. It feels almost as if the whistling of the wind is trying to tell you something..._
> 
> _**"6 chapters left..."** _


	31. Chapter 31 (Tyler and Jonathan)

(Normal- Tyler)

A week passed as the guys waited desperately for a donor to come to Brian's aid. However, over the course of the week Wildcat had been regaining memories, although they were small and fluttered about like they had nothing to attach to.

He could remember the moon in a dark alley and the arcing beam of electricity. There was a hockey mask and a yellow flash of light before he lost all connections to those memories again.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes as sleep began trying to pull him under. He settled into his makeshift bed in the lab and let his eyelids droop as he fell asleep.

~

Tyler glanced around the blackened area, looking around confusedly.

He had been brought here many dreams before and each time he would always find a crack in the blackness before waking up.

He saw a flash of light and turned to see another larger crack appear, letting golden light filter into the darkness. Tyler walked toward the brightness and placed his hand on it as the crack grew before shattering.

Tyler had to blink as his eyes adjusted to the light and finally, he could see again.

He was on the beach, the crashing of the waves on the shore soft on his ears.

There was a coughing from nearby and Tyler looked to see Scotty lying on his back, blood coating his chest.

Suddenly every even that had lead to this moment came back, filling Tyler in as he ran toward his friend.

"Scotty!"

He called, running as fast as he could.

However, no matter how fast he ran Scotty only seemed to get farther away.

"Scotty no! I'll save you!"

Scotty suddenly appeared by Tyler's feet, his breathing shaky as the hole in his chest pumped more blood out.

"Tyler..."

Scotty heaved before going still.

Tyler collapsed next to Scotty, pulling his limp friend in for a hug.

"No no no! No Scotty come back! Please!"

~

Wildcat was met with darkness as he sat up in his bed, breathing heavily.

He couldn't remember his dream, as usual since he came to the lab. He did get another piece of a memory though, he could remember seeing blood on piles of sand.

Wildcat curled his legs into his chest, rocking himself slightly to calm his nerves. He was always on edge after these nightmares, and it was the only thing that seemed to help him.

That and holding Mister Carrot.

Wildcat groaned as he remembered he could no longer hold the calming carrot as it had been put in a Tupperware in the fridge so it would last longer. He remembered Vanoss offering to get a dog toy Carrot and had almost said 'yes please' but felt like he couldn't do that, not with the true Mister Carrot still semi-fresh.

Besides, I would name it Mister Carrot Junior. Nothing can replace the real Mister Carrot.

Wildcat caught himself after the thought. He didn't remember why or when he had said the name Mister Carrot Junior, but it almost felt familiar. He relaxed back under his covers, trying to push his thoughts away as he drifted back to sleep.

~

Tyler was dropped in the same dream, although this time there were cracks in the darkness everywhere. He had to shield his eyes from the light as he neared it and pressed through...

~

Tyler was forced awake, his body shaking as he accidentally rolled onto the ground and off the couch.

He heard someone running down the steps and soon the door to the observation room opened, revealing Jonathan.

"Are you okay? I heard you fall and thought you were hurt."

Jonathan said quickly, making his way toward Wildcat. Tyler shook him off, trying to stand but not being steady enough before collapsing.

"Hey calm down."

He soothed as Wildcat gulped breathes, his eyes wide with fear.

"It was just a nightmare. You're okay."

Jonathan said, holding Wildcat still.

"No!"

Tyler yelped, shaking his head and pulling away from Jonathan.

"No, I remember! I remember everything!"

Wildcat grabbed his head and began rocking back and forth.

"Oh my god...oh my god he died. He really died."

Wildcat heard Jonathan gasp as he placed a hand on Wildcat's shoulder.

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?"

Wildcat nodded numbly, turning to look at the scientist.

"Scotty's dead."

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

(INO- Jonathan)

The news spread quickly that the other dimensional Scotty had passed away. Apparently, he was called "Fourzeroseven" in their dimension, so they had begun using it so as not to confuse the two Scotties.

Tyler had not recovered from his nightmare after waking up, refusing to eat and staying in his bed. Vanoss and his friends seemed to have been in shock more than mourning.

Jonathan made quick plans of setting up the portal to get everyone from the other dimension through so that they could see their friends and establish that each other were okay.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and Jonathan left those of his own dimension behind to listen in case Brian's condition changed.

Wildcat had refused to tell much other than the passing of Fourzero, although he did confirm everyone else was alive.

Jonathan listened to the familiar rumble of the machine startup as there were a few sparks before the portal began to hum.

Jonathan turned to David who was checking everyone was healthy one last time, and when he finished with Ohm he gave Jonathan a small nod. Jonathan nodded back, then lead the large group down into the testing room, Wildcat close behind him.

Jonathan turned to look at the group one more time as he stood in front of the portal.

He couldn't hear anything on the other side and glanced at Wildcat one more time who was staring at the warping violets intently.

"Are you ready?"

Jonathan asked softly, touching Wildcat's shoulder. Wildcat sucked a quick breath in, but gave Jonathan a small smile before glancing at the small container in his hands.

He had insisted on bringing the carrot and was clutching the small box like his life depended on it.

"Honestly, I can't wait. I get to go back home and finally put my friend to rest."

He paused before looking back up at Jonathan.

"Let's go."

Jonathan nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him as he stepped back into the portal, quickly feeling sand beneath his shoes.

He took a few more steps back as everyone piled through, the last person being David.

Jonathan then counted to make sure everyone came through before turning toward Wildcat.

"Alright, I wish you the best from here."

Jonathan said as Wildcat turned to face him.

"We have no reason staying here with you, but if you ever need us, then here."

Jonathan pulled out a second portal remote he had made, handing it to Vanoss.

"Just press the button and the portal should open. Sorry for your loss, and I hope you find your friends soon."

Wildcat glanced at Vanoss who pocketed the tenor before smiling and waving a goodbye.

"Bye Dr. J, bye David!"

The guys all called as they began to follow Wildcat and Vanoss up the beach. Jonathan waved back, then patted David on the back.

"Let's go home. They know where to find us."

David nodded, then the two returned to the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You turn to find the source of the whisper, seeing nothing... ___
> 
> ___**"5 chapters left..."** _ _ _


	32. Chapter 32 (Normal Tyler)

Tyler glanced back as Dr. J began walking toward the portal, then looked back at Vanoss.

"Are you ready to head home?"

He asked with a small smile. Vanoss was staring at the open ocean and looked back at Tyler after his comment.

"Heh, yeah. I think it's about time we start getting back to recording videos."

Tyler nodded, then sighed.

"Welp, let's go."

Vanoss gave him a nod, then they began walking back up the beach toward the fence.

However, instead of a fence, they came to a couple poles covered in police tape that was trying to block off the area.

Tyler cast a glance at Evan, then ducked underneath it and held it up for his friends. He watched the few people on their side of the beach in case any of them saw them, but they managed to get out before getting caught. Vanoss followed closest to him, both of them glancing at each other before continuing toward the hotel.

When they got there Tyler quickly remembered that the others had taken everyone's things, they just had to grab their cars. Tyler had already looked for his truck on the edge of the cliff, seeing no sign of it and realizing it probably got towed.

"Evan, can I get a ride with you? My truck was towed."

Evan glanced at him a small smile as he nodded.

"And you said you guys already got our stuff out of the hotel right?"

Tyler nodded and glanced around at the guys who were either cleaning old food out of their car or sitting in driver's seat waiting to hear where they were going.

"Alright,"

Tyler called, getting everyone's attention.

"Now when I was here, the other guys went to Mini's house to wait for the portal to reopen. Delirious was supposed to be on the lookout, but I haven't seen him yet."

Suddenly Tyler's phone buzzed and he frowned before he pulled it out. The others seemed to have gotten a text too as they all pulled out their phones.

 

**Lost Guys Group Text**

——————————-

**Delirious**

_Day 23- Seriously if you guys wanted..._

Tyler clicked on the text, quickly realizing everyone was on it, including Scotty.

**Delirious**

_"Day 23- Seriously if you guys wanted to go on such a long vacation then you should have told us. The fans are losing their minds and so are we. Please just come back soon."_

Tyler blinked at the text as quickly all the previous days began spamming his phone.

**Delirious**

_"Day 1- So everyone just left me and I made this group chat for when you hopefully come back through the portal. Please text back ASAP."_

_"Day 7- Tyler, Marcel, Mini, and Scotty are back, so I took them off the group chat. Please respond when the others come back."_

_"Day 8- Tyler's gone again so I put him back on. I swear Tyler if you joined Scotty..."_

_"Day 12- Everyone is going back home. They left me to stay and watch for you guys. I'm staying at Mini's though, in case you want to find me."_

Tyler skimmed through the other texts, then glanced up. Vanoss was typing out a message and a few others were scrolling through the conversation.

**Vanoss**

_"We just arrived at the beach, we're waiting at the hotel but we can meet you at Mini's."_

Tyler glances at the text before looking back up at Evan who pockets his phone. After approximately 10 seconds after Evan sent the text there is a shout behind them.

"You sons of bitches!"

Tyler turns around to see Delirious sprinting toward him, catching Tyler in a hug before he can react.

"I fucking thought you died! Where the hell did you go?"

Delirious quickly released him, his eyes behind his mask glowing with surprise and excitement. Tyler chuckled slightly before saying,

"I slipped off the cliff and fell into the portal. I hit my head pretty hard and totally forgot everything that's happened since we brought Brian through. I just remembered this morning."

Delirious took his mask off, revealing his released expression, and sighed.

"Alright, well Mini got back from Florida a couple days ago. He and Marcel already told Chrissy, and they said she was pretty upset about it."

Tyler frowned and stared at the ground.

"I don't blame her. They were together for a long time and now she doesn't really have a steady income for their house."

Vanoss crosses his arms and looked at Delirious worriedly.

"We'll have to tell her that we'll help her with money problems until she can find a job. And I'll gladly pay for funeral expenses."

Tyler looked back up and said,

"You don't have to pay it yourself, we can all pitch in."

The guys all murmured an agreement and Delirious nodded.

"Alright. Well let's head to Mini's, then we can try and convince Marcel and Chrissy to come down. We'll discuss funeral plans when they get here."

Tyler nodded then as he was turning to climb into Evan's truck he turned to see Delirious climbing into his car.

"Hey, Jon, by any chance did you guys get my truck?"

Delirious had slipped his mask back on and his shoulders fell before he shook his head.

"They towed it to investigate a car crash. Speaking of, did you see it drive off?"

Tyler felt the memory of the truck almost killing him resurface and nodded.

"Is that why you thought I died?"

Delirious nodded, then climbed into his car.

"Follow me if you don't know where to go. See you at Mini's."

He called out of his window before rolling it up. Everyone piled into their cars and followed Jonathan, although Evan turned down a different road. Tyler looked around confusedly, then at the driver.

"Where are we going?"

Evan chuckled but didn't take his eyes off the road.

"I live here too you know, I know all the shortcuts and backroads."

Tyler nodded as Evan took another turn before slowing and pulling into the garage of a house.

"Hold on, just have to check something."

Evan unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, opening the door into the house.

"Sweet! I knew he would!"

Evan called, picking up a couple bags that were piled neatly on the other side.

Tyler opened his door but didn't take his seatbelt off.

"What happened?"

Evan turned toward Tyler with a smile, putting the bags back down.

"I gave Mini the key code to my garage and a spare key to my house in an emergency and he brought all my stuff from the hotel back."

Evan climbed back into the car and clicked his seatbelt on.

"Mini's great."

He mused as he began pulling out.

Tyler chuckled and stared out his window as Evan turned a bit further into the neighborhood, quickly stopping at another house.

"Here's Mini's."

He said, parking in the driveway. Tyler nodded and they got out of the car, no sign of Delirious or the others. Evan walked up to the door and fit a key into the lock, opening the door. After a confused glare from Tyler he shrugged.

"I got his spare too."

As they walked in, Tyler glanced around, taking in the house.

They heard the sound of people talking quietly in the living room, and when Evan knocked on a wall they silenced.

"Hey Mini, I used your spare to get in."

Mini stood from where he had been seated, obviously startled by their sudden intrusion.

"Evan? What are you..."

He trailed off, seeing Tyler.

"Tyler? Where on earth were you guys?"

He asked as he quickly brought them in for a hug.

"We thought you died."

He said to Tyler, his voice thick. Tyler frowned and watched Mini carefully, realizing his eyes were puffy and he was sniffling slightly.

"Craig? What happened?"

Evan asked. He must've noticed too.

Mini sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Um...do you remember Mochi?"

Evan nodded,

"Yeah, you had her for about a week before this whole portal thing."

Mini nodded and walked back over to the couch in the living room where Sami was sitting, hands over her face and sniffling as well.

"Well, we woke up this morning and let her outside so she could play around and be her adorable self. Then Delirious left to go check on the portal or whatever..."

He paused.

"Where is Delirious?"

Evan shook his head and shrugged.

"Probably taking the long way. I came from my house."

Mini opened his mouth to ask something else but Evan held up his hand.

"Please, continue."

Mini paused, then sighed.

"Well, I realized she had been really quiet and went outside to check on her."

He cleared his throat, his voice teetering on the edge of cracking.

"She had choked on something and...died."

Tyler gasped and Evan brought Craig in for another hug as tears began slipping out of his eyes again.

"Where is she?"

Tyler asked softly.

"We buried her in the backyard already. We were discussing getting a headstone for her."

Sami hadn't moved from where she sat on the couch, so Tyler nudged Mini and nodded his head toward Sami. Mini nodded as he got the message and let go of Evan before going to sit with his girlfriend. Sami hugged him and they cried together as the doorbell rang. Tyler glanced from Evan to the couple before walking toward the door and opening it. He saw Delirious on the other side, the guys behind him.

"Oh, Tyler!"

He said, surprised.

"How'd you get here first?"

Tyler shrugged and let them in, pulling Delirious close.

"Careful, they just found out Mochi died."

Delirious took his mask off and stared at Tyler, his face surprised and eyes glinting with grief.

"What? What happened?"

Tyler closed the door as everyone else filed in and was listening to him.

"She choked on something. Just give them space."

The guys nodded and Delirious began walking away, pulling his phone out.

"I'll call Marcel and Chrissy."

Tyler nodded and lead the others to the living room where Mini quickly greeted them. Sami silently stood and began cooking as Mini offered to turn on some games.

_They're both trying to distract themselves._

Tyler realized with a frown as Smash Bros was started up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The breeze tugs harder, more voices joining the whispers..._
> 
> **"4 chapters left..."**


	33. Chapter 33 (Evan and Marcel)

(Normal- Evan)

Marcel and Chrissy took the soonest flight back to Los Angeles to discuss funeral plans, which Vanoss decided would be best with the help of the others from the other dimension.

Not only did they not know Scotty very well so they would make good third-party decisions, but Vanoss knew his friends needed help with comfort and didn't want to tell anyone else yet.

After Vanoss managed to convince everyone to go back to the beach, he brought them back toward where the portal opens and clicked the remote Jonathan had given him.

It took a few moments, but eventually, the purple portal opened up and everyone went through.

Jonathan and David were the first to notice, quickly asking why they had come back.

"We need help planning Scotty's funeral and I know a lot of us are having a hard time grieving. I figured it was best to ask you guys than tell more people about his death."

Jonathan nodded, leading the way upstairs and calling everyone into the living room to discuss the topic. Vanoss saw Tyler and asked him to help everyone relax, maybe do a few quick therapy lessons with Chrissy especially.

Scotty's poor girlfriend had lost all of her smiles and jokes and seemed to be an empty shell of herself. Tyler told Vanoss to relax before he got to work, taking Chrissy aside for about 20 minutes before bringing her back to help discuss funeral plans. Tyler also had the others like Evan, Craig, and Marcel helping out, although Vanoss noticed Scotty, Ryan and Brock didn't make any appearances.

Vanoss sighed as they finally decided they would hold the funeral on the cliff where he was buried, maybe block off a small area with their cars. But it couldn't be anything big as the police couldn't be notified that there was a body buried there.

Evan brought Vanoss another cup of water and he smiled at his twin.

"Thanks."

Vanoss said simply, giving Evan a soft smile.

Evan gave him a similar expression, his eyes shining with sympathy.

"It's the least I can do."

 

***

 

(INO- Marcel)

Marcel had watched his twin carefully ever since he had come through the portal. Sure he wasn't the only one who hadn't been here before, there was Mini, Delirious, and Chrissy. All of them were grief-stricken, especially Mini and Chrissy. Although Basically was constantly zoning out, like there was something else on his mind. He would also glance at Chrissy a lot before staring at his feet.

Eventually, Marcel grew tired of watching his twin act so apprehensively and prodded him gently.

"Huh? What?"

Basically asked, blinking out of another trance and looking at Marcel. Marcel gently grabbed his sleeve and began tugging him into the hallway, out of earshot from everybody else.

Marcel began signing his question when Basically held up a hand.

"Hold on, I don't understand sign language. Sorry."

Marcel nodded, shrugging to say it didn't matter. Realizing he wouldn't be able to simply sign his question he pulled his phone out and went to notes, typing out the question and holding it to Basically's face.

_"What's wrong?"_

Basically scoffed and gave Marcel a fake smile.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Marcel just had to glare at his twin to make him crack.

Basically sighed,

"Fine, I-I don't know. It's just...Chrissy was so broken. Her expression...I don't think I'll ever forget it."

Marcel tilted his head slightly and typed,

_"Forget what?"_

"How she reacted when I told her Scotty died."

Basically stared at his feet, apparently lost in the memory again. Marcel grabbed his twin's sleeve and gave him a small smile.

"You never do forget things like that, but you can't let it take control of you. Use it to make you stronger."

Marcel's voice was weak, and it was straining just to finish that sentence.

Basically blinked.

"I-I thought you were mute!"

He breathed, surprise glinting in his eyes.

Marcel scoffed, then pointed at himself and nodded.

"Wh-when was the last time you talked?"

Marcel thought for a moment, then held up 10 fingers before flashing another 3.

"13? 13 what, months?"

Well, at least he got the number.

Marcel put his hands together before stretching them apart.

_"Longer."_

Basically's eyes widened.

"Years?"

Marcel nodded and let out a cough before rubbing his throat.

"Did it hurt to talk after so long?"

Basically asked, his voice quiet and tone curious.

Marcel nodded but shrugged his shoulders.

_"It doesn't matter."_

He typed quickly into the phone. Basically rubbed his neck and smiled.

"Well, thanks. You know, for the 'use it to make you stronger' thing. It helped."

Marcel smiled and gave his twin a small nod before walking back toward the rest of the guys.

_"Let's go back."_

Basically nodded and followed him out of the hallway.

When Marcel watched his twin for a moment Basically glanced back, mouthing,

_"Can I tell them?"_

Marcel shook his head and closed and imaginary zipper over his lips.

He knew his friends would freak if he spoke without it being to one of them, so it was better to keep it between them.

Basically nodded before joining his dimensional friends. Tyler walked up to him after a bit, patting him gently on the back.

"Did you cheer him up?"

Marcel nodded and gestured to his twin who was now laughing with the others like nothing had happened.

"Great! If you don't mind I'd like to know how you did it. For future problems."

Tyler tilted his head curiously, but Marcel chuckled and shook his head.

_"My secret."_

He signed, smiling wider when he saw Tyler's discouraged expression.

"Oh alright. I guess everyone needs their secrets."

Tyler said with a wink.

Marcel winked back before signing,

_"Like you and Evan?"_

Tyler blushed and Marcel had to hold back a burst of laughter.

_Wow, haven't had to do that in a while._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There is a spark of electricity…_
> 
> _**“3 chapters left…”** _


	34. Chapter 34 (Narrator)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, this day has been very busy! I'm going to rant a bit because this is a VERY short chapter so you can skip the rest if you would like. Happy reading!  
> _____  
> Alright, so the biggest reason I was so late to posting is my crush asked me out to prom! So I was selfishly celebrating and totally forgot to post...(sorry!)
> 
> Another thing is I just saw what happened to MiniLadd and I feel so bad for him.  
> If you didn't know, he was hospitalized for a bit because he had a series of really bad panic attacks that left him fainting and throwing up. And I have to say, Craig Thompson is officially one of my heroes.  
> What with him and Jay getting into the car crash May 2017, and both of them managing to survive, I was already surprised at his strength and he became one of my favorites in the BBS.  
> Then, he got Mochi, the dog he always wanted, who he then lost about 3 months later. He didn't even get to see her last few days as he was at Insomnia. Understandably heartbroken, he stuck out during the pain for his fans.  
> Then, to return home and have a series of bad panic attacks from his anxiety to end up in the hospital for a bit. I am glad he is finally taking the time off he needs to heal as he shouldn't be pushing himself this hard.  
> Anyway, I love Mini and wish him the best of health, he is in my prayers. 
> 
> That's all (for the 3 people that read this), you can read the shortest chapter in this story now! :3  
> (PS I'm also posting the next chapter because I feel bad for how short this is ;3)

It wasn't long before the funeral plans were finalized and the guys returned to their dimension. Tyler seemed proud of himself for helping out a lot of the people, and Chrissy seemed to be feeling quite a bit better when she left.

A few days later Jonathan received a call from Anthony that they had found a donor: apparently a car crash victim that had passed away was an organ donor and had a matching blood type to Brian's. If all went well, he would receive both healthy kidneys.

Surgery went perfect, and after another few weeks, Brian was able to return home, healthy and happier than ever.

The first time he stepped into the house Brock swept him up into a giant hug.

"Don't hurt yourself ever again. You hear me dipshit?"

Brock growled although it held no real aggression behind it. Brian laughed.

"I'll try Brock"

Life returned to normal, Jonathan showed his portal to the AAAS, requesting the in-depth notes be kept secure to prevent a tear in space.

The group from the other dimension made frequent visits, nicknamed the "Vanoss Crew" by Jonathan.

Jonathan has also created a phone that can communicate through dimensions, although it only works if you stand in the same room as an active portal.

After the funeral, the "Vanoss Crew" were apparently back to their original schedules, as the ones who lived farther away came less frequently. Vanoss and Mini made weekly visits though, spending anywhere from an hour or two to the entire day with the BBInc.

Brian returned to being Brock's servant, although Brock was considerably passive compared to how he used to be. Brian was happier than ever, and after a few therapy sessions with Tyler, it seemed like his depression had finally stopped plaguing him.

It seemed all was well in the worlds again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The lightning builds, beginning to strike at the same point in the air…_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **“2 chapters left…”**  
> 


	35. Chapter 35 (INO- Tyler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...I had way too much fun writing this chapter...

Tyler sighed, looking at the doorknob in front of him.

Ever since Marcel had commented on the fact that Tyler had his eyes on Evan, he couldn't get him out of his mind.

Sure, he knew it was kind of awkward, as he had tried his best to be the parental figure he knew Evan needed.

_Then again, these feelings are the whole reason I did this in the first place..._

Tyler lifted his hand, ready to knock on Evans door, but he hesitated.

For the sixth time.

_Evan doesn't think of me the way I do of him. He'll probably never trust me again, he still doesn't trust Vanoss after that hangover..._

Tyler's hand faltered before falling beside him.

He closed his eyes, remembering the conversation he had with Marcel the night before:

"I don't know what to do! I feel like I'm falling for him more with every day I wait!"

Tyler sighed, pacing his room anxiously. He paused to read Marcel's hands.

_"Just tell him how you feel! If it doesn't work I'll tell him you were sick and on medication that made you act weird."_

Tyler sighed again, thinking the plan over.

"That could work, but still what do I tell him? 'Hey, Evan yeah you know how I've been taking care of you for 10 years? Well this whole time I've actually been madly in love with you and haven't told you until now.'"

Tyler looked back at Marcel to see him shrugging.

_"Tell him how after this whole portal thing you've realized you want to be more than friends."_

Tyler ran a hand through his hair.

_"That's kind of what happened right?"_

Tyler nodded reluctantly.

"I had a crush on him in high school, and then that whole mom fiasco happened. Then I pushed away all my feelings so I could take care of him."

He had been staring off into space when he heard Marcel snapping before he signed,

_"Tell him that! We all know Evan very well but I think you know him best. Just say what your heart wants to tell him!"_

Tyler groaned as he opened his eyes again, pulling himself back to the present.

_I can't do this._

Tyler sighed and began walking away from the door when he heard it click open.

"Tyler? Did you need something?"

Tyler's heart skipped a beat when he heard his voice, and turned around slowly.

_This is your chance! You have to do it now!_

Tyler took a deep breath and looked at Evan who had tilted his head slightly and was watching Tyler curiously.

"Um, actually yes. Can we....can we speak in your room?"

Tyler managed to stutter out.

Evan blinked for a moment before nodding, stepping back to allow Tyler to come inside. When Tyler did he sat on Evan's bed, watching his fingers weave together as he heard Evan shut the door and sit beside him.

"What's wrong Tyler?"

There was a pang of worry in his voice.

Was he worried about him?

How flustered was he?

Tyler closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He needed to calm down if he was going to say what his heart wanted to say.

_What if-_

Tyler pushed the thought away and focused on his breathing.

He could worry about 'what ifs' later. Right now all that mattered was-

"Evan..."

Tyler breathed, opening his eyes. They locked eyes and Tyler felt himself getting lost.

_Why are you so beautifully handsome?_

Tyler blinked and tried to start again.

"Over the past few months, after the whole portal thing, I think I've come to realize something."

Tyler looked up from where he had been staring at his hands.

Evan tilted his head slightly as he waited for Tyler to continue.

"Ever since I first met you, I always thought you were very sweet and adorable. Then after The Incident, I pushed away those feelings to help you."

Evan flinched at the mention of what happened freshman year, but Tyler pushed past it. It was too late to stop now.

"But now, they've returned, and stronger than before."

Tyler grabbed Evan's hands, holding them tightly.

"Evan, you make my heart race with your smile and I wake up early every morning thinking of what you would want for breakfast that day, just so I could see you come down and smile that perfect smile of yours. Every time you give me a hug I want to hold you there and never let you go. I want to take you out with just the two of us and listen to your voice and your amazing laugh. I want you to cuddle with me while we watch a movie and watch as your eyes dance with wonder while we stargaze."

Tyler let go of one of Evan's hands and moved his hand up to gently caress Evan's cheek.

"I want to be able to kiss you and call you mine as I bring you little gifts for no reason other than I love you."

Tyler felt his pounding heart stop for a second when he realized he had said it. In fact, Tyler had been so lost in the moment he hadn't realized how close their faces were or how flushed they both were.

_No stopping now._

"I love you, Evan. And I want to be able to tell you that forever."

Tyler moved forward the last few inches they had apart, gently kissing Evan's lips.

Tyler then moved back away, shaking with the effort it took him to not continue.

He took the moment to watch for Evan's reaction.

There wasn't much more he could do.

Evan seemed to almost be buzzing with energy, his eyes flicking all over Tyler, always spending an extra moment on his eyes. After a minute Tyler realized he may have over-stimulated him and moved a little further away. He slowly stood, Evan's eyes following his every movement.

"Just...just think about it. I'll come back later."

Tyler turned away and reached for the door handle when he felt something grab his other wrist.

He turned back to see Evan holding him tightly, a small smile on his lips as he locked eyes with Tyler.

"I-I love you too Tyler."

He tugged Tyler back toward the bed and forced him to sit back down.

Tyler just followed Evan's motions, allowing his fr-...lover do what he wanted.

"Can...can we kiss?"

Evan asked, his voice almost inaudible even though they were back to the position they had been at when Tyler kissed him.

Tyler felt his face burn at the request but smiled widely.

"Sure."

Tyler moved forward again, pressing his lips gently on Evan's. He felt Evan kiss him back, almost meekly.

Evan broke this kiss, causing Tyler to sit back.

Evan was blushing profusely, but he had a smile on.

"Thanks."

He paused, almost like he wasn't happy with something before shifting closer to Tyler and pulling him into a hug. Tyler chuckled softly and gave Evan a tight squeeze before letting the hug relax a bit.

"Tyler?"

Evan asked after a minute of them hugging.

"Hmm?"

Tyler mumbled, having to pull himself out from where he had been losing himself in Evan's scent.

"Why...why me?"

Tyler almost yanked Evan away at the question, instead, pulling him closer.

"Why not you? You're perfect: beautiful, honest, smart, sweet...so many more amazing things."

He felt Evan convulse against him and a loud sniffle filled the room.

"No, I'm not..."

He whispered, sobs beginning to take over.

Tyler gently pulled him away, surprising Evan as he stopped and stared in disbelief.

Tyler softly wiped the tears that had already fallen down Evan's cheeks away before planting another gentle kiss. Evan quickly reciprocated, and Tyler broke it.

"Evan, I love you. And only you. I would not and could not love anybody else because they aren't you. Never ask why I would choose you because I would choose you over everything and everyone. I love _you_ , Evan."

Evan blinked, pulling Tyler in for another hug.

"I love you too Tyler."

He said softly. Tyler smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I know. And I am the happiest man in the world to hear it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There is a crackling sound and several echoing booms…_
> 
> _**“1 chapter left…”** _


	36. Epilogue (INO- Evan)

Evan hid behind a tree, holding his nerf gun protectively against his chest.

He could hear someone stumbling through the foliage nearby, and popped out to shoot a few bullets at Vanoss.

One hit him in the neck and he let out a yelp.

"Hey! Chest and below Evan!"

He yelled although Evan could hear the smile in his words.

There were more steps before a foam bullet hit his tree, ricocheting away. Evan popped back out, seeing Delirious and shooting him before ducking back away.

"Hey, no fair! You know these woods better than any of us!"

The man in the blue hoodie screamed. Evan giggled until suddenly he felt someone grab him covering his mouth and restraining his arms.

"That's why Vanoss and I practice without them knowing we're here!"

Evan heard Mini say in his ear, loud enough to be talking to Delirious.

"You cunts sneak around our house at night?"

Brock snapped from somewhere by the lake. Evan heard Mini swallow.

"Oops."

He chuckled to Evan who had stopped struggling.

"Oh, Evan~ where are you?"

Vanoss called in a sing-songy voice. Evan began squirming from Mini's grip who held him tighter.

"I got him right here Vanoss! Open for the shot!"

Vanoss appeared out from behind a bush and grinned while he walked slowly toward Evan who was now thrashing against Mini, trying to escape.

"Looks like my team wins."

Vanoss smirked, pointing his gun at Evan's chest.

As he was about to pull the trigger as a bullet flew over his head and hit Mini, forcing him to release Evan. Evan scrambled to pick his gun up from off the ground before diving into a bush and shooting Vanoss's calf.

"Hah! We win again Vanoss."

Came Evan's favorite voice. Evan came out of the bush and ran over to hug Tyler.

"Never mess with my boyfriend."

The larger man said with a smile, looking at Vanoss. Evan glanced back to see Vanoss watching him warily before Moo called,

"Hamburgers are ready!"

The guys all scrambled out of the forest and toward the lake where Moo had set up a grill with a couple tables for snacks, drinks, and condiments for the burgers.

"Wildcat why didn't you join us? We could have won if you were on our team."

Mini said from somewhere behind Evan. He heard Wildcat scoff.

"Because I know better than to get between a new couple. And Nogla and I were playing chicken fight with Scotty and Ryan."

Evan smiled as he grabbed his food, holding hands with Tyler as they chose a spot nearby everyone to eat.

"How did you guys get together again?"

Ohm asked as everyone settled down.

Tyler chuckled, pulling Evan close.

"I was just reminded of feelings I had for him in high school. Nothing much."

Evan saw Wildcat and Vanoss exchange a glance before they both shook their heads. He giggled. They had been awkward around each other ever since they had told the BBS about them getting together, but seemed to be getting more comfortable.

"Wait so what is _bitch_ again?"

Came Basically's voice as he was learning sign language from Marcel and Brian nearby.

Evan looked back to see Marcel smirking while signing the letter B against his chin.

"Marcel, what did I say about swears?"

Tyler groaned although he didn't move from where Evan was cuddled against him.

Marcel shrugged but Basically answered for him.

"Sorry Tyler, I just want to be able to tell them that they shouldn't be judging you guys for getting together."

He made a pointed glare at Vanoss who raised his hands defensively.

"I'm not judging! Just agreeing with Wildcat that it wouldn't work with us."

Wildcat nodded in agreement, although Evan noticed his face was a bit pink.

Evan smiled and spoke up,

"Let's not accuse each other of judging, this is supposed to be fun! It's the first time in a while we've been able to get together with all of you guys!"

The surrounding guys nodded, and after eating they were back to having fun and laughing together.

As evening came, they all piled in together to watch a horror movie as requested by Brian because it was specifically what Nogla said not to watch.

Brock called him a pussy and the Irish man said he could watch it if he wanted to and so Brian chose the scariest one he knew of.

As the movie continued, Evan huddled into the protection of Tyler who held him tightly and allowed Evan to huddle into his chest.

Eventually, he fell asleep, waking up way too early the next morning in his bed with Tyler asleep beside him. Evan smiled groggily before cuddling closer to Tyler and falling back asleep.

_I feel special._

He thought as he drifted back off into sleep.

_It's been a while since I felt that way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A light flashes and you are left momentarily blinded before blinking and seeing a warping pool of color levitating in the air._  
>  _It’s dark blue color reminds you of a blue rose, the same flowers used to decorate the outside of your cell._  
>  _You begin to cackle when you realize the remote taser that was supposed to subdue you has now given you an interesting addition to your cell. You stand up, letting the already broken chain fall loosely to your side. The straight jacket holds your arms in place, but you feel confident you’ll be able to get it off with whatever is on the other side of this portal._  
>  You begin cackling as you step through, the white walls being replaced with steely ones.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _**Interdimensional- Part 1**_  
>   
>  **End**


End file.
